Believe Me
by 1CreativeMind
Summary: Han regresado del Inframundo junto con Hook. Celebran su regreso en Granny's ¿Qué pasará después de que el reloj marque la media noche? Al día siguiente, Emma se encuentra en su viejo apartamento en Boston, 2 semanas antes de su '28th Birthday' junto con todos sus recuerdos en Storybrooke. Emma tiene que encontrarlos, solo 1 persona puede ayudar y será quien menos esperas.
1. El Regreso de Killian

**A/N: Los personajes de OUAT NO me pertenecen, le pertenecen a A &E pero el cuento me pertenece. Este es el segundo cuento que escribo y de verdad espero que les guste, llevo semanas pensando y dándole vueltas hasta que tomé la decisión de escribirlo y compartirlo con ustedes. Sean bienvenidos a dejar reviews y compartirlo si lo desea.**

 ** _Capítulo 1_**

 ** _El Regreso de Killian_**

Han regresado del Inframundo junto con Hook. Hades, como venganza, consiguió la forma de viajar a Storybrooke y el único que lo descubrió fue Robín ya que Hades le hizo una pequeña visita. Hades contó que le quitaría a su hija para llevar a cabo su plan de venganza y Robín, siendo un hombre de honor y dispuesto a mover Cielo y Tierra por su hija, sacrificó su vida por ella y los demás. Hora y media después llegó Regina junto con Little John y Roland, Ella fue la primera en encontrarlo muerto. Luego entró Little John y vio lo devastada que estaba Regina al ver a su alma gemela muerto en el suelo y con una carta en mano y para que Roland no viera a su padre en ésta condición, lo llevo con el resto de los Merry Men. Regina, después de leer la carta que había dejado Robín, fue a avisarles a los demás y estaban tristes por la noticia. Se preguntarán '¿Quién cuidará a la hija de Robín Hood?' La única opción que tenían era la persona que más desconfían: Zelena. Regina ya no la despreciaba tanto como al principio, a pesar de todo, es su hermana y fue de mucha ayuda en el Inframundo para derrotar a Hades. Así que Regina le dio una nueva oportunidad y ésta lo aceptó sin pensarlo dos veces y tomó la decisión de cuidar y cambiar por su hija.

'Regina…' habló Zelena.

'¿Qué quieres, Zelena? Quiero estar sola.' Dijo Regina con voz rota.

'Entiendo que quieras estar sola…pero quiero que sepas que a pesar de que me odies, estoy aquí para ti, y mi bebecita también. Bueno, si quieres…'

'Zelena, quiero que sepas que ya no tengo nada en contra tuya pero eso sí, valora la oportunidad que te doy porque para la próxima, no dudaré ni por un segundo en arrancar tu corazón…'

'De eso te quiero hablar...ya tomé mi decisión. Quiero cambiar, por mi bebecita. Tú has cambiado mucho…quiero que me ayudes a cambiar.' Dijo Zelena mirando el suelo, no se atrevía a mirar a Regina a los ojos pensando que su hermana iba a rechazarla.

'Está bien, te ayudaré' En ese mismo momento Zelena levantó la mirada con ojos llenos de lágrimas.' Pero con una condición…'dijo Regina. 'Lo que quieras, Gina' 'Ahora son dos: Uno, NO me llames 'Gina' lo detesto. Y segundo, Quiero ser parte de la vida de tu hija, quiero ayudarte en cualquier cosa que necesites. 'Zelena tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro. 'Claro, hermanita! Gracias, Mil Gracias!'

Zelena abrazó a Regina con todas sus fuerzas y Regina, aún sorprendida por el abrazo de su hermana, terminó aceptando el abrazo. A pesar de todo…es su hermana. Todo va a ir bien.

 **Mientras tanto en el apartamento de Los Charmings…**

Emma estaba sentada en el sofá, su cabeza descansando en el hombro de Hook mientras él hablaba de diferentes temas con Henry. Un tema lo llevaba al otro y…

'Ya que Hook regresó… ¿Qué tal si celebramos en Granny's su llegada?' preguntó Snow con una sonrisa en su rostro, feliz de ver a Emma tan feliz junto al amor de su vida.

'Si, me gustaría eso… ¿Qué piensas, Killian?' preguntó Emma

'Si, vamos. Me estoy muriendo de hambre.' Dijo Killian, provocando una carcajada de parte de Emma y Henry.

'Vamos, chico. Llama a Regina y dile q la vemos en Granny's' dijo Emma.

'Ma, no sé si mamá quiera ir…pero la llamaré de todas formas para ver como está.' Respondió Henry marcando su número después de enviarle un texto a Violet.

'Está bien, me mantienes al tanto, dile que si no quiere nada, le llevaré de comer y de vez, te quedas en su casa, ¿Qué tal?' Emma miró a Henry con una pequeña sonrisa, sabe que en momentos como éste, la única persona a quien Regina necesita, es a su hijo.

'Perfecto, Ma! Ya estoy hablando con ella.'

Henry estuvo hablando con Regina hasta que llegaron a Granny's. Regina apareció en un humo violeta y Henry corrió para darle un fuerte abrazo. Emma se acercó a Regina para hablar con ella mientras Killian y los Charmings entraban a la fiesta en Granny's.

'Así que van a celebrar el regreso del Pirata. Qué bueno…' dijo Regina después de que Henry entró a Granny's para ver a Violet.

'Si…Regina, si no estás de ánimo para festejar…te puedo llevar a tu casa. Después Henry y yo te llevamos algo de comer y Henry se queda contigo, sé cuánto necesitas a Henry ahora más que nunca.'

'No te preocupes, Emma. Estoy un poco triste por Robín pero quiero compartir este momento con ustedes. Entiendo lo mucho que significa para ti que logramos salir del Underbrooke con éxito.'

'Agradécelo a Zelena! De no haber sido por su ayuda y de Henry, nunca hubiéramos logrado salir de allí, ya que también estábamos atrapadas allí abajo… Créeme, Regina, NO vuelvo ahí abajo!' Dijo Emma y las dos soltaron una gran carcajada.

'Jajajajaja, tienes razón. Me alegro mucho por ti, Emma. Nunca te rendiste.' Regina miro a Emma con una pequeña sonrisa.

'Gracias, Regina por hacerme entrar en razón cuando estaba comportándome como una idiota.'

'Emma, eres una idiota…Jajajaja!' le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro. 'Ahora entremos a Granny's, tenemos que celebrar el regreso del Pirata sin mano' dijo Regina sin poder aguantar la risa al ver que Emma la miraba seriamente. 'Qué bueno que en un par de segundos pude levantarte el ánimo.' 'Solo fue el abrazo de Henry!' respondió Regina intentando más mal que bien esconder su sonrisa al entrar a Granny's y en unos segundos sale Killian.

'Amor, ¿Cuándo vas a entrar? Te estaba esp…' Killian fue interrumpido por un beso apasionado de parte de Emma. Killian la abraza por la cintura y la levanta con todas sus fuerzas sin contener su felicidad de haber vuelto a Storybrooke con Emma.

'Te Amo…' dijo Emma después del beso.

'Pues te digo que Te Amo mucho más de lo que te puedes imaginar…' respondió Killian con una encantadora sonrisa y los ojos de Emma se llenaron de lágrimas. Estaba muy feliz por haber tenido mucho éxito con la Operación Firebird junto a su familia.

'Amor, entramos?' Preguntó Killian con una pequeña sonrisa y con una mano limpia sus lágrimas.

'Si…entremos.' Dijo Emma.

Entraron a Granny's y se encontraron con Ruby charlando con su abuela y Snow, a Regina sentada junto a Henry y escuchando atentamente a Violet en modo madre protectora y a Charming charlando con Leroy y los otros 6 enanos. Regina ve que Emma entra con Killian y se levanta de su asiento y se acerca a Emma.

'Nuestro hijo ya tiene una amiguita…' Dijo Regina con amor pero termina con seriedad cuando menciona a Violet.

'Novia diría yo jejeje' Dijo Killian que estaba escuchando la conversación.

'Sobre mi cadáver!' Dijeron Emma y Regina a la vez. 'Henry todavía es un niño todavía para tener una noviecita' dijo Regina.

'Regina, ya no es tan niño…míralo, ya está a punto de-'

'HENRY! Ven aquí!' gritó Regina al ver a Henry sentado al lado de Violet, a punto de darle un beso en la mejilla. Henry miró asombrado a sus madres y Killian soltó una gran carcajada.

'Ah! Ya no es tan niño…Emma, tú le vas a dar **''la conversación''** a Henry.' Dijo Regina, como respuesta, Emma abrió grandemente los ojos y Killian no dejaba de reírse.

Todos estaban reunidos, compartiendo en familia, hasta llegó Zelena con su hija para que todos la conozcan. No fue tan bienvenida hasta que Regina advirtió a todo el mundo que Zelena está dispuesta a cambiar y que ella estará segura de que lo haga por el bien de su hija y pidió de favor que no la juzguen. Todos asintieron y poco a poco fueron socializando con Zelena y conociendo al bebé.

'Oye, tía Z, ¿la bebé tiene nombre?' preguntó Henry a Zelena.

'Todavía no…'

'Pero ya no estamos en el Inframundo, ya puedes ponerle nombre' Respondió Emma ya que escuchaba la conversación atentamente.

'Si, pero…¿Puedes creer que todavía no le tengo un nombre? Es increíble!' Dijo Zelena.

'Pronto le conseguirás un buen nombre, Zelena.' Intervino Snow

Ruby encendió la radio y buscando una estación radial, se detuvo en una al escuchar la canción 'All of Me' de John Legend. Charming toma la mano de Snow y la lleva a bailar, mientras que Henry invita a Violet a la misma. Killian toma la mano de Emma y la lleva a bailar. Emma y Killian se miran a los ojos y de momento todo a su alrededor dejó de existir, sólo eran ellos dos y la música de fondo. Sólo eran ellos dos y sus miradas, llenas de amor, felices de volver a estar juntos una vez más. Emma nunca pensó que iba a ser tan feliz como lo es ahora, tiene a sus padres, su hijo Henry, su amiga Regina y el amor de su vida, Killian Jones. Después de unos minutos y la música ha cambiado a 'A Sky full of Stars' de Coldplay. Emma y Killian dejaron de bailar y se quedaron en una esquina mirando a su familia feliz, compartiendo e interactuando unos con los otros.

'¿Extrañas a Liam?' Preguntó Emma a Killian

'Para ser honesto, sí. Era mi hermano y mi mejor amigo. Pero a pesar de haberme mentido, lo perdono. Lo que me alegra mucho es saber que ahora está en un mejor lugar que no sea en el Inframundo con Hades o en un lugar mucho peor.' Respondió Killian.

'Qué bueno que así fue, ya está en un mejor lugar. Me alegro que de vez, te has perdonado a ti mismo.' Dijo Emma con una pequeña sonrisa.

'Gracias a ti. Liam quería que tuviera un futuro, que bueno que tomé la decisión correcta.' Respondió Killian antes de darle un tierno beso en la mejilla de Emma.

 **11:30 P.M.**

Ya todos se estaban despidiendo, era muy tarde y cada uno de los residentes de Storybrooke tenía que irse a descansar a sus casas…

'Chico, hoy te quedas con Regina. ¿Está bien?' Dijo Emma a Henry.

'Ok, Ma.' Dijo Henry antes de despedirse de Emma con un fuerte abrazo.

'Gracias, Emma. Por dejarme a Henry ésta noche.' Dijo Regina con una sonrisa.

'Henry se puede quedar las veces que desee. Tú eres su madre también.'

'Gracias. Bueno, Henry…ya es tiempo de irnos.' Dijo Regina

'Ok, Adiós!' se despidió Henry de los demás. Violet ya se había ido temprano.

 **11:45 P.M.**

'Gracias por acompañarme a casa, Killian.' Habló Emma con una sonrisa radiante en su rostro. No podía estar más feliz.

'De nada, Amor. No quería que nada malo sucediera en el camino. Uno nunca sabe. Bueno, me voy…Te Amo.' Se despidió Killian con un tierno beso en sus labios.

'También te Amo.' Respondió Emma antes de entrar a su apartamento.

Emma entró a su apartamento y se preparó para irse a dormir. Tomó su baño y se puso su pijama. En su corazón no cabía tanta felicidad que estaba sintiendo en el momento. Se recostó en su cama y mirando el techo de su habitación, en un profundo pensamiento dijo 'Operación Firebird fue todo un éxito. He luchado por mi final feliz y lo tengo. Mi familia.' Y con eso…cerró sus ojos y cayó en un sueño profundo. Al otro lado de Storybrooke, se encontraba una Regina encerrada en su cuarto preocupada, había tenido un mal presentimiento durante la fiesta y para no preocupar a su familia-como ella los considera ahora-se mantuvo callada. ' _Debí haberle contado a Emma o Zelena por lo menos…_ ' pasaban los minutos y no lograba dormir. Llegó un momento dado en el que cayó en un sueño profundo, sin saber lo que le esperaba al día siguiente. Ya eran las **12:00 A.M.**


	2. Buenos Dias,Boston!

**_A/N: Gracias por sus comentarios,no esperaba que les encante el cuento,veo que me equivoqué.Detalles como ese,me motiva a comienza seguir escribiendo. Ahora comienza lo bueno, La fecha desde éste capítulo en adelante será 2 semanas antes del cumpleaños de Emma. Antes que nada, quiero que usen su imaginación y vayan al capítulo 1 de la primera temporada, todo el cuento se llevará a cabo 2 semanas ANTES de ese día. Aparecerán personajes que NUNCA aparecieron en la serie, si no que los inventé yo._**

 ** _Quiero aclarar algo, me han preguntado si éste cuento es CaptainSwan o SwanQueen. Mi gente, éste cuento no es de un ship en específico. Digamos que va a tener de todo un poco. Yo me considero una MultiShipper, soy fan de todo. Por eso quise escribir una historia que incluya todos los ships y no solamente uno. Espero que les guste ésta historia que estoy preparando para ustedes. Ahora a disfrutar ésta aventura!_**

 ** _Disclaimer in Chapter One._**

 ** _Capítulo 2_**

 ** _Buenos Días, Boston!_**

 **Octubre 9,2011 (2 semanas antes del cumpleaños de Emma)**

Se escuchaba el tráfico, las bocinas de los automóviles, los pájaros cantando, uno que otro cachorro ladrando a lo lejos. Cada uno de estos sonidos le trae muchos recuerdos a Emma sobre su vida en Boston. Ella se encontraba semi-despierta en su cama cuando suena la alarma. Ella, malhumorada, desactiva la alarma y sigue durmiendo.1 hora después se sintió extrañada, cada vez que Emma no se levantaba temprano, Henry entraba a su habitación a despertarla como muchas veces lo ha hecho pero hoy hubo algo diferente o mejor dicho, TODO era diferente. Emma abrió sus ojos poco a poco y vio que no se encontraba en su habitación. Lo último que recordaba era despedirse de Killian para después prepararse e irse a dormir. Continuó mirando su alrededor hasta caer en cuenta dónde realmente se encontraba, abrió grandemente sus ojos en señal de terror. No podía ser, cómo iba a ser posible, cómo ella terminó ahí.

¿Hace cuánto no estaba en ese apartamento? ¿3, 4,5 años? No podía ser posible que se encuentre nuevamente ahí. Ella no recuerda haber abandonado Storybrooke, su familia, su hogar, Henry, Regina o Killian. Se levantó de la cama como alma que lleva el diablo a darse un baño para luego buscar su celular y buscar en sus contactos. Tenía que aparecer el número de Henry por lo menos…para su decepción, no encontró ningún número conocido, todos sus contactos eran de antiguos compañeros de trabajo. Miró su calendario y se dio cuenta en la fecha, sobre todo, el año. 2011! No sabía cómo, pero alguien la hizo viajar por el tiempo y lo peor de todo, es que NO sabe quién quería hacer esto y por qué. Ahora tiene que buscar la manera de volver a Storybrooke, si es que todavía existe.

De repente suena el teléfono y cuando mira su pantalla, era su jefa Amanda. '' _¿Amanda? Pero yo no he hablado con ella desde…oh cierto, he vuelto al 2011!''_ pensó Emma antes de contestar.

'' ¿Diga?'' Contestó la llamada.

''Emma, por fin contestas el maldito móvil! ¿Dónde andas? Estás tarde!'' Dijo Amanda malhumorada.

''Perdón…es…es que, no me siento bien. '' Mintió Emma.

''Mientes! ¿Acaso se te olvida que mientes mal? Avanza, Swan! Tienes 1 hora. '' Antes de que Emma responda, Amanda cuelga el teléfono.

 _''No puede ser posible… ¿Ahora? Pero tengo que buscar a los demás…''_ Antes que Emma decidiera que hacer, ya se encontraba vestida y lista para salir.

 **OUAT**

Emma estaba en su trabajo, se encontraba observando y llenando unos papeles pero se encontraba distraída. Tenía que volver a Storybrooke lo más pronto posible, se encontraba en un pensamiento profundo que no se dio cuenta que su viejo compañero Roger había entrado a su oficina para entregarle otros documentos de algunos casos que están sin resolver.

''Swan… ¿Swan? ¿Todo bien?'' Preguntó Roger, un poco preocupado por Emma.

''Sí, sí…estoy bien. Sólo estaba pensando en algo…''

''Bueno, pues tiene que ser algo muy preocupante porque tienes una cara'' Bromeó Roger y Emma puso una mirada asesina. ''Bueno, está bien…pero ¿Qué te tiene tan preocupada, Swan? Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites. '' Emma lo miró cuidadosamente antes de contar lo que le preocupa.

''Roger, tengo que encontrar a algunas personas que conozco…los considero mi familia, el problema es que no tengo ni la menor idea de dónde pueden estar en este mismo momento. '' Dijo Emma muy preocupada.

'' ¿Familia? ¿Amigos? Swan, ¿Quiénes son **'tu familia'**? Que yo recuerde y mi memoria no me falla, no tienes familia y tus únicos amigos somos August y yo. '' Al mencionar a August, Emma recordó que él también sabe de Storybrooke y todos los que habitan ahí. Una idea llegó a su mente y decidió llevarlo a cabo olvidando su trabajo.

''Roger, dame el número de August, necesito hablar urgentemente con él. August tiene que saber dónde está mi familia. '' Dijo Emma con ojos llenos de esperanza y Roger la miró como si hubiera perdido la cabeza.

''Swan, ¿Estás bien? ¿Tienes fiebre? Lo más seguro August no sabe nada de esa familia que tanto dices tener. ''

''Hazme caso, Roger! Dame el teléfono de August!'' Emma estaba empezando a perder la paciencia y al ver que se estaba enojando, Roger se rindió y le entregó el número de August. Emma cogió su celular y lo llamó.

''Habla August, ¿Con quién tengo el placer de hablar?''

''August! Soy Emma.''

''Emma! ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo has estado?''

''August, necesito tu ayuda. Es urgente. ¿Estás ocupado?''

''No, Emma. Para ti estoy disponible, ¿Dónde nos vemos?''

'' ¿Qué tal en el Starbucks que está a dos calles de mi trabajo? ¿Te parece bien?''

''Claro, te veo en 15. ''

Emma colgó la llamada y salió de su trabajo a escondidas de Amanda ya que ella se encontraba en los pasillos hablando con Roger y dos compañeros más. Roger se dio cuenta de la huida de Emma pero no dijo nada, mientras que Amanda sí se dio cuenta pero tomó la decisión de hablar con ella luego.

 **OUAT**

 ** _En Starbucks_**

August estaba sentado en una mesa esperando su pedido y el de Emma antes de que ella llegue. August notó a Emma preocupada por teléfono y quería saber en qué él la puede ayudar. En ese momento suena el timbre de la entrada, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos y ve a Emma entrar. Ella ve a August no muy lejos de la entrada y decide ir a tomar su asiento.

''Que bueno que te veo, August… porque necesito tu ayuda y sé que tú me entenderás en este caso. '' Dijo Emma un poco relajada.

''Bueno, Emma. Tú das la orden y yo obedezco. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? ¿Qué pasó?''

''Necesito que me ayudes a encontrar a mi familia. '' August frunció el ceño. ''A mi VERDADERA FAMILIA. '' Dijo Emma mirando seriamente a August, ella sabía que él sabe algo sobre su verdadera familia. August miró profundamente a Emma. Sí, él sabía sobre su verdadera familia, pero a él no le tocaba contarle eso, ese trabajo le toca a otra persona y no es él. No sabía si decirle la verdad a Emma, darle la clave que él sabe o negarlo completamente .Así que decidió:

''No sé de qué estás hablando. '' Dijo August seriamente, tratando de que Emma no se diera cuenta que estaba mintiendo.

''Mientes, August. Algo sabes y no quieres contarme. Cuéntame, necesito encontrarlos y es ya. '' Dijo Emma preocupada, ninguno de ellos habían salido de Storybrooke-Bueno, Regina, Henry, Rumple y Zelena sí-pero Killian y sus padres no.

''No sé de qué hablas, Emma. Te lo juro. No sé de qué me estas hablan-'' En ese momento, Emma lo interrumpe enojada.

''MIENTES, AUGUST BOOTH! Tú sabes quienes son mis padres, sabes de Regina y Henry y no quieres decirme dónde están. No sé por qué estoy aquí. Alguien nos mandó a 5 años atrás y a mí me envió a vivir 2 semanas de mi miserable vida antes de-¿Sabes qué? Estoy perdiendo el tiempo aquí. Mejor me voy. '' Emma se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta hasta que fue detenida por August que agarró su brazo.

''Ok, Emma. Sí, sé dónde están cada uno de ellos pero no te puedo decir dónde están, no te puedo decir si tienen sus recuerdos o no. Pero si te puedo decir una cosa, una sola persona tiene sus recuerdos y te está buscando. '' Dijo August.

'' ¿Henry? ¿Es Henry?'' dijo Emma con una pequeña sonrisa, la cual duró unos segundos al ver la cara de August.

''Lamentablemente, Em. No es Henry el que te está buscando. Cálmate un poco, esa persona te va a encontrar y cuando te encuentre, lo vas a entender. ''

''Pero…Si tú sabes quién es la persona que me está buscando, ¿Por qué no puedes decirme quién es?'' Preguntó Emma confusa y con un poco de sospecha.

''Porque esas son las ordenes que recibí de…de…Mejor olvidemos eso, ¿Sí?'' Dijo August con una sonrisa nerviosa, estaba aterrado porque por poco iba a decirle quién hizo que Emma y su familia terminen en Boston 5 años atrás.

Emma continuó mirando de una manera sospechosa. August le estaba escondiendo algo y ella no se iba a rendir hasta saber quién es la persona que le ordenó a August no decir absolutamente NADA. Así que por el momento, lo dejó pasar y decidió disfrutar su chocolate caliente.

''Ok, dices que cuando esa persona me encuentre, voy a entender todo. Así que vamos a disfrutar este momento con tranquilidad. '' Dijo Emma fingiendo estar tranquila.

''Emma, tienes que escucharme. Coge las cosas con calma, sigue tu día con normalidad porque esa persona va a llegar, de eso estoy seguro. Así que relájate. '' Dijo August preocupado.

''Ok. ''

''Ok. Pues ya tengo que irme. Pago la cuenta y nos vamos. ''

''Ok. Además, no tengo ganas de seguir trabajando, así que me voy a quedar en mi apartamento. '' Dijo Emma.

''La decisión es tuya. '' Pagaron la cuenta y al salir se despidieron con un fuerte abrazo. Emma se fue a su apartamento y August fue a darle una visita a alguien antes de huir de Boston completamente.

Al otro lado de la cuidad, Hades estaba sentado en su sofá junto con un cachorro Shih tzu color negro con manchas blancas. Estaban tranquilos observando la vista desde la ventana hasta que suena el timbre de su casa. El cachorro se encontraba dormido en el sofá mientras Hades contestaba la puerta.

''Me enteré de lo que hicisteis, Pinocchio. Tienes suerte que cerrasteis la boca ANTES de mencionar mi nombre, porque si decías que fueron mis órdenes, ibas a pagar amargamente las consecuencias. '' Dijo Hades al abrir la puerta. August lo miró asustado, preguntándose cómo él supo eso y Hades, como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos, continuó.

'' ¿Cómo lo supe? Simple. Tengo ojos en todos lados, recuerda, soy el dios del Inframundo, Tengo mis poderes tanto en mi hogar, como en Storybrooke y en éste mundo sin magia. Separé a esa **'Hermosa Familia Feliz'** y borré sus recuerdos. '' Dijo Hades con una sonrisa victoriosa.

''Sí, les borraste sus recuerdos pero se te olvida que solamente UNA persona todavía los conserva, y va a encontrar la manera de destruirte tan pronto sepa que fuiste tú quién los mandó por el portal del tiempo. '' Respondió August, desafiando a Hades.

''Ja, ja, ja! Claro, pero va a ser muy difícil devolver los recuerdos a los demás. Dime, ¿Cómo Emma Swan va a hacer para que todos la recuerden? ¿Un beso de Amor Verdadero? No, Pinocchio, ésta vez las cosas no funcionarán de esa manera. Veremos que va a hacer la Salvadora para rescatar a su familia. '' Dijo Hades con una enorme sonrisa malvada en su rostro. ''Ya cumpliste con tu trabajo, ahora lárgate de aquí, desaparece y si veo que ayudas a Emma, lo vas a lamentar. Esto lo tiene que resolver ella sola, ella es la Salvadora, que haga su trabajo. ''

En ese momento, August, a regañadientes, se largó de la casa de Hades. Se montó en su moto y se fue lejos pero antes de desaparecer de Boston, decidió darle una nota a Emma.' _A la mierda las consecuencias que Hades me hará pagar. Otra pista no hará daño a nadie._ ' Estacionó la moto frente al edificio donde reside Emma, entró al edificio hasta encontrar el apartamento de Emma. Cerró la nota en un sobre y luego tocó dos veces, con la esperanza de que Emma abra la puerta al instante para lograr despedirse y darle la nota, para su decepción, Emma no contestó ' _Son las 6:30, algo estará haciendo pero ya no tengo tiempo._ '. Dejó la nota debajo de la puerta y volvió a tocar. Después de haber acabado su pequeña misión, se despidió en silencio y se fue de Boston para siempre.

Al otro lado de la puerta, Emma estaba terminando de recoger y arreglarse un poco la ropa antes de abrir la puerta. Al abrir, no encontró a nadie pero encontró una nota en el suelo. Tomó el pequeño sobre y lo abrió, al reconocer la letra de la persona quién lo escribió, corrió hasta el final del pasillo del edificio para ver si August todavía seguía allí pero no lo vio. Abrió la nota y leyó lo siguiente:

 ** _Emma:_**

 ** _Se supone que no te diga esto pero ya no puedo más. La persona que te está buscando es alguien que sabe muy poco de ti, al igual que tú de esa persona. No te desconfíes, esa persona es la clave que te va a ayudar a encontrar a tu familia. Ten calma, va a llegar. Yo me iré lejos de Boston, de alguna manera estoy en un gran lío y tuve que irme. No me busques, tienes una misión que cumplir. Confío en ti y sé que vas a encontrar a tu familia. Esa persona tiene el libro y ahí tendrás todo lo que necesitas. Lo vas a lograr, eres la Salvadora. Gracias por todo._**

 ** _Nos vemos pronto, Emma._**

 ** _August._**

 ** _A/N: Como vieron aquí…Henry no es la persona que conserva sus recuerdos, ni tampoco tiene el libro, ¿Dónde está Henry? Y sobre la persona que sí conserva sus recuerdos: Pensé en darles una pista en esa nota pero después lo pensé y dije…No, better not. ;) Ahora la pregunta es… ¿Quién es esa misteriosa persona de quién August habló en la nota? ¿Quién ustedes piensan que es? Dejen un review._**


	3. Todo es un Misterio

**_Capítulo 3_**

 ** _Todo es un misterio_**

 ** _A/N: Perdonen el cliffhanger del capítulo anterior... tenía que hacerlo jajaja. Gracias por sus comentarios y que bueno que les ha gustado el cuento hasta ahora. Ahora no digo más... Disfruten el capítulo de hoy!_**

 ****Después de haber leído la nota que dejó August, Emma estaba hecha una furia. No sabía en qué lío se ha metido August pero ahora que lo necesitaba, huye. Después del enojo, sintió preocupación, sentía que tenía que ir a buscar a August pero él le dijo claramente en la carta que no lo busque. Si alguien sabe lo que es Emma, es testaruda. Ella se preparó, buscó sus llaves y salió del apartamento en busca de August. Eran las 8:30PM y no había señal de August por ningún lado. Emma siguió buscando pero no encontró nada, estaba conduciendo a una máxima velocidad y cuando pasó el semáforo, no se fijó que la luz del semáforo estaba en rojo y de la otra carretera venía otro automóvil, un hombre de unos 35 años, conduciendo bajo los efectos del alcohol, choca contra el escarabajo de Emma. Lo último que recuerda Emma es ver la luz y un timbre, señal de que la ambulancia había llegado, eso fue lo último que vio antes de que todo se volviera negro y perdiera el conocimiento.

 ** _Una hora y media después…_**

Emma se encontraba en una habitación de emergencias. Poco a poco fue recuperando el conocimiento y lentamente abrió sus ojos y lo primero que observó es el techo. Emma frunció el ceño al ver que no recuerda qué pasó, miró a su izquierda y vio el monitor cardíaco y en ese momento se dio cuenta que se encontraba en el hospital. Mira a su derecha y ve a Amanda y Roger sentados, Amanda se da cuenta que Emma ya despertó, se acercó a ella.

''Emma, ¿Cómo te sientes?'' Preguntó Amanda con preocupación.

''Estoy bien, Jefa. Gracias. '' Respondió Emma

''Qué bueno que ahora estés bien, nos tenías muy preocupados. '' Dijo Roger

''Perdón, era que estaba buscando a August, me dejó una nota de despedida y de la nada desapareció. Lo he buscado por toda la ciudad y nada. ¿Te ha llamado?''

''No…de hecho, no sabía que él se iba de Boston hasta ahora que lo mencionas. ¿Por qué quiso irse sin despedirse? No entiendo. ''

''Aparentemente estaba en un gran lío y tuvo q irse de aquí. '' Respondió Emma

''Al parecer andaba en malos pasos ó alguien lo amenazó y él tomó la decisión más fácil…huir. Como alguien que conozco. '' Intervino Amanda y puso su mirada en Emma.

''Eh?'' dijo Emma, ella sabía que Amanda se estaba refiriendo a ella.

En ese momento entró el doctor para darle las noticias a Emma, Amanda y Roger. ''Bueno, Emma. Tienes suerte que no fue nada grave, así que ya te puedo dar de alta. Sólo tienes que tomar unos medicamentos por unos días para el dolor de cabeza pero nada más. ''

''Gracias, Doctor…''

''Spencer. Pero me llaman Alex, ese es mi nombre. ''

''Gracias, Alex. '' Dijo Emma con una mirada de agradecimiento.

''Bueno, Emma. Te llevo a casa. '' Dijo Amanda. ''Tenemos que hablar. '' Roger y Emma la miran con los ojos muy abiertos y Roger le susurra a Emma ''Te escapaste hoy del trabajo y de ésta, con la mirada que puso al darse cuenta que no estabas el resto del día, estoy seguro que no te vas a librar.''

Emma se maldijo a sí misma por no haber sido un poco más discreta.

 **OUAT**

Amanda y Emma llegaron al apartamento de Emma. Amanda la llevó hasta el sofá y ella se dirigió a la cocina para prepararle una merienda. Merendaron en silencio pero sus pensamientos estaban corriendo a mil millas por hora.

''Emma, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que te ibas a ver con Booth? Te hubiera dejado ir de todas formas. ''

''Estabas hecha un monstruo esta mañana, ¿Estas segura que me ibas a dejar?'' Tuteó Emma.

''Emma!'' gritó Amanda antes de darle un suave golpe en el hombro. ''Claro que te iba a dejar ir,si era algo importante para ti…''

''Si, era importante encontrarme con él. Necesitaba su ayuda para encontrar a algunas personas que conocemos en común. '' Dijo Emma mirando a Amanda de reojo.

'' ¿De quién se trata? Puede que te pueda ayudar. Recuerda que tú aprendiste tus destrezas de mí y que mejor profesional que yo ayudando a una de mis mejores empleadas. ''

Por un momento, Emma lo pensó, pero recordó la nota que le había dejado August. Esa persona ciertamente la estaba buscando pero aún no sabía cuándo iba a aparecer y algo mucho más importante, ¿Dónde iba a aparecer? Pero Emma necesita encontrarlos lo más pronto posible, pero contarle a Amanda tiene sus ventajas pero también sus desventajas. Prefirió no contarle.

''No te preocupes, Amanda. Gracias por la intención. Tengo todo bajo control. August me dijo dónde se encuentran y cuando ya esté mejor, los voy a encontrar. '' Ok, eso no es del todo mentira pero por lo que veo, Amanda lo tomó bien.

''Ok. Pues ya te dejo descansar, puedes tomar el resto de la semana libre. '' Dijo Amanda

''Gracias. '' Con eso Emma se despidió de Amanda y cerró la puerta del apartamento. Fue a tomar un baño para después poner su pijama e irse a dormir.

 ** _Ella se encontraba en las calles de Boston, habían muchas personas a su alrededor caminando, iban y volvían a toda velocidad. Emma se sentía como un fantasma, las personas traspasaban a través de ella y se sentía extraña. De repente algunas personas que habían detenido su paso y no dejaban de observar a Emma. Ella sintió que alguien la estaba observando y se voltea, al fijar su mirada en las personas que estaban mirando a Emma, ella comenzó a correr hacia ellos pero a la vez sentía que por más que intente acercarse a ellos, más se alejaban ellos de Emma. Al ver que no tenía éxito al acercarse a ellos, usó su magia y en un humo blanco, apareció frente a Regina y Henry._**

 ** _''Regina! Henry! ¿Dónde están? Tengo que encontrarlos pero necesito saber dónde están. '' Dijo Emma preocupada y alarmada. Lo que no esperaba era cuando Henry hizo una pregunta, una que hirió lo más profundo de su corazón al escucharlo a través de su propio hijo biológico._**

 ** _'' ¿Quién eres?'' Al escuchar eso, Emma parpadeó muchas veces para ocultar las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir. Henry, su hijo biológico no la reconoció, no recordaba quién era ella._**

 ** _'' ¿Regina?'' Dijo Emma._**

 ** _''Es Señorita Mills para ti, ¿Cómo te atreves a llamarme por mi nombre? No sé quién eres para que tengas el derecho de llamarme así. '' Respondió Regina fríamente, sin darse cuenta de la mirada herida que puso Emma. Ella después miró a sus padres…David estaba al lado de Snow, ambos observando al bebé Neal con una sonrisa en su rostro._**

 ** _'' ¿Mamá? ¿Papá? ¿Neal?'' El bebé, al escuchar su nombre, volteó su mirada y se encontró con los ojos verde azulados de Emma y empezó a sonreír. Sus padres la miraron extrañados y Emma ya cayó en cuenta que ellos no tampoco saben quién es pero la sonrisa de Neal le dio esperanza. Buscó a Killian con la mirada y lo vio sentado en una banca, no le quitaba los ojos de encima y ella se acercó a él lentamente, con esperanza de que él la reconociera, algo que no consiguió._**

 ** _''Hola. ¿Nos conocemos? Siento que te he visto en algún lado. '' Dijo Killian mirando cuidadosamente a Emma._**

 ** _''No…No nos conocemos. ''_** _'Pero pronto me reconocerás…'_ **_pensó Emma, dándole una sonrisa triste a Killian. Se levantó y siguió su camino._**

 ** _De repente una niña, de unos 6 años, ojos azules, cabellos ondulados, con una camisa blanca, pantalones y una chaqueta de cuero color negro se acercó a Emma corriendo y le extendió la mano, en esa mano tenía un papel y Emma lo tomó y le dio una pequeña sonrisa._**

 ** _''Pequeña, ¿Acaso tus padres no te han enseñado a no hablar con extraños?'' Preguntó formalmente Emma a la niña._**

 ** _''Sí, mi mami me enseñó, pero confío en ti. No me vas a hacer daño. '' Dijo la niña._**

 ** _'' ¿Ah, sí? Y ¿Cómo sabes que no te haré daño?'' Preguntó curiosamente Emma._**

 ** _''Porque eres buena, Emma. '' Dijo la niña antes de reírse._**

 ** _'' ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?''_**

 ** _''Todo el mundo sabe tu nombre, Emma. ''_**

 ** _''No todo el mundo. Al parecer mi novio, mis padres e incluso mi amiga y mi hijo no parecen recordar quién soy. '' Dijo Emma con una mirada triste. Ellas siguieron caminando en silencio hasta llegar a un parque y sentarse en una banca cerca de un lago._**

 ** _''No saben quién eres pero en su subconsciente saben quién eres en realidad. ¿No te fijaste en cómo te miraron?'' Dijo la niña a Emma mirando al lago._**

 ** _Emma mira a la niña sorprendida '_** _Qué inteligente es ésta niña…me pregunto quiénes serán sus padres.' **Pensó ella. ''Sí, pero quiero que me recuerden, son mi familia, es lo único que tengo!''**_

 ** _''Y lo harán, pero no va a ser fácil. Una sola persona te va a ayudar a encontrar el resto, estoy segura de eso. '' La niña está tratando de que Emma no se rinda y pierda la esperanza de encontrar a su familia._**

 ** _''Todo es un misterio, no sé por dónde empezar, no sé qué hacer…' Dijo Emma al borde de lágrimas y la niña, al verla así, se acercó a Emma y la abrazó._**

 ** _''No te preocupes, Emma. Esa persona está mucho más cerca de lo que te puedes imaginar. Quiero que me hagas un favor, Emma. Quiero que confíes en ella, es la única que te puede ayudar a encontrar a los demás y ella sabe lo que hace. ''_**

 ** _''Así que es una mujer de quién estamos hablando… ¿Puedo saber quién es? ¿Es Regina? ¿Snow?'' Preguntó Emma mirando fijamente a los ojos de la niña._**

 ** _''No…no es ni Regina, ni Snow…y no, tampoco puedes saber quién es. No puedo contestarte esa pregunta. '' Al escuchar eso, Emma se enojó pero mentalmente contó hasta diez e hizo lo que pudo para no expresar su enojo con la niña._**

 ** _''Ok. Y ¿Cómo te llamas?''_**

 ** _''Lo sabrás muy pronto. Por cierto, ni yo misma sé cuál es mi nombre. '' Mintió pero intentó mezclar la mentira con una broma._**

 ** _''Jajajaja, muy graciosa. Ya me caes bien…Pero ¿Por qué no puedo saber quién es ella? ¿Por qué no ha llegado esa persona para comenzar a buscar a los demás?'' Preguntó Emma. Su detector de mentiras se había activado al escuchar la respuesta de la niña, pero es solamente una niña inocente, así que lo dejó pasar._**

 ** _''No lo sé. Lo que sí sé es que cuando la encuentres, vas a entender muchas cosas…cosas que yo sé y no tengo permitido contarte. ''_**

 ** _''Pequeña, ¿Acaso August es tu padre? Me estás diciendo lo mismo que dijo él. ''_**

 ** _La niña frunció el ceño. 'No sé quién es el tal August. ''_**

 ** _''Es un amigo. ¿Por qué no puedes decirme quién es? ¿Alguien te dio una orden de no decirme nada?'' Preguntó Emma_**

 ** _''Digamos que sí, tengo órdenes de no decirte nada. Las cosas vendrán por si solas. '' Dijo la niña tomando la mano de Emma. ''Ya tengo que irme…''_**

 ** _''Pero… ¿Cómo? ¿A dónde vas?'' Preguntó Emma al ver que los padres de la niña no han aparecido._**

 ** _''Tengo que irme…Ya dije todo lo que tenía que decirte. Un placer, Emma Swan. Nos vemos pronto. '' Dijo la niña y antes de que Emma responda, la niña continuó su camino corriendo._**

 ** _Emma se sentía bien pero a la vez molesta, esperaba que la niña respondiera a todas sus preguntas pero no logró sacar ninguna información de ella. Ella volvió a sentarse en la banca a mirar los cisnes en el lago. De repente recordó la nota que le dio la niña, en esa nota está escrito un nombre pero al abrir la nota…_**

Emma abrió sus ojos al escuchar la alarma. Quería destruir ese despertador y hacerlo pedazos. Eran las 5AM, ' _Muy temprano…'_ gruñó Emma antes de desactivar la alarma y volver a dormir.

 ** _A/N: Por otro momento pensé en revelar Quién es pero #NoSpoilers! Pero por lo menos les di otra pista. Puede que en el próximo capítulo o el que le siga, la persona misteriosa salga a la luz. ¿Saben de quién hablo? Qué pena, No es Snow, ni Regina. Me hubiera gustado que fuera Regina pero mi cuento está dirigido hacia otra dirección. Sé quién va a hacer y tengo mis razones por haber escogido a esa persona. Dejen un review… Hasta la próxima!_**


	4. Nostalgia

**_A/N: Aquí está lo prometido. Un viernes, una nueva actualización. Cualquier pregunta, me puede conseguir ahí o me puede dejar un review o un PM y respondo. Ahora, a disfrutar este capítulo. Estoy segura que les va a gustar. ;)_**

 ** _Capítulo 4_**

 ** _Nostalgia_**

 **October 10,2011**

Emma abre poco a poco los ojos al escuchar a alguien tocar la puerta. En sus pensamientos estaba esa niña con quién ella había soñado y esa nota que tenía en sus manos. Toma su baño y se viste antes de contestar. Al otro lado de la puerta, se encontraba Roger con su café Americano y un Cocoa con whipped cream y chispas de canela para Emma y panqueques de manzanas. Ella, al ver que era Roger en la puerta, abre la puerta y lo deja pasar.

''Pensé que un desayuno te ayudará a empezar el día con un buen humor… ¿Estoy en lo correcto?'' Dijo Roger con una sonrisa en su rostro.

''Gracias, Roger. No debiste haberme traído desayuno. Aunque, por cierto, tengo hambre. ''

''Pues hice bien en traer desayuno y mirando tu cabello mojado, veo que no llevas mucho tiempo despierta…Eres una perezosa, de veras. '' Dijo Roger antes de reírse a carcajadas al ver que Emma rápidamente llevó sus manos a su cabello mojado.

''Eres un idiota. '' Dijo Emma riéndose ante la ocurrencia de Roger.

''Sí, puede que lo sea pero así me quieren las chicas. '' Roger arqueó una ceja y miró a Emma con una risa ladeada.

''Bueno, yo no te quiero. Eres mi amigo, más bien…un hermano. Al igual que August. '' Al mencionar a August, hubo un silencio en el apartamento y empezaron a desayunar.

'' ¿No sabes nada de él? Después que tú y Amanda se fueron del hospital, salí a buscarlo pero nada de nada. Es como si se hubiera desaparecido sobra la faz de la Tierra. ''

''No quiero hablar de él. Puede que sea como mi hermano pero ahora mismo estoy molesta con él. '' Dijo Emma.

''Ok, perdón. Yo tengo que irme, el trabajo me llama. '' Dijo Roger al terminar su desayuno.

''Ok, le dices a Amanda que estoy bien. Acaba de enviarme un SMS. ''

''No te preocupes, yo le digo. Que tengas un buen día, Ems!'' Se despidió de Emma con un fuerte abrazo y cerró la puerta del apartamento para irse a su trabajo.

 **OUAT**

 ** _3 horas después…_**

Eran las 3 de la tarde y Emma se encontraba sentada en su sofá viendo TV. Su vecina, la Sra. Smith la había ayudado prácticamente con todo. Emma y la Sra. Smith han desarrollado un bonito lazo desde que Emma se había mudado al edificio hace años, Emma sentía nostalgia al recordar los viejos tiempos y volver a vivirlos en estos días. Extrañaba pasar tiempo con ella, con Roger, incluso hasta con Amanda, su jefa. Emma se encontraba envuelta en sus pensamientos hasta que la Sra. Smith entra a la sala para conversar con ella.

'' ¿Cómo te sientes hasta ahora?''

''Ya me encuentro mejor. Gracias, Vanessa. ''

De repente entra Isabelle y su hermano Marcus a saludar a Emma. Isabelle tiene 4 años, con cabellos rubios y ojos azules y Marcus tiene 9, cabellos rubios y ojos color café igual a su madre. Isabelle abraza fuertemente a Emma y Marcus la saluda con una sonrisa, es un poco tímido.

''Isabelle, no tan fuerte que Emma está un poco dolida. '' Le advierte Vanessa a su hija.

'' ¿Em? ¿Qué te duele?'' preguntó Isabelle mirando a Emma.

''La cabeza nada más pero ya estoy bien, tu abrazo me sanó. '' Dijo Emma con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

''Que te recuperes pronto, Ems!'' Dijo Marcus a Emma.

Vanessa fue a la cocina para ir a preparar la cena mientras Isabelle, Marcus y Emma estaban en el sofá viendo caricaturas. Isabelle estaba abrazada a Emma y Marcus estaba sentado en el suelo observando la televisión. Dos horas después, Vanessa los llamó a la mesa y empezaron a cenar con tranquilidad. El esposo de Vanessa llegó y se llevó a los niños para hacer sus tareas antes de irse a dormir. No era su rutina normal pero hoy hicieron una excepción.

''Emma, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó antes del accidente?'' Pregunta Vanessa un poco curiosa.

''Salí a buscar a August. '' Dijo Emma simplemente.

'' ¿August? Ok. ¿Quieres cambiar de tema?'' Preguntó Vanessa, podía sentir la tensión en el ambiente al mencionar a August.

''Sí, por favor. Perdón por si te ofendió mi actitud, es que él es un caso del que no quiero hablar. ''

''Jajajaja, no te preocupes, Emma! Sé cómo tú eres, así que actitudes como esa,no me sorprenden para nada. Sé que eres un poco cerrada pero de verdad, Emma…Gracias por dejarnos entrar a tu y Marcus te quieren muchísimo y pues mi esposo…tu sabes. Ustedes trabajan juntos. Nos hizo bien conocerte. ''

''Gracias, Vanessa. Te lo agradezco. '' Dijo Emma con una sonrisa en su rostro.

''Bueno, ya tengo que irme. Mi esposo espera que le prepare algo de comer, siempre llega hambriento. '' Dijo Vanessa antes de reírse.

''Jajajajaja…Hombres…'' dijo Emma riendo.

''Sí, esas costumbres. Pero nada, así lo quiero y no me quejo. ''

''Tienes razón…''

''Emma, alrededor del mundo, hay muchos hombres…Pero sólo uno va a ganar tu corazón y luchará por ti hasta el fin del mundo. Ganará tu corazón y no será ni por medio de mentiras, ni por ningún truco. Va a ganar de manera justa y eso es lo que vale. '' Dijo Vanessa antes de darle un abrazo a Emma.

Emma estaba sorprendida. No recordaba esas palabras cuando conoció a Hook, pero al escucharlas otra vez a través de su vecina en el 2011…hizo a Emma pensar en muchas cosas y dejó de dudar. Ya hay alguien que se ganó su corazón de manera justa, y ese se llama Killian Jones. Pero no podía decirle nada a Vanessa, va a pensar que perdió la cabeza ya que no lo ha conocido y Emma tampoco ha logrado conseguirlo. Al despedirse de Vanessa y cerrar la puerta, volvió a pensar en su familia, volvió a pensar en Storybrooke, volvió a pensar en Killian, en Henry, sus padres y Regina. Incluso hasta en las personas y monstruos que venían a hacerle la vida un caos. Extrañaba ser Sheriff. Extrañaba comer en Granny's. Extrañaba planear operaciones con Henry y celebrar por cada éxito. Cuando entró a tomarse un baño, se miró al espejo y cayó en cuenta que sus ojos estaban rojos de tanto llorar. Nunca había extrañado tanto drama en Storybrooke como en ese preciso momento.

 ** _45 minutos después…_**

Roger y Amanda están frente a la puerta del apartamento de Emma. Han llevado algunos obsequios deseándole que se recupere pronto.

'' ¿No crees que es mucho lo que compramos? Emma no está entre la vida y la muerte…con unos Ferrero Rocher basta ó un Kit-Kat size Large!'' dijo Amanda rodando los ojos frente a Roger.

''Amanda…Amanda…Amanda…conozco a Emma, le va a gustar todo esto! Estoy seguro de eso…confía en mí. '' Dijo Roger antes de tocar la puerta.2 minutos después, Emma abre la puerta.

''Roger! Amanda! …¿Qué es esto?'' Pregunta Emma con una mirada perpleja. Al ver los chocolates, su mirada se iluminó como regalarle un dulce a un niño de 5 años.

''Sólo un detalle para mi hermana y amiga'' dijo Roger. Dándole un abrazo a Emma antes de entrar. '' ¿Cómo te has sentido hasta ahora, Emma?'' pregunta Amanda al ver que Emma ya se encontraba mejor, pero quería confirmar. ''Mejor, Amanda, gracias. Pero tengo que tomar los medicamentos, algunas veces me da dolores de cabeza. '' Respondió Emma, dando un paso para el lado para que Amanda entre al apartamento.

''Bueno, éstos chocolates son para ti. Roger insistía en darte chocolates y todos los otros detalles que por supuesto, ya viste. '' Dijo Amanda sarcásticamente. Emma soltó una carcajada. ''Pero bueno, espero que te gusten, los escogió él. ''

''Sí, son mis favoritas. Gracias, Amanda! Gracias, Roger! ¿Quieren tomar algo? ¿Agua, Té, Soda?'' Ofreció Emma a sus invitados.

''Agua está bien. ''

''A mí me das una soda. Por favor. '' Respondió Roger.

Emma llegó con las bebidas y empezaron a hablar. Hablaron de su vida diaria, de los últimos chismes del trabajo y los casos que se han presentado en el día de hoy. Echan de menos a Emma en el trabajo, era buena encontrando personas. Emma entendió a lo que se refería August a que siguiera su día normal como si nada hubiera pasado. En parte no debió ir a buscarlo, si no hubiera salido, hoy sería un día regular, del apartamento al trabajo, al salir compra su comida y vuelve a su apartamento y ve diferentes programas de televisión hasta el cansancio e irse a dormir. Una vida solitaria, por otra parte, se siente bien que haya sufrido ese accidente, sin eso, no hubiera valorado tanto la compañía de Vanessa y sus hijos, también ahora, Roger y Amanda en su apartamento, compartiendo con ella. La voz de Amanda la saca de sus pensamientos.

'' ¿Emma? ¿En qué piensas? Te has ido en un viaje. '' Dijo Amanda en tono bromista.

''Sí, Emma. Últimamente andas así, ¿Haz comenzado a buscar a 'tu familia'?'' Preguntó Roger de manera incrédula. ' _Idiota._ ' Pensó Emma.

'' ¿Familia? Emma, ¿Tienes una familia y no me has contado nada?''

''Familia solamente tiene dos, Amanda. August y yo.'' Dijo Roger un poco molesto.

''Roger, no te metas y mejor no digas nada.'' Puso su mirada en Amanda. ''Sí, estoy buscando a mi familia, tengo muchas preguntas y exijo respuestas. '' Dijo Emma. Una media verdad.

Amanda no pareció creerlo, que ella recuerde, Emma no tiene familia y siempre la encuentra junto con August y Roger, sabía que ella es huérfana y estuvo en muchas casas de acogida y nunca, en ningún momento, pensó en buscar a sus padres biológicos. Eso a Amanda, le estuvo muy extraño.

''Ok, eso es un tema muy delicado. Roger, mejor calla. Emma no parece estar lista para hablar del asunto, lo más seguro cuando los encuentre, nos va a contar. Pero mientras tanto, tengo que irme, mi hija tiene que haber llegado del trabajo. '' Dijo Amanda, poniendo una excusa para irse, ya podía sentir la tensión en el ambiente.

''Sí, yo también me voy. No quiero ser una molestia. '' Dijo Roger. ''Perdón, Emma. No fue mi intención hacerte enojar. '' Dijo con una mirada triste.

''No te preocupes, pero estoy un poco cansada. Pueden venir mañana u otro día si desean. ''

''Ok!'' Respondieron Amanda y Roger al mismo tiempo. Se despidieron de Emma y al cerrar la puerta, Emma soltó un gran suspiro. Fue a dar una pequeña limpieza a la sala y después fue a ponerse un pijama para irse a dormir. Se sentía nostálgica, extrañaba muchas cosas y hoy tenía los sentimientos encontrados, extrañaba vivir aquí y también extraña a su familia en Storybrooke. Lloró hasta caer dormida en su habitación. Al otro lado de Boston se encuentra Hades, contento porque Emma no ha encontrado a su familia, lo que no sabe es que al próximo día, será una victoria para Emma y un infierno para Hades.

 ** _Emma se encontraba en el parque de Boston mirando los cisnes cuando de repente una niña se sienta a su lado._**

 ** _''Hola, Emma!'' dijo la niña. Emma dio un salto del susto al escuchar la niña._**

 ** _''Hey! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y tus padres dónde están? Deben estar molestos porque hablaste con un extraño. ''_**

 ** _''Emma, mi mamá sabe que hablé contigo y no me dijo nada. ''_**

 ** _''Qué irresponsable…''_**

 ** _''Emma, escúchame…Vas a encontrar a tu familia, eso ya te lo dije, pero no te rindas. Sé que los extrañas mucho, estás llorando. No pierdas la esperanza, tu familia te necesita y tienes que ser fuerte para lo que viene. ''_**

 ** _''Decirlo es fácil…hacerlo es otra historia. ''_**

 ** _''Lo sé, pero hazlo por Henry. Ahora necesita que tú creas. ''_**

 ** _Emma lo pensó mientras procesaba esas palabras. Después miró a la niña, con una sonrisa triste pero ya ha tomado su decisión._**

 ** _''Está bien. Por Henry. '' Al escuchar esas palabras, la niña sonrío y abrazó a Emma._**

 ** _''Sabía que la Salvadora todavía estaba dentro de ti. ''_**

 ** _''Gracias…Aún no sé cómo te llamas. ''_**

 ** _''Y eso no lo vas a saber, sólo sé que mi mamá ya sabe cómo me llamo. ''_**

 ** _'' ¿Y tu papá?'' Preguntó Emma al ver que ella no menciona a su papá._**

 ** _''Murió…mamá nunca me dijo cómo, ni porque. ''_**

 ** _''Lo lamento, niña. ''_**

 ** _''No te preocupes…'' la niña iba a decir algo más pero prefirió no decir nada._**

 ** _''Me voy, Emma…'' La niña pareció pensarlo unos segundos antes de volver a hablar. ''Pero antes de irme, tengo que decirte una cosa. ''_**

 ** _'' ¿Qué?''_**

 ** _''Me llamo…''_**

En ese momento, Emma se levantó sobresaltada al escuchar a alguien tocar la puerta con fuerza. Ella, molesta porque interrumpieron su sueño, se arregló un poco el cabello para ir a abrir la puerta. Lo que no esperaba, es ver a esa persona al otro lado de la puerta, cuando la vio, abrió muy grandemente sus ojos y con la boca abierta. Una mujer pelirroja con unas botas negras, un traje verde Kelly, una bufanda y una chaqueta negra con una bebé en brazos. Tenía un bulto donde tiene las cosas de su bebé. La bebé estaba cubierta por una cobija color verde jade y su nombre en caligrafía negra que decía **_Esmeralda_**. Sus ojos verde azulados se encuentran con ojos azul cielo y antes de que Emma abriera la boca para hablar, ella se adelantó.

''Buenos Días, Emma Swan. ''

 ** _A/N: SORPRESA! Por favor díganme que ya saben quién es! No se lo esperaba… ¿Verdad? Quiero leer sus opiniones… ¿Por qué creen que escogí a ella quien conserve sus recuerdos?_**


	5. ¿Será hoy mi día de suerte?

**_A/N: Estoy tratando de actualizar regularmente, no quiero ser cruel… por ahora. Buajajaja! Tengo malas noticias: No sé si el próximo viernes publique un nuevo capítulo. Si puedo, será tarde pero trataré de actualizar el jueves o sábado…Pendiente! Disfruten el capítulo pero si NO leíste el anterior…deberías leerlo antes de leer este. Tengo mis razones por haber escogido a cierta persona… al final de este capítulo explica el porqué. Si en este cuento, hay lectores OQ shippers, mi más sentido pésame por la muerte de Robín en la serie, lo sé, a mí tampoco me gustó ese fin. Pero me gustaría que se mantengan leyendo este cuento hasta el final. Me han contado que hay problemas en dejar reviews porque no aparecen, no soy yo, puede ser que sea la pagina._**

 ** _Capítulo 5_**

 ** _¿Será hoy mi día de suerte?_**

 **October 11,2011**

 _''Buenos Días, Emma Swan. ''_

Emma no lo podía creer, no puede ser posible que **_ella_** este en su puerta. No podía creer que ella estuviera ahí, de todas las personas que conoce…ella era la última en su lista. De hecho, nunca le había llegado a la mente que fuese ella. Mientras ella seguía mirando detenidamente a Zelena, ella ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

''Bueno, Swan… ¿Cuándo piensas dejarme pasar?'' habló Zelena con voz aburrida, sacando a Emma de sus pensamientos.

''Si…sí, pasa, Zelena. No esperaba que fueras tú, ¿Sabes quién planeó todo esto?'' Preguntó Emma un poco perdida, todavía procesando la idea de que Zelena es la única que conserva sus recuerdos. _'Espera… ¿Zelena tiene el libro también? August mencionó que…NOOO.'_ Pensó Emma, poco a poco cayendo en cuenta de que sí, ahora la carta de August y las palabras de la niña tomaba sentido. Las piezas fueron cayendo poco a poco en su lugar.

''Swan…tenemos que hablar. ''

''Claro que tenemos que hablar!'' gritó Emma. '' ¿Me puedes explicar cómo diablos amanecí en mi viejo apartamento? ¿Quién planeó todo esto? ¿Con qué propósito? Fuiste tú, ¿verdad? ¿Fuiste cómplice de Hades para llevar todo esto a cabo? Para salirte con la tuya e irte con tu hija…'' Mientras Emma seguía hablando, Zelena puso a la Esmeralda en la cama de Emma, acomodó almohadas para evitar que caiga al suelo y luego buscó entre sus cosas. Emma se mantuvo callada al ver que Zelena no la escuchaba y estaba buscando algo. Emma no podía aguantar la curiosidad y tuvo el atrevimiento de preguntar.

''Zelena… ¿Qué bus…?'' Sus palabras quedan en su boca al ver que Zelena le entrega el libro de cuentos de Henry.

''Este libro contestará todas tus preguntas y qué bueno que cierras la boca, estabas hablando demasiado y ya estabas causando dolor de cabeza y por poco despiertas a mi hija. '' Dijo Zelena sarcásticamente, masajeando la puente de su nariz con los dedos.

''Ahora, vamos a contestar tus preguntas. Para empezar: NO. Yo no llevé a cabo éste plan. No lo hice para huir con mi hija. Sabes que quiero cambiar por ella. Esas fueron palabras de Regina en Granny's aquella noche, ¿Recuerdas?'' Emma asintió, un poco culpable por haberle gritado. ''Ok y NO, no fui cómplice de nadie para hacer esto y si hubiera querido hacerlo, éste sería el último lugar donde pienso enviarlos a ustedes. Puede que sepa quién ha planeado esto, tengo mis sospechas, ¿Sus planes? Desconozco. Pero primero lo primero, el libro.'' Emma asintió y coge el libro.

Al abrir el libro, encuentra todos los momentos vividos en Storybrooke y en el Bosque Encantado. Había páginas donde aparecía ella y Snow en el Bosque Encantado, donde conocieron a Hook, Cora, Lancelot y Mulan. Pasaban las páginas y recordaba los momentos en Neverland, donde las cosas empezaron a cambiar. Rescataron a Henry y volvieron a Storybrooke. También una página en donde Regina se despide de Henry y Emma para salvarlos de la maldición de Pan. También cuando derrotan a Zelena y después viajan al pasado, en el gran baile en el que se presenta como Princesa Leia y Killian como el Príncipe Charles. Cuando se sacrificó por Regina…entre otros detalles. Siguió pasando y observando página por página hasta que encontró uno que le llamó mucho la atención. Una página en el que al verlo, Emma obtuvo su respuesta, pero sobre todo, sintió una burbuja de ira dentro de su ser.

'' ¿Cómo puede ser posible? Fue Hades el que planeó todo esto…'' dijo Emma, tratando de calmar su ira.

''Bueno, veo que mis sospechas fueron ciertas. Hades olvidó una cosa y es borrar mis recuerdos, creo que todavía siente un poco de compasión por mí, lo cual ya no importa. '' Dijo Zelena.

''Y al parecer, fue él quién mató a Robín. ''

''Sí, eso ya es una noticia vieja. ''

''Zelena!'' Gritó Emma. ''Es el, bueno, era el padre de tu hija. ''

''Sí, lo cual él quería prohibirme verla. Sabía que fue Hades el que lo mató porque él mismo me lo contó. Regina tenía a mi hija, me dio acceso a verla, cuidarla y aquí estoy. Esmeralda está dormida tranquilamente en tu cama. '' Dijo Zelena con una sonrisa en su rostro al mencionar a su hija.

'' ¿Esmeralda?''

''Sí, es el nombre que ya tenía pensado poner. Quería contárselo a Regina pero amanecí en un pent-house. Exploré un poco Boston y ahora estoy aquí. ''

''Woah! Espera…Desde que despertaste en tu 'pent-house' ¿Lo único que has hecho es explorar la ciudad?' Dijo Emma alzando un poco la voz.

''Bueno, sí…Nunca he estado en…Oh, perdón. '' Se disculpó Zelena.

''Que bien! Explorando un poco…'' dijo Emma molesta.

''Bueno, por lo menos ya sé dónde está cada sitio. ¿No crees?''

''A Boston lo conozco como la palma de mi mano, Zelena. ¿Por qué no me buscaste al momento?''

''Estaba buscando a mi hermana y no la encontraba, busqué a los demás y nada…y la última persona, bueno, está frente a mí y piensa que no la estaba buscando. No lo puedo creer…''

''Perdón. '' Emma se dio cuenta de su error y se disculpó con Zelena.

''No te preocupes. Bueno, ¿Tienes alguna pregunta que ande por esa mente tuya?'' Preguntó Zelena, dispuesta a aclarar dudas.

'' ¿Por qué Hades hizo esto?'' Emma estaba confundida.

''La respuesta es muy Simple. Tú lograste lo imposible, sacar al Pirata del Inframundo y Regina ayudó a la mayoría de las personas a seguir adelante y llegar a un mejor lugar. ¿Crees que va a estar contento por eso? No, querida. Como venganza, nos hizo esto. ''

''Ok. ¿Dónde está él ahora? Porque de alguna manera logró tener acceso para ir a Storybrooke. Si logró hacer eso, quiere decir que puede estar aquí de alguna manera. ''

''Sí, estoy segura que está aquí pero no tengo ni la menor idea de dónde exactamente puede estar. '' Zelena no tenía idea pero sabe de lo que es capaz.

De repente escuchar al bebé llorar, dando la señal de que ya despertó. Emma tenía una sonrisa en su rostro al ver a Zelena correr para atender a la niña. Si en algún momento dudó en que Zelena sería maternal, éste gesto contestó su pregunta. Zelena va a ser una excelente madre para Esmeralda. Emma se levantó y fue a ver a su cuarto, donde estaba Zelena con su bebé.

''Emma, ¿Puedes aguantar a la bebé en lo que preparo la leche? No te molesta que lo prepare en la cocina, ¿Verdad?'' Emma mueve la cabeza diciendo que no le importa que use su cocina mientras coje a Esmeralda y le hace caras, tal y como solía hacerlo con Neal.

''Bueno, Zelena. ¿A quién buscamos primero?'' Emma ya quería empezar con su plan.

''De verdad no sé…son muchos los desaparecidos. ¿A quién crees que debemos buscar primero?''

''Estaba pensando en Henry…o Regina. ¿Crees que estén juntos? Hades es capaz de separarlos también. ''

''Espero que no. '' Soltó una carcajada sin gracia. ''Si hace eso y al final Regina recupera sus recuerdos y cae en cuenta de que la separó de Henry, ella se convertirá en un monstruo y lo matará al instante. Sabes lo sobreprotectora que es ella cuando se trata de Henry. ''

''Si, lo sé, soy madre de Henry también o se te olvidó eso. ''

''Bueno…lo hice a propósito. Tú eres más bien, como una _cool Mom_ para él. Sí, te preocupas por él y todo pero siempre lo consientes mucho. Regina, por lo que he visto, es mucho más maternal pero a la vez estricta. Es celosa con Henry, debo admitir que la admiro mucho y prométeme que NO le dirás esto a Regina!'' Dijo Zelena con una mirada asesina y Emma se puso a reír.

''Jajajaja! ¿Por qué? Estoy segura que Regina estará conmovida por tus palabras. Por cierto, estoy de acuerdo contigo. Regina es bien maternal. Estoy feliz que Henry sea su hijo, Regina ha hecho bien su trabajo en cuidarlo y darle todo lo que yo no pude darle. '' Esmeralda soltó una risita al ver que Emma estaba sonriendo.

''Mi bebecita está feliz, más feliz va a estar cuando le de la leche. '' Dijo Zelena con una sonrisa. Tomó a Esmeralda en sus brazos para alimentarla con la leche preparada para ella mientras charlaba con Emma.

 **OUAT**

 ** _Al otro lado de Boston…_**

Hades se encontraba malhumorado, se había olvidado de borrarle los recuerdos a Zelena. El no borró sus recuerdos porque aún la ama, aunque solamente eso le cause dolor. Si, a pesar de que Zelena lo ha traicionado para proteger a los héroes, aún la ama. Si desean saber cómo Hades logra saber éstas cosas, es muy sencillo, él tiene un espejo mágico donde él observa todo lo que pasa a su alrededor sin estar presente en el momento. Se encuentra enojado porque ahora que Zelena encontró a Emma, van a trabajar juntas para encontrar a su familia y destruirlo a él de una vez y por todas. Pero él no lo va a permitir, ya Hades tiene a alguien en mente. Se prepara y se dirige al trabajo de Emma.

''Buenas Tardes, ¿En qué podemos ayudarle?'' Pregunta Roger al acercarse a Hades.

''Buenas Tardes, ¿Roger, verdad?'' Roger asiente y Hades toma la señal para continuar. ''Estoy buscando a una mujer llamada Amanda, estuve preguntando en la calle y me dijeron que ella trabaja aquí, ¿Es verdad eso?''

''Sí, está en su oficina. Te llevo. '' Roger llevo a Hades a su oficina, no tenía un buen presentimiento pero decidió ignorar sus instintos y dejarlo pasar. ''Aquí está su oficina. '' ''Gracias'' dijo Hades.

''Hola Amanda. '' Dijo Hades

''Hola… ¿En qué puedo servirle? ¿A quién desea que busquemos?'' dijo Amanda formalmente.

''De hecho, sí…estoy buscando a alguien y tú sabes perfectamente quién es. '' Dijo Hades de una forma malvada y Amanda empezó a sentir escalofríos al escucharlo hablar así.

'' ¿De quién se trata?''

''Emma Swan. He escuchado de ella pero quiero confirmar si los datos que me han dado son ciertos. '' Mintió Hades. Él sabe perfectamente dónde vive Emma, él la localizó el primer día después de la maldición que lanzó sobre ella y su familia.

''No puedo compartir información de mi empleada con usted sin su autorización. '' Dijo firmemente.

'' ¿No te importa si busco entre sus documentos?''

''No puedes hacer eso, no tienes derecho. '' Amanda se levantó de su silla y se acercó a Hades, pero al acercarse, Hades la agarra por el cuello y la golpea contra la pared. ''No me hagas hacer esto a la mala, Querida. Sólo dime dónde están los documentos de Emma Swan y te dejaré tranquila. '' Amanda, asustada, volvió a negar con la cabeza, luchando por conseguir oxigeno ya que sentía que la estaba asfixiando.

''Sobre mi cadáver. '' Dijo Amanda sin fuerzas. Luchando con su voz para pedir ayuda.

''Tú te lo buscaste, Querida. '' Hades puso una mano en su pecho y sacó su corazón. Lo observó por unos segundos antes de convertirlo en polvo y Amanda cae al suelo muerta. Hades buscó en todos sus documentos hasta encontrar el de Emma, sin éxito, no lo encontró y decidió desaparecer. No sin antes acomodar el cuerpo de Amanda en su asiento para que piensen que está trabajando y dentro de un humo azul, desaparece de su oficina.

Quince minutos después entra Roger a la oficina para contarle a Amanda sobre Hades y el mal presentimiento que ha presentado el hombre, pero al entrar, su corazón deja de latir al ver a Amanda pálida y sin moverse del sitio, cuando Roger pone su mano en el hombro, el cadáver cae al suelo y él cae arrodillado para revisar su pulso, ahí cae en cuenta de que Amanda ha muerto. Llama a la ambulancia y luego a Emma para contarle la triste noticia. Dentro de veinte minutos, Emma llega junto con Zelena y su hija.

'' ¿Quién es ella?'' pregunta Roger a Emma pero sus ojos están fijos en Zelena y Esmeralda.

''Ella es Zelena y su hija Esmeralda, una de las personas que estaba buscando. Zelena, él es Roger, compañero de trabajo. '' Zelena deja de mirar a Esmeralda para mirar a Roger, por un momento el mundo se detuvo pero luego de compuso para saludarlo.

'' ¿Esta belleza es una de las personas que pertenecen a 'tu familia'? Si es así, pues qué bueno que yo sea parte de tu vida. '' Emma sonríe al ver a Zelena tratando de esconder su sonrojo.

''Ok, Roger. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?'' Dijo Emma un poco triste al ver la escena.

''Eso es lo que quiero saber, cuando entro a su oficina, la encontré rara…no era normal en ella hasta que la toqué y cayó al suelo, tomé su pulso y ahí me di cuenta que ya estaba muerta. Pero antes de eso, tuvo una visita, de un señor, no recuerdo su nombre. ''

''Bueno, Pero… ¿Lo puedes describir?'' Pregunta Emma.

''No soy bueno contando detalles, Emma. Lo sabes, sabes que siempre ese ha sido tu trabajo, lo mío es la acción. ''

''Emma, ¿No han visto las cámaras de seguridad? Al parecer tiene alrededor de uno por cada esquina. '' Dijo Zelena. Emma la mira sorprendida. ''Zelena, eres una genio!'' Salen de la oficina para ver los videos de las cámaras de seguridad.

Emma, junto con Roger y Zelena buscan los cassettes para ver los eventos en la oficina de Amanda minutos antes de morir. Al encontrarlos y observar cada uno de ellos, logran ver la cara del hombre…no podían creer de quién se trataba.

''Es Hades!'' gritó Emma enojada.

'' ¿Cómo sabes quién es él?'' pregunta Roger, curioso.

''Digamos que él y yo tuvimos una historia y Emma estuvo al tanto. '' Dijo Zelena.

''Es increíble, no lo puedo creer, pero ¿Por qué Amanda?'' dijo Emma.

''Emma, yo creo que él planea algo y no es nada bueno. Desconozco sus planes pero cuando él quiere hacer algo, no se rinde hasta obtenerlo y creo que iba a usar a Amanda para llegar a ti. Tenemos que buscar a los demás lo más pronto posible, Swan. Antes de que sea tarde. ''

''Yo me apunto. Cuenten conmigo para lo que necesiten. '' Dijo Roger con una sonrisa en su rostro y mira a Zelena, la cual le responde con una sonrisa de vuelta. ''Así que, Swan, ¿A quién buscamos primero?''

''Yo sé a quién debemos buscar primero…pero Emma tiene que descubrirlo primero. '' Dijo Zelena.

''Creo que ya sé a quién te refieres. '' Dijo Emma.

'' ¿Ah, sí? ¿Quién?''

''Regina Mills. ''

''Bueno Swan, hoy es tu día de suerte. Vamos a empezar con tu plan. '' Dijo Roger. Se despidió de las muchachas y se fue a su oficina a buscar información sobre **_Regina Mills._** Emma, junto a Zelena y Esmeralda salieron de allí para el pent-house de Zelena.

'' ¿Qué crees que tenga Hades en mente?'' Preguntó Emma después de que Zelena puso a Esmeralda a dormir para bajar a charlar con Emma.

'' De verdad que no sé, Emma. Pero que quiera usar a Amanda para llegar a ti es un golpe muy bajo. ''

''Sí, lo que no puedo creer es que él fue capaz de matarla. '' Dijo Emma y Zelena empezó a reír sarcásticamente.

'' ¿Perdón? Emma, no se te ha olvidado quien es Hades, ¿verdad? Él es capaz de cualquier cosa, hasta de matar si es necesario. ''

''Bueno, Sí. Pero… ¿Qué quería el de Amanda? ¿Por qué fue a su oficina en vez de buscarme, si era yo a quien está buscando?''

''Será que hay algo en esos documentos que él quiere utilizar en tu contra. ''

''No sé qué estará buscando porque mis documentos no los tiene Amanda. ''

'' ¿Me estas queriendo decir que Hades mató a Amanda en vano?'' Preguntó Zelena sorprendida.

''Así es como yo veo las cosas. Por cierto, mis documentos personales siempre andan conmigo. ''

''Ok, pues procura tenerlo cerca porque Hades lo está buscando y no será para algo bueno. ''

Emma y Zelena siguieron charlando sobre diferentes temas, conociéndose poco a poco hasta que un SMS en el celular de Emma las interrumpió. Emma coge el celular y lee el mensaje de Roger.

 _''La tal Regina Mills se encuentra en Nueva York. Te envío la dirección para que la busques. ''_

''Así que mi hermanita se encuentra en Nueva York…'' dijo Zelena al mirar a Emma.

''Eso es lo que dice Roger, espero que sea la Regina que conocemos. ¿Crees que aún conserve sus recuerdos?''

''No lo creo, Emma. Pero no podemos rendirnos ahora. Tenemos que buscar a Regina. ''

'' ¿Qué tal si mañana viajamos a Nueva York en busca de Regina?'' Preguntó Emma con una sonrisa.

''Sí. Empecemos con el plan… ¿Cómo llamaremos ésta misión? Como los que llama Henry…''

''Operación. '' Dijo Emma antes de pensar tranquilamente en un nombre para su operación. Zelena apagó el televisor para concentrarse un poco en el nombre para la operación.

''Operación Save Family'' Dijo Zelena. ''Es a nuestra familia a quien vamos a rescatar. '' Emma la miró con una sonrisa en su rostro y extendió su mano, como respuesta, Zelena tomó su mano.

''Sí, Operación Save Family'' dijo Emma.

 ** _A/N: Ya que ahora saben quién es la misteriosa persona. ¿Por qué ella? Simple. Como dijo en el primer capítulo a su hermana: Quiere cambiar por el bien de su hija. Al ella decir eso, estaba pensando y dije '¿Por qué no darle una oportunidad?' Escogí a ella en este cuento para que demuestre que ella sí quiere cambiar. Ella, junto a Emma, es su oportunidad de demostrar que sí quiere cambiar. Vamos a disfrutar este cuento con Zelena, se lo aseguro. I know… soy mala nombrando operaciones, ojalá fuera Henry, él tiene una mente brillante cuando se trata de nombrar operaciones. Otra pregunta: ¿Qué estará planeando Hades para que estuviera buscando los documentos de Emma? Dejen un Review. Nos vemos pronto!_**


	6. Regina Mills

**_A/N: Lo sé, les prometí actualizar entre jueves y sábado y no lo hice, perdón. No actualicé porque andaba un poco cansada y no usé la laptop para nada. El viernes, como regularmente he actualizado hasta ahora, no pude actualizar por la razón de que tuve el honor de conocer a la persona que le da vida a éste hermoso personaje, a quién está centrado en éste capítulo. Yes, estoy hablando de Lana Parrilla. Fue una experiencia única, fue lo mejor que me ha pasado y ha sido inolvidable. Bueno, aquí les dejo el capítulo 6 y espero que les guste. Enjoy!_**

 ** _Capítulo 6_**

 ** _Regina Mills_**

 **Octubre 12,2011**

Desde que Hades lanzó la maldición, convirtió la vida de Regina en un aburrimiento total y triste, una rutina de la cual no puede cambiar. No tiene conocimiento de su vida en el Bosque Encantado, ni su vida de vuelta en Storybrooke. Hades hizo bien su trabajo en eliminar sus recuerdos y reemplazarlos por memorias falsas. Esta mujer, Regina Mills. No tiene empleo, sólo sale de su apartamento, explora Nueva York como si fuera su primer día y vuelve a su hogar, esa es su 'rutina'. Actualmente no tiene empleo pero en sus 'recuerdos' obtuvo uno, al cual días después, fue despedida. Las cosas la cual ella se propone, nunca salen bien. En sus 'recuerdos' ella fue huérfana, su vida estaba llena de fracasos, y en su vida falsa, nadie le ha demostrado un poco de afecto, excepto una sola persona, el cual hoy día vive sólo en su corazón. Que cruel, ¿No? Pero hoy esa 'rutina' va a cambiar para ella porque recibirá algo inesperado.

Ella se encontraba en Central Park observando a los niños jugar, cuánto le gustaría formar una familia. De tan solo pensarlo, le dan ganas de llorar. Recuerda a su primer novio, Daniel, el cual lo asesinaron a sus 18 años de edad (No recuerda que Cora lo había asesinado en los establos frente a sus ojos) desde aquel día, se ha sentido sola, triste y desolada. Anhelando que algún día encuentre a alguien que la ame de verdad, tanto como la amó Daniel. Decidió dejar esos pensamientos y sentimientos a un lado mientras estaba sentada en un asiento leyendo un libro y tomando su botella de agua.

 **OUAT**

 ** _En Boston… 4 horas atrás._**

Zelena se despierta al escuchar a Esmeralda llorar a través del monitor, sale de su cama y antes de atenderla, se detiene en la habitación de Emma para tocarle la puerta con fuerza para que despierte. Zelena va a la habitación de su hija y la toma en sus brazos.

''Buenos Días, mi princesita. Hoy al parecer no estás de buen humor. '' Dijo Zelena al tomar a su hija en brazos. ''Vamos a prepararte la botella. ''

Emma se despierta y como muerta andante, camina hacia la puerta para entrar al cuarto de baño y prepararse. Quince minutos después sale de la habitación para encontrarse con el desayuno hecho en la mesa y Zelena con Esmeralda en brazos.

''Estas tarde, Swan. '' Dijo Zelena al ver a Emma.

'' ¿A qué hora exactamente querías salir a Nueva York?'' pregunta Emma.

'' A las 9AM pero ya son las 10:15. ''

''Perdón. ''

''No te preocupes, lo que realmente quiero es encontrar a mi hermana, no importa la hora que sea. '' Dando fin a la conversación, comenzaron a desayunar en un cómodo silencio. Emma ayudó a Zelena a preparar las cosas de Esmeralda antes de irnos en el escarabajo amarillo de Emma.

''No pienso montarme en ese desastre al que llamas automóvil. '' Dijo Zelena.

''Es un Volkswagen, y es un clásico. Es lo único que tenemos, o ¿Acaso Hades te dejó un automóvil para ti?'' preguntó Emma sarcásticamente.

''No. Al parecer no pensó en eso. Aun así, no pienso montarme ahí. '' En ese momento, Esmeralda comienza a reír un poco, la cual provoca una sonrisa en el rostro de Emma.

''Esmeralda está de acuerdo conmigo. Vamos. '' Poniendo fin a la conversación, Zelena no tuvo otra opción que colocar a Esmeralda en su asiento y sentarse en el automóvil antes de ir rumbo a Nueva York en busca de Regina.

 ** _Camino a Nueva York…_**

''Emma, cuando lleguemos, déjanos en un hotel para reservar 2 habitaciones. '' Dijo Zelena.

''Pero no sabemos si Regina se va a unir a nuestro plan. Además, no sabemos si ella conserva sus recuerdos. ''

''Y tampoco sabemos si Henry está con ella. ''

''Sí…'' dijo Emma con una mirada triste.

''Lo vamos a encontrar, Swan. '' _¿Qué? ¿Desde cuándo digo palabras de ánimo para otra persona que no sea yo?_ Pensó Zelena.

''Eso espero. '' Dijo Emma con una pequeña sonrisa, por dentro se estaba preparando para la desilusión si descubre que Regina no tiene a Henry.

''Emma, si Regina no tiene a Henry…Creo que él sería el siguiente en la lista. ¿No crees?''

''Sí…Apúntalo por si él no está con Regina. ''

''No he hecho ninguna lista; apúntalo en tu mente. '' Dijo Zelena y Emma asintió.

Llegaron a un hotel y Emma, Zelena y Esmeralda bajaron del escarabajo para hacer las reservaciones.

''Dejaré que Regina comparta la habitación conmigo y Esmeralda. '' Dijo Zelena.

''No sé si Regina quiera compartir una habitación contigo. ''

''Quiera o no, lo tendrá que hacer, no pienso pagar otra habitación. '' Sentenció Zelena y Emma asintió, entrando a la otra habitación para desempacar mientras Zelena, junto con Esmeralda estaba dormida en la cama con 2 almohadas alrededor de ella.

 **OUAT**

Ellas decidieron caminar por el parque. Veían a los niños jugar alegremente, algunos caminando con sus cachorros. Se escuchaban los pájaros cantar, algo que detestaba Zelena pero Esmeralda estaba relajada al escucharlos cantar. En un momento dado se sentaron en una banca, al lado de una morena vestida con una camisa gris, una chaqueta negra, unos jeans azul marino y botas negras. Emma y Zelena charlaban animadamente hasta que la morena puso su mirada en el bebé que tenía su cabeza recostada en el hombro de Zelena. Regina le sonríe a la bebé y ella le responde con una sonrisa y extiende su mano. Regina, sorprendida por el gesto, toma su mano y pone caras para hacer reír a Esmeralda. Zelena, al escuchar la risa de Esmeralda, voltea su mirada con una sonrisa, la cual dura poco al ver la razón de su sonrisa. Estaba feliz por ver a su tía, Esmeralda continuaba riendo y Regina seguía observándola con una tímida sonrisa en su rostro. Luego Regina se da cuenta que alguien la está observando y sus ojos color café se encuentra con los ojos color azul cielo y de repente siente que ha visto a esa persona en algún lado, siente como si conociera a esa persona pero no recuerda de dónde o cuando la había visto.

'' ¿Regina?'' Preguntó Zelena con una sonrisa en su rostro, sentía alegría al haber encontrado a su hermana.

'' ¿Te conozco?'' La sonrisa de Zelena desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos al escuchar esa pregunta. Abre y cierra la boca para hablar pero ninguna palabra sale de su boca. Siente sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas y para que no la vean llorar, deja a Esmeralda en brazos de Emma, se levanta de su asiento y se va. Regina se sentía congelada, no sabía que ha hecho o dicho para que la pelirroja reaccione así, por un lado se sentía aliviada de que se fue para ella poder pensar en dónde la había visto mientras que por otro lado, sentía ir tras ella. Decidió ir tras ella pero antes de levantarse, siente una mano en su hombro y ella se detiene a mirar a la rubia.

''No te preocupes, dale tiempo para procesar todo esto. '' Dijo Emma.

''Pero no sé quién es ella, siento que la he visto pero no recuerdo dónde. '' Respondió Regina. '' ¿Y tú? ¿Quién eres?''

''Soy Emma. Emma Swan. ''

''Regina Mills. '' Ella extiende su mano y Emma la acepta con la mano libre.

''Sé quién eres, Regina. ''

''Siento que te he visto, al igual que tu amiga. ¿Estudiamos juntas en la escuela? ¿Universidad?''

''Jajaja, no. De hecho, es una larga historia de cómo nos conocimos. Quiero hacerte una pregunta: ¿Conoces a un adolescente llamado Henry?''

''No. '' Fue la respuesta de la morena, sin fijarse en la mirada de desilusión de Emma. _'Cuando ella tenga sus recuerdos…pobre de ti, Hades. Regina te va a matar.'_ Cuando Emma iba a mantener una conversación con la morena, Zelena aparece.

''Emma, ¿Volvemos al hotel?'' Emma asintió como respuesta.

''Regina, ¿Tienes planes para el resto del día?'' Pregunta Emma y Zelena mira a Regina con una chispa de esperanza en sus ojos, esperando que Regina acepte la invitación.

''No quiero molestar…'' Dijo Regina un poco insegura. Rápido pensando en alguna excusa para huir.

''No, no molestas para nada. Puedes pasar el resto del día con nosotras. '' Dijo Zelena.

''Ok…'' Dijo Regina asintiendo lentamente.

''Pues es un hecho, pasarás el resto de la tarde con nosotras. '' Dijo Emma con una sonrisa.

Emma, Zelena y Regina van al hotel donde se están hospedando y de momento suena el móvil de Emma, el cual al ver quién era, lo atendió rápidamente. Dejando a Zelena y Regina en la puerta de la habitación de Zelena. Busca la tarjeta para abrir la puerta de su habitación y entrar.

''Puedes entrar, si deseas. '' Dijo Zelena.

''Gracias…Nadie me ha tratado de la manera que ustedes me tratan. '' Dijo Regina con una pequeña sonrisa al ver a Zelena atendiendo a Esmeralda.

''No hay de qué. Ahora, háblame de ti. '' Zelena conoce muy bien a su hermana menor, pero ésta NO es la Regina que ella solía conocer hace poco. Tenía que fingir que no la conoce de hace tiempo atrás para no asustarla, ya que no tiene sus recuerdos. Ahora son pre-amigas.

''No hay mucho que contar…Fui huérfana, a la mayoría de edad me abandonaron para que yo me 'independice' y mi vida ha sido más aburrida desde aquel entonces hasta hoy. '' Zelena estaba que vota chispas, como Hades pudo haber sido capaz de reemplazar las memorias de su hermana por una vida pésima para ella. No le sorprende que él lo hizo porque ella obtuvo todo lo que Zelena anheló tener, pero cambiar sus recuerdos y separarla de Henry, eso definitivamente era algo que no se lo deseaba a nadie. Hades ha ido muy, pero muy lejos. Zelena controló sus emociones y continuó hablando con Regina.

''Perdón por todo lo que has tenido que pasar para llegar a donde tú estás ahora. ''

''No te preocupes, no es tu culpa. '' Dijo Regina. _'Sí, es mi culpa…Hades te hizo esto. Nos mandó a este mundo sin magia y luego nos envió 5 años atrás y te quitó a Henry. ''_ Pensó Zelena.

''Zelena, tengo hambre!'' dijo Emma entrando a la habitación.

'' ¿Hablas en serio, Emma? Siempre tienes hambre.'' Dijo Zelena con un suspiro y Regina soltó una risita.

''Conozco un restaurante a unas cuadras de aquí. Podemos ir a cenar allí. '' Sugirió Regina. Emma sonrío de oreja a oreja y Zelena rodó los ojos al ver a Emma.

''Está bien. Vamos, Emma…Ayúdame con Esmeralda. ''

'' ¿Puedo ayudar en algo?'' ofreció Regina.

''No, Gracias. Bueno, sí…coge a Esmeralda en lo que preparo el bulto. '' Emma le entrega Esmeralda a Regina y ésta la coge con delicadeza. Esmeralda, al ver la cara de la morena, sonríe.

Cinco minutos después, Salen del hotel y van para el restaurante. Emma, Zelena y Regina charlan tranquilamente en lo que llega su pedido. Regina no lo admitiría pero se siente feliz, tranquila por haber conocido gente nueva en el día de hoy, sentía una familiaridad que aún no lograba comprender por qué, solamente había conocido a estas mujeres hace unas horas y se sentía como si estuviera hablando con sus mejores amigas de toda una vida que lleva años sin verse. ¿Quién diría que hoy su día sería diferente? Pero hay algo que ellas todavía no le han contado, y es la misión en las que ellas han planteado, ya encontraron a Regina. Ahora tienen que encontrar al resto de su familia.

 **OUAT**

''Regina, ¿Te gustó pasar el día con nosotras?'' pregunta Zelena a Regina con una pequeña sonrisa.

''Sí, me hizo bien cambiar de rutina. Siempre hago lo mismo, me despierto, camino por todo Nueva York, deseando que pasen las horas y volver para cenar y luego dormir. '' Dijo Regina bajando la mirada. Zelena pone una mano en su antebrazo y le sonríe.

''Ese es el efecto de nosotras, siempre cambiamos la rutina a todo el mundo. '' Dijo Emma antes de soltar una carcajada.

''Ya veo, Señorita Swan. '' Dijo Regina sarcásticamente antes de sonreír y Emma se detuvo en seco, con los ojos grandemente abiertos. La Regina que _ellas_ conocen, la llama así, pero ésta Regina, al llamarla así, le dio una esperanza y seguridad de que ellas van a lograr devolver sus recuerdos.

'' ¿Emma? ¿Estás bien?'' dijo Zelena con Esmeralda en brazos, de camino al hotel. Regina la miraba un poco preocupada.

''N…nada…todo está bien. '' Balbuceó Emma.

''Ok…Regina, si quieres, puedes quedarte con nosotras. '' Dijo Zelena mirando a Regina. Emma continuó caminando hacia el hotel.

''No me gustaría molestar, y ¿Con qué ropa? No tengo nada. ''

''De eso no te preocupes, tengo ropa adicional en mi maleta. '' Dijo Zelena con seguridad. Ella trajo 3 pequeñas maletas, una mediana llena de ropa para ella y su hija, otra con la ropa de Regina y otra para Henry. Zelena estaba preparada, en su primer día en Boston, compró ropa que van al estilo de ambos, se sentía segura que iba a encontrarlos.

''Oh ok…pues tengo que ir a la recepción para reservar un-'' dijo Regina pero Emma interrumpió.

''Puedes dormir en mi habitación, tengo una cama vacante y aquí no podrás pegar un ojo por Esmeralda''

''EMMA!'' gritó Zelena antes de golpearla con la almohada mientras Emma se reía hasta más no poder. Regina rápidamente soltó la pequeña maleta y se sentó al lado de Esmeralda que había despertado debido a Zelena y Emma.

''Mira lo que hiciste, Emma. Despertaste a mi bebé! Sabes el trabajo que me costó poner a dormir. '' Suspiró Zelena. Ahora tiene que volver a tratar de poner a su hija a dormir.

''Emma, ¿Cuál es tu habitación?'' pregunta Regina. Emma le hace señal que es la que se encuentra frente a la misma y le da la tarjeta para que ella entre a la habitación y se sienta como en casa. Al ver que ella entra a la otra habitación y cierra la puerta, Emma se sienta al lado de Zelena.

''Zelena, Ella no tiene a Henry. '' Dijo Emma mirando sus pies.

''Me he dado cuenta, Swan. ¿Te ha llamado Roger?''

''Sí…pero me dijo que aún no ha conseguido nada de Henry. ''

'' ¿Y los demás?''

''Bueno, de Belle consiguió algo''

''Déjame adivinar, trabaja en una Biblioteca. ''

''Jajaja sí…y Gold vive con ella. ''

'' ¿Vas a rescatar a ese imbécil también?''

''Aunque no quiera…tengo que hacerlo, Z. Él es el abuelo de Henry. ''

''Este árbol genealógico está cada vez más complicado. ''

''No hablemos de eso, por favor. ''

''Es la verdad! Cada vez se complica más…como tú y Hook. Si Hook se casaba con Milah, iba a ser padrastro de tu ex y abuelastro de Henry, también tu segundo suegro. Eres novia del ex de tu ex suegra. También, escúchame en esta…Henry es tu hijo, también es hijo de Regina, la cual es madrastra de Snow, así que Henry viene siendo hermanastro de Snow y tu tío pero también tu hijo y como Regina es tu abuelastra, Henry sería BISNIETO de Regina.'' Emma puso una mirada rara y llena de terror. Zelena, al ver su cara, no pudo aguantar y soltó a reir.

''No quiero saber del árbol genealógico. Solamente es mi familia y ya. ''

''Ok… _sobrina y nieta._ '' Dijo Zelena y como respuesta, recibió una mirada asesina de Emma. Zelena aguantó con todas sus fuerzas para no reír. Cuando Emma salió de la habitación, Zelena no lo aguantó más y soltó una carcajada.

''Esmeralda, no preguntes por el árbol genealógico de la familia…es muy complicado.'' Dijo Zelena mirando tiernamente a su hija antes de acunarla en sus brazos para tratar de ponerla a dormir.

 ** _En la habitación de Emma…_**

'' ¿Regina?'' dijo Emma al entrar a la habitación y ver las luces apagadas. _'Lo más seguro está en el baño.'_ Pensó Emma antes de quitar sus botas y acostarse en su cama. De repente, Regina sale del baño con una pijama se ceda color azul pastel y Emma le regala una sonrisa.

''Espero que estés cómoda aquí. '' Dijo Emma.

''Sí…gracias, Emma. Por todo…''

''No hay de qué. ''

'' ¿Vas a usar el baño?''

''Sí…'' Emma asintió, se levantó de la cama y entró al baño para bañarse.

Quince minutos después, Emma sale del baño y encuentra a Regina leyendo el mismo libro que estaba leyendo hoy en el parque. La rubia se recostó en su cama y miró cuidadosamente a Regina.

'' ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo, Emma?'' pregunta Regina.

''Háblame de ti… ¿Qué has hecho en todo este tiempo?'' Dijo Emma. Tenía que saber con qué recuerdos Hades lo ha reemplazado. Él las va a pagar por cada una de ellas, por borrar los recuerdos de su familia.

''Lo mismo que le dije a Zelena…fui huérfana, me abandonaron a la mayoría de edad y una vida aburrida desde ese día hasta hoy. Mi vida siempre ha sido aburrida.'' Dijo Regina

''No creo que así sea. ''

'' ¿Por qué dices eso?''

''No creo que tu vida sea aburrida…hoy no fue aburrido. '' Dijo Emma mirando a Regina a los ojos.

''Gracias, Emma. Hoy sí que ha sido un buen día. ''

''Que bueno que fue así…pero quiero que tengas en cuenta esto, valora cada día y disfruta de ella como si fuera el último.'' Como respuesta, Regina sonrió. De repente, Emma comienza a bostezar y siente los ojos cansados.

''Voy a dormir. Buenas Noches, Regina. '' Dijo Emma, acomodándose en su cama antes de dormir.

''Buenas Noches, Emma. Gracias por todo. '' Regina extendió su brazo para apagar la lámpara e irse a dormir en la otra cama.

 ** _Emma estaba sentada en el mismo lugar donde ha estado últimamente en sus sueños y ya tenía el presentimiento de que la niña iba a aparecer pronto pero la sorpresa que recibió, no fue agradable._**

 ** _''Emma!'' gritó la niña, asustada._**

 ** _''Hey! ¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás bien?''_**

 ** _''No, tengo que decirte algo. ''_**

 ** _''Pues, ¿Qué esperas? Dime…''_**

 ** _''Emma…'' cuando la niña iba a hablar, un hombre apareció dentro de un humo azul, detrás de Emma._**

 ** _''Hola, Salvadora. '' Dijo Hades._**

 ** _Su sangre se heló, su cuerpo estaba tenso, abrió sus ojos grandemente al escuchar esa voz. Esa voz la reconoce en donde sea que este. Emma se volteó lentamente para encontrarse con la mirada del hombre._**

 ** _''Hades…''_**

 ** _''Emma. ¿Cómo te ha ido en tu búsqueda?''_**

 ** _''Eso no es de tu incumbencia. Asesinaste a Amanda, ¿Qué quieres?''_**

 ** _''No, no quiero nada. Con verte sufrir buscando a tu familia me divierte. '' Dijo Hades sarcásticamente. ''Pero ahora que mencionas a Amanda, ella no cumplió con mi orden. ''_**

 ** _'' ¿Cuál? ¿Guardar mis documentos? Ese es su trabajo. ''_**

 ** _''Precisamente por eso. Pero ahora no quiero tus documentos, ya encontré otra manera, otra estrategia. Buscaba los documentos porque quería usar algo en tu contra pero después me di cuenta que eso no te iba a afectar mucho, así que otra idea llegó a mi mente y…Bueno, lo estoy llevando a cabo.''_**

 ** _''Emma…no lo escuches, él solo quiere herirte. '' Dijo la niña._**

 ** _''Mi diversión es verte sufrir. ''_**

 ** _'' ¿Qué piensas hacer, Hades?''_**

 ** _''Emma, Emma, Emma…sé cuál es tu debilidad. Las debilidades de un ser humano, son las cosas que más aprecia. ''_**

 ** _'' ¿De qué hablas?'' Emma lo miraba de manera fría._**

 ** _''Hablo del chico…''_**

 ** _''Henry…'' En ese momento, Emma palideció. Por arte de magia, aparece Henry al lado de Hades, asustado. Sus ropas estaban rasgadas, hechas pedazos. Tenía pequeñas cicatrices en todo el cuerpo y una mirada cansada._**

 ** _''NO LO TOQUES!'' Gritó Emma._**

 ** _''Ma…'' susurró Henry_**

 ** _''Henry…''_**

 ** _''No te acerques, Salvadora o haré lo que siempre he querido hacer. ''_**

 ** _''Emma, no lo hagas. '' Dijo la niña asustada por todo esto._**

 ** _Emma trató de acercarse a Henry pero de momento, Hades traspasó su mano por el pecho de Henry y sacó su corazón. Emma lo miró con horror y gritó por el miedo que sentía. Preocupada por lo que hará Hades, Emma trató de quitarle el corazón, pero Hades fue más rápido y apretó su corazón hasta convertirlo en polvo. Emma gritó el nombre de Henry y corrió hacia él al verlo muerto en el suelo. La niña estaba llorando al verlo muerto, Emma la vio y le extendió su brazo para abrazarla y consolarla, aunque ella también estuviese desconsolada._**

 ** _''Ya cumplí mi misión, el autor ha muerto. Tu familia no recuerda nada de ti, ríndete o cada uno de ellos pagarán las consecuencias'' Dijo Hades antes de desaparecer dentro de un humo azul._**

 ** _''Emma, perdón. '' Dijo la niña._**

 ** _''No te preocupes, no fue tu culpa. Lo bueno es que no te hizo nada…pero perdí a Henry. ''_**

 ** _''Emma…tienes que buscar a tu familia, no le hagas caso a Hades. Tienes que encontrarlos antes de que sea tarde. ''_**

 ** _''Lo sé. Zelena está conmigo…hoy encontramos a Regina. ''_**

 ** _''Mi tía…'' dijo la niña sin pensar antes de que se diera cuenta de lo que dijo. Abrió grandemente los ojos al darse cuenta de lo que dijo y miró a Emma._**

 ** _'' ¿Tu tía? Espera…si Regina es tu tía, eso quiere decir que…'' En ese momento, Emma cayó en cuenta de quien realmente es la niña. Cada pieza estaba cayendo en su lugar. La niña es la hija de Zelena, pero en el sueño tiene como 6 años… ¿Cómo es posible?_**

 ** _''Hola, Emma…'' Esmeralda bajó la mirada._**

 ** _''Así que eres Esmeralda en el futuro. '' Dijo Emma lentamente agarrando la mano de Esmeralda._**

 ** _''Sí. Perdón por mentir, Tía Gina siempre me dice que es malo mentir. ''_**

 ** _''Y bien que te enseñó, pero te perdono. '' Dijo Emma con una sonrisa y Esmeralda la abrazó._**

 ** _''Una cosa, Emma… dile a mi mamá que me compre ropa violeta. No me gusta el verde. ''_**

 ** _''Se va a molestar cuando descubra que no te gusta el verde como a ella. '' Dijo Emma antes de reír._**

 ** _Antes de que Esmeralda diga otra palabra, Emma sintió como el lugar cambiaba de color, se sentía como fue llevada del sueño hacia la realidad. Veía como todo se desaparecía como si un papel fuera absorbido o quemado por el fuego. Llevándola a la realidad._**

Emma abrió los ojos y se encontró a una Regina preocupada al lado de ella. Tardó unos segundos en reaccionar y caer en cuenta de que se encontraba en una habitación del hotel.

'' ¿Estás bien?''

''Sí, ¿Qué pasó?''

''Tuviste una pesadilla. Toma, traje un vaso de agua. '' Emma asiente y acepta el vaso antes de tomar un sorbo.

'' ¿Quieres hablar del sueño?'' Emma niega con la cabeza.

''Ok. Entiendo. Suele pasar conmigo de vez en cuando. '' Dijo Regina.

''Suele pasarle a todo el mundo…incluyendo Henry. ''

'' ¿Quién es Henry?''

''Nues…Mi hijo. '' Corrigió Emma antes de que fuera tarde. Esta mujer no es la Regina que conoce.

''Oh, ok. Orita escuché tu celular sonar. Deberías atender. ''

Emma se levantó de su cama y buscó su celular que lo había dejado al lado del televisor. Lo prendió y encontró 2 mensajes de Roger, abrió el primero y formó una sonrisa en su rostro mientras que el segundo era una dirección.

 _'Henry se encuentra en un orfanato ahí mismo en Nueva York. Te envío la dirección para que mañana a primera hora, lo busques.'_

Emma tecla el número de Zelena y ella responde al 4to tono.

'' ¿Qué quieres, Swan?'' Habla una Zelena malhumorada porque le han interrumpido el sueño.

''Roger me escribió. Henry está aquí en Nueva York en un orfanato. ''

''Ok. En un par de horas iremos a buscarlo. Ahora, déjame dormir en paz. '' Dijo Zelena antes de colgar el teléfono.

'' ¿Andan buscando al tal Henry?'' Preguntó Regina.

''Sí. Sé que es muy pronto porque te conocimos ayer, pero… ¿Te gustaría conocerlo?'' Dijo Emma con una pequeña sonrisa. Sabía que la Regina que conoce diría que sí sin pensarlo dos veces, pero no estaba muy segura sobre esta Regina, ya que no tiene sus recuerdos.

''Sería un placer. '' Dijo Regina sonriente. Ambas se fueron a sus camas para descansar, les espera un día muy productivo.

 **OUAT**

 ** _En Boston…_**

Hades se encontraba observando a través de un espejo todo lo que Emma y Zelena han hecho desde la tarde. No estaba nada contento porque ya encontraron a Regina y ahora están en busca del resto de la familia. Se arrepentía no haber borrado los recuerdos a Zelena. Ahora estaban logrando encontrar a su familia y echando a perder su plan, tiene que pensar en algo. Quince minutos después, le llegó una idea a la mente. Pero aún no era el momento de llevarlo a cabo, así que decidió esperar un poco más…

''Me las vas a pagar, Emma Swan. Estas echando a perder mi plan. Vamos a ver si te gusta el plan que voy a llevar a cabo. ''

 ** _A/N: Uuuuuuu! ¿Qué idea tendrá Hades? Recuerde dejar un review. Hasta la próxima._**


	7. Henry Mills Part 1

**_A/N: Este no es una nota, jajajaja. Es un nuevo capítulo. Gracias por expresar sus opiniones, Traduciré el cuento al Inglés tan pronto lo termine. Gracias por sus comentarios, favoritos, seguir el cuento y sobre todo, disfrutar cada capítulo tanto como yo lo disfruto escribiendo para ustedes. Si tienen alguna pregunta sobre el cuento o sobre los capítulos, dejen un review o me dejan un PM. Perdón si no he actualizado con regularidad como les había prometido anteriormente, haré lo posible para actualizar una vez a la semana. Me preguntaron si es OQ o SQ… como dije claramente en el capítulo 2, ésta historia tiene incluido todos los ships, después de ahí, sólo les diré que sigan leyendo la historia. Ahora, Disfruten el capítulo!_**

 ** _Disclaimer in chapter one._**

 ** _Capítulo 7_**

 ** _Henry Mills Parte 1_**

 **Octubre 13,2011**

 ** _En las calles de Nueva York…_**

Se preguntarán dónde está Henry. El joven moreno no lleva el apellido Mills, de hecho, no tiene apellido. Hades ha borrado todos sus recuerdos y lo ha convertido en un joven rebelde. De un joven humilde, con el corazón del verdadero creyente, lo ha convertido en un joven insensible y lleno de rencor. No tiene familia, de acuerdo a los falsos recuerdos, es huérfano. Abandonado al nacer y hoy, a sus 15 años, anda en busca de sus padres pero no es por la razón que pensamos. No, no es para conocerlos, es para echarles en cara el error que han cometido al abandonarlo y vean en lo que se ha convertido.

El joven caminaba por las calles, con una camisa color azul marino y una chaqueta negra, sucia. Tenía puesto unos pantalones que le quedan un poco grandes porque no son de él, sino que es una de las tantas ropas que han donado para el orfanato y llevaba unos converse negros y sucios por el mucho uso y llevaba su cabello despeinado. De repente ve a un muchacho tocar la guitarra en el parque y se acerca al muchacho.

''Hola Mike. '' Dijo Henry

''Henry! ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo amaneciste hoy?''

Mike es un joven de unos 22 años de edad, conoció a Henry cuando trató de robarle su guitarra para venderla y obtener dinero. Cuando el moreno pensó que iba a llamar a la policía, pensaba huir pero a cambio de eso, fue detenido por el gesto de Mike. Tenía un pequeño envase lleno de comida y se lo ofreció a Henry. Desde hace 3 días, Mike es la única persona en quien Henry le ha tomado un poco de confianza.

''Aquí tengo tu desayuno, si es eso lo que buscas. ''

''Estoy hambriento. '' Fue la simple respuesta de Henry.

''Pues toma. '' Dijo Mike entregándole su desayuno a Henry.

Después de coger su desayuno, Henry salió corriendo para comer tranquilamente y en privado. Comer en la calle no era fácil, siempre aparece alguien para pelear por la comida ajena. Hoy no fue la excepción.

''Hey! ¿Qué tienes ahí?'' preguntó un hombre acercándose con una mirada amenazadora a Henry.

''Eso que te importa. '' Respondió Henry, acomodándose en una esquina para comer.

''Si no compartes, lo vas a pagar. ''

''Sobre mi cadáver. Yo luché para ganarme ésta comida y ahora vienes tú a quitarme algo por el que tanto luché tener. No, tú ve a trabajar y gánate las cosas con tu sudor en la frente y déjame en paz. ''

El hombre, negando a tener un no como respuesta, tomó a Henry por su chaqueta con fuerza y con la otra mano, lo golpeó en su rostro, dejando caer a Henry al suelo con su almuerzo en manos. Al ver que Henry tardaba un poco en reaccionar, le quitó su almuerzo y fue corriendo.

''Este desgraciado me las va a pagar. '' Murmuró Henry tocándose el golpe con delicadeza antes de soltar un gemido de dolor.

10 minutos después, Mike encuentra a Henry tirado en el suelo gritando de dolor, éste corre y cae sentado al lado de Henry.

''Muchacho! Pero, ¿Qué te hicieron?'' pregunta Mike al levantar a Henry.

''Un idiota me golpeó porque no quise compartir MI comida. Mierda!'' Gritó Henry.

''Ven, te llevo al hospital. ''

''NO!''

''Henry, no se sabe si lo que tienes ahora mismo es una fractura o algo. Por cierto, tienen que curar la herida en tu rostro. ''

Henry lo pensó unos segundos. ''Está bien. Pero que no llamen al orfanato, no quiero volver allí. ''

 **OUAT**

 ** _New York Orphanage…_**

Emma, junto a Zelena y Regina, fueron al orfanato de Nueva York en busca de Henry. Entraron al orfanato y vieron a muchos niños pero no con la alegría que muchos dicen tener. Estos niños fueron abandonados al nacer, otros fueron abandonados en la calle por sus propios padres, otros vivieron en la calle y otros…Bueno, llevaban una vida lleva de abusos por parte de sus propios padres. Los agentes de Servicios Sociales han tomado cartas en el asunto sobre qué es lo mejor para cada uno de ellos y solamente han tenido dos opciones, vivir lejos de sus padres y ponerlos en adopción ó ponerlos en una casa hogar, que es el lugar donde se hospedan en este preciso momento.

Emma sabía perfectamente cómo funcionaba el sistema, sabía perfectamente qué cosas hacen en lugares como este. Sentía tristeza por todos aquellos niños y jóvenes sin hogar. No quería que nadie pase por lo que ella tuvo que pasar y por un momento estaba agradecida porque Henry tiene a Regina y no tuvo que pasar por todo esto.

'' ¿Puedo ayudarles en algo?'' Pregunto la recepcionista. Emma iba a hablar pero Zelena se adelantó.

''Sí. De hecho, estamos buscando a un joven de unos quince años llamado Henry. ¿Lo conoce?''

''Sí, déjame avisarle a Carmen para que sea ella quien los lleve a él. '' Ella coge el teléfono y llama a Carmen mientras Zelena se acerca a Emma y le dice:

''Emma, vas a ver a Henry. '' Dijo Zelena con una pequeña sonrisa y pone su brazo sobre el hombro de Emma.

''Si…voy a ver a Henry. '' Susurró Emma.

''Bueno, Señorita Swan. Espero que le vaya bien en su visita. '' Dijo Regina con Esmeralda en brazos.

''No, Regina. Tú vienes conmigo. Quiero que lo conozcas. '' Regina iba a protestar pero Zelena puso una mano en el hombro, haciendo señal que no está puesto a discusión y en ese momento aparece Carmen.

''Buenos Días, soy Carmen. Por el momento soy la tutora legal de Henry hasta que lo adopten. Pueden acompañarme si desean. '' Dijo Carmen. Emma da un paso para seguirla y mira a Zelena que toma a Esmeralda en brazos y le da las gracias a Regina.

Emma estaba un poco nerviosa. No esperaba encontrar a Henry en un orfanato y después en compañía de su madre adoptiva y su tía—si es así como se le puede considerar ahora. —Ahora iba a ver a Henry. Estaba feliz por volver a ver a Henry. Carmen abre la puerta de la pequeña habitación de Henry y la encuentra vacía. Emma siente que todo se detiene y empieza a sentir pánico al ver que Henry no está en su habitación.

''Qué raro. Henry no está aquí…''

''Tienes que encontrarlo. '' Ordenó Emma con dureza.

''Pero… ¿Quién se cree que es usted para venir a ver a Henry?''

''Soy su madre!'' Al decir estas palabras, se hizo un silencio en el pasillo del orfanato. Carmen estaba sorprendida al ver que la persona frente a ella es la madre biológica de Henry.

''Si eres su madre, ¿Por qué lo abandonó? ¿Sabes lo mucho que está sufriendo el pobre chico?''

''Usted no…'' iba a seguir hablando hasta que fue detenida por Regina.

''Emma, no vale la pena. Vámonos. Busquemos a Henry. Tiene que estar en algún lado. '' Regina tomó el brazo de Emma para alejarla de Carmen, tenía el presentimiento de que si esto seguía, no iba a terminar bien.

''Ok. Pero una cosa, _Carmen._ Como no encuentre a Henry, te mando a la cárcel por irresponsabilidad. Si eres su tutora legal, se supone que estés al tanto de Henry, algo que por lo que veo, no cumples. ''

''EMMA! Tranquilízate. '' Dijo Regina antes de tomar el brazo de Emma con fuerza y salir de allí. Zelena estaba sentada en una silla con Esmeralda en su cochecito y al ver a una Regina ansiosa y una Emma furiosa, levanta de su asiento a preguntar qué ha pasado.

''Henry no está en su habitación y Emma por poco asesina a Carmen. '' Adelantó Regina antes de que Zelena abriera la boca para preguntar.

''Vámonos de aquí. '' Dijo Emma en voz grave. A punto de soltar toda su ira con el primero que la provoque.

''Emma, relájate. ¿Qué dijo Carmen? ¿No dijo dónde iba a estar Henry?''

''No, eso es lo que más le molestó. Es como si no le preocupase donde este Henry. '' Dijo Regina antes de perseguir a Emma que iba caminando rápidamente.

''Emma, calma. Encontraremos a Henry aunque ellos no nos ayuden!'' Gritó Regina al cruzar la calle.

De repente se acerca un automóvil y Emma, al ver la escena, corre para empujar y rescatar a Regina del automóvil que iba conduciendo a toda velocidad y caen al suelo, al otro lado de la calle donde estaba Zelena con Esmeralda en pequeño carrito.

''Regina! ¿Estás bien?'' pregunta Zelena

''Sí, estoy bien, Zelena. Gracias, Emma…debería golpearte porque ibas caminando muy rápido. ''

''Bueno, me gusta correr…jajaja. Pero tienes suerte que te rescate a tiempo. '' Dijo Emma tratando de calmarse.

''Ok, los agradecimientos pueden esperar. Por el momento, nuestra prioridad es encontrar a Henry, el hijo de am…perdón, el hijo de Emma'' corrigió Zelena antes de que fuera tarde.

'' ¿Ambas? ¿Cómo 'nuestro'?'' preguntó Regina sospechosamente a Zelena.

''No! No iba a decir 'hijo de ambas', iba a decir 'el hijo de Emma' porque lo que dije iba dirigido a Emma y Henry es su hijo. '' Balbuceó Zelena, golpeándose mentalmente al ver que Regina la mira de manera sospechosa y Emma estaba en shock. ''Además, si tuvieras un hijo y compartirlo con Emma, tú nunca te olvidarías de un hijo. Si no lo recuerdas, es que nunca lo tuviste, ni por adopción. '' En el momento que esas palabras salieron de su boca, se arrepintió y le rompió el alma ver la mirada triste de Regina.

Regina se sentía herida y triste sin saber porque. Claro, ella nunca olvidaría de sus hijos, si ella tuviera uno pero no lo tiene. Aun así, no podía dejar a un lado ese sentimiento de tristeza al escuchar esas palabras. Emma pone una mano en su hombro y le da una pequeña sonrisa antes de lanzarle una mirada seria a Zelena, diciéndole silenciosamente que se mantenga callada. Regina vio sus miradas y empezó a sospechar que ambas esconden algo pero prefirió no preguntar nada y continuaron su camino en silencio, Emma fue la primera en romper el hielo.

''Tengo hambre. '' Dijo Emma

''Por dios, Emma! ¿Qué órgano tienes ahí dentro que siempre tienes hambre?'' exclamó Zelena y Regina soltó una carcajada.

'' ¿Siempre es así?'' pregunta Regina

''Siempre. '' Sentenció Zelena. Continuaron caminando hasta que Emma se detuvo en seco.

''Vamos, Z. Tengo hambre y también apuesto que Esmeralda tiene hambre. '' Dijo Emma.

''Zelena, lo mejor será que nos detengamos en una cafetería por lo menos. Creo que también me está dando un poco de hambre. ''

''Ok. Vamos a una cafetería. ¿Conoces de alguna cafetería cerca?'' pregunta Zelena.

''Eso déjamelo a mí.'' Ordenó Regina con una sonrisa.

 **OUAT**

Henry y Mike estaban en el hospital, el joven moreno se encontraba en su asiento mientras que Mike caminaba de un lado a otro, esperando impacientemente al doctor. La doctora se encuentra ocupado atendiendo otro paciente y los dejo en una sala de espera.

''Mike, ¿puedes calmarte un poco? Me pones nervioso.'' Dijo Henry

''No…no puedo, eres mi amigo, Henry. Me preocupo por ti, ¿Qué pasaría si ese imbécil te hubiera hecho algo peor que un simple golpe? ¿Qué le dirías a Carmen?''

''Nada. Le digo que me tropecé con algo y ya, asunto arreglado. ''

''No parece tener todo bajo control…Además, Carmen no creerá ninguna de tus excusas. Tú más que nadie sabe cómo es ella. ''

''¿Y? Ni que ella se preocupara por mí. Por eso quería irme lejos de ahí. '' Dijo Henry.

'' ¿Y dónde pensabas quedarte? ¿En las esquinas?'' pregunto Mike un poco molesto.

''Nadie se preocupa por mí. ¿Qué más da?''

''Yo sí me preocupo por ti, Henry. Eres mi amigo. ''

''Gracias…'' dijo Henry con una pequeña sonrisa al cual Mike sonrió también. En ese momento entra el doctor para revisar a Henry.

''Buenas Tardes. Mi nombre es Allison y voy a hacerle un chequeo al chico. '' La doctora lo mira un poco preocupada. '' ¿Qué te hicieron?'' Henry iba a contestar pero Mike se adelantó, nervioso.

''Lo golpearon, pero llegamos aquí para estar seguros de que no es nada grave. ''

''Oh, bueno…pues, vamos a hacerle unos estudios. Dime, chico…tú pareces ser menor de edad. ¿Has llamado a tus padres?''

''No tengo familia, Doctora. ''

''Es huérfano. Es mi amigo. ''

Allison estaba sorprendida por la respuesta de Henry. ''Si vives en un orfanato o en una casa hogar, debería llamar a tu tutor. ''

''No la llames, por favor!'' gritó Henry, asustado.

Allison está comenzando a preocuparse por el joven al ver su rostro. Reflejaba miedo, como si hubiera gato encerrado en el lugar donde vive. Pero su trabajo es llamar a su tutor aunque el paciente no quiera, es menor de edad, alguien tiene que estar al cuidado de él pero la mirada de Henry logró convencerla.

''Esta bien, no voy a llamarla. Pero me tienes que decir porque no quieres que ella sepa que estas aquí. ''

''Ok.'' Ambos salieron de la habitación de emergencias y Mike suspiro de alivio…van a atender a su amigo.

 **OUAT**

 ** _Después de revisar a Henry…_**

Allison lo llevo a su oficina para conversar con Henry, le había prometido no llamar a su tutora a cambio que él cuente su historia. Ambos tomaron su asiento con un vaso de agua en sus manos. La Doctora miraba atentamente a Henry, pensando como un chico como él, pudo terminar con esos golpes.

''Ahora cuéntame tu historia, Henry. '' Dijo Allison, animando al chico a contar su historia. Henry tomó su vaso de agua, respiró profundamente antes de hablar.

''Bueno, como ya usted sabe…soy huérfano. Me abandonaron al nacer y terminé en el sistema. Ahí conocí a Carmen, ella me encontró y me cuidó, era un bebé aquel tiempo. Cuando tenía tres años, me adoptaron por primera vez, era el niño más feliz del planeta…pero después de unos meses me devolvieron porque ellos tuvieron un hijo propio. La segunda vez que me adoptaron, yo tenía seis, viví un año con esa familia, fue una película de terror, abusaban a diario como si no hubiera fin. Lo peor fue cuando volví, las cosas no fueron iguales, era como si tuviera un castigo permanente sin saber porque. Carmen es una mujer extraña. Un día se preocupa por mí y al día siguiente es como si quisiera matarme. Carmen me ha golpeado al pasar los años. Siempre he intentado huir sin ningún éxito porque Carmen se entera, es como si ella me estuviera espiando, lo cual es algo muy extraño para mí. Siempre está supervisando las 24 horas. Hasta que conocí a Mike, él ha sido el único que me ha ayudado a seguir adelante y no rendirme, con la esperanza de que las cosas van a mejorar. Solo quiero irme lejos, lejos de ese orfanato, lejos de todo y de todos. No quiero volver con ella porque es como volver a tener la misma pesadilla todas las noches y ya estoy cansado de sufrir. ''

Al terminar su historia, tanto Allison como Henry tenían los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Al levantar la vista, ve a Allison llorando y Henry se asustó, preocupado se acerca y la abraza.

''¿Por qué lloras?''

'' ¿Por qué lloras tú?'' preguntó Allison, tratando de sonreír.

''Bueno, es que recordar todo eso no es fácil. ''

''Lo sé…te entiendo y sé cómo se siente. ''

''¿Cómo? ¿Por qué lo dices?'' pregunto Henry sorprendido.

''¿De verdad quieres saber por qué te entiendo? Sé lo que es vivir un doloroso pasado como ese y no se lo desearía ni a mi peor enemigo…¿Sabes por qué?'' Dijo Allison con expresión triste.

''No. ¿Por qué?'' preguntó Henry un poco preocupado.

''Porque yo también fui huérfana. No pasé precisamente por lo mismo, pero si viví muchas cosas dolorosas. '' Dijo simplemente.

 ** _A/N: Hasta aquí llega la primera parte…Pronto publicaré la segunda parte. Dejen un Review. Hasta la próxima!_**


	8. Henry Mills Part 2

**_Capítulo 8_**

 ** _Henry Mills Parte 2_**

 _''Porque yo también fui huérfana. No pasé precisamente por lo mismo, pero si viví muchas cosas dolorosas.'' Dijo simplemente._

Henry estaba sorprendido por aquellas palabras. Nunca pensó que una doctora tan exitosa como ella tuviera un pasado tan triste y similar al pasado de Henry.

''Así que… ¿También fuiste huérfana?''

''Si. Mis padres biológicos eran alcohólicos, abusaban de mí. Hasta que un día, mi vecino llamó a servicios sociales y después de ahí, me cuidaron en el sistema, donde tienes que estar tú ahora mismo.'' Dijo Allison con una mirada triste.

''Perdón, Doctora.''

''No te preocupes, lo que quiero decirte con esto, Henry…Es que si tu madre te ha abandonado, puede ser que lo hizo por tu bien, a lo mejor ella no estaba en condiciones para cuidarte y pensó que lo mejor para ti es que estés en un buen hogar. Uno nunca sabe de qué cosas ella pudo haberte librado. ''

''No quiero nada de eso, sólo quiero encontrar a mi madre para que vea en lo que me he convertido pero a ese orfanato no vuelvo.'' Dijo Henry fríamente. Es increíble que de una tranquila conversación, ha cambiado a un ambiente tenso.

''Perdón, yo también fui así hasta que un día entré en razón.'' Dijo Allison

''Puede ser que YO no quiero entrar en razón. Me voy. Hasta pronto, Doctora.'' Se despidió sin esperar respuesta. Allison estaba sorprendida por la conducta del joven y cuando iba a responder, Henry ya se encontraba fuera de su oficina.

Henry iba caminando por los pasillos hasta que encontró a Mike en la sala de espera, éste cuando ve a Henry, se levanta de su asiento.

''¿Ya? ¿Cómo salió todo? ¿No tienes nada…'' empezó a preguntar Mike hasta que fue interrumpido por Henry.

''Todo estuvo bien. No preguntes más y vámonos de aquí.'' Sentenció Henry antes de salir por la puerta principal del hospital. Mike decidió no hablar más y preguntar más tarde pero antes de seguirlo, fue detenido por Allison.

''¿Mike?''

''¿Si? ¿Cómo está Henry?'' Preguntó Mike a la Doctora.

''Está todo bien.'' Dijo Allison. ''Sólo quiero hablarte de algo respecto a Henry. ¿Sabes que anda buscando a sus padres?''

''Bueno…sí. Tiene muchas preguntas que hacer, ¿Por qué?''

''Mike, Henry quiere encontrar a sus padres para echarles en cara el hombre en el que se ha convertido gracias a la vida que ellos le han dado, una vida de mucho sufrimiento. Le ha guardado mucho rencor a sus padres toda su vida, lo sé porque yo también fui así y créeme, no fue nada fácil hasta que entré en razón y mira donde estoy, en este hospital. Lo entendí cuando tenía la misma edad que Henry pero él no quiere entrar en razón. Estoy segura que no va a terminar bien. Por favor, habla con él…si no quiso escucharme, puede que te escuche a ti.''

''Ok. Hasta pronto, Allison.'' Mike se despidió y salió del hospital, determinado a hacer una cosa.

 _'Si no escuchaste a Allison, me vas a escuchar a mí.'_ Pensó Mike.

 **OUAT**

Emma, Regina y Zelena estaban caminando por las calles de New York y se detienen en un parque.

''Vamos a descansar un poco. '' Dijo Zelena.

''Tienes razón. Emma…''

''Si, descansemos un poco.'' Respondió Emma. ''Me duelen los pies. ¿Y Esme?''

''Durmiendo en su cochecito.''

Regina miraba a Esmeralda en su coche y ésta la miraba de vuelta con una sonrisa. Regina nunca había sentido tanta familiaridad con Zelena y Emma, es como si se hubieran conocido en una vida pasada y estaban destinadas a encontrarse en ésta vida. Regina seguía observando a Esmeralda hasta que fue interrumpida por Emma.

''Qué bonita, ¿verdad?'' dijo Emma, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Regina.

''Si…es bonita. Emma, ¿Estás bien?''

''Sinceramente, No. No estoy bien, tengo que encontrar a nue…mi hijo antes de que sea tarde. ''

'' ¿Tarde? ¿Por qué? ¿Pasa algo?'' Pregunta Regina con un poco de sospecha y quiere descubrir que le esconden Zelena y Emma.

''No, nada. No pasa nada, Regina. No te preocupes. ''

''Emma, no sé qué está pasando…pero te diré una cosa: Zelena y tú me esconden algo y no pienso rendirme hasta descubrirlo. '' Dijo Regina con autoridad y Emma sintió escalofríos al escuchar a Regina hablar así.

''No ahora. ''

'' ¿No ahora qué, Señorita Swan?'' Ahora Regina pareció enojarse más y cuando Emma iba a responder, Zelena entra en la escena.

'' ¿Nos vamos? ¿Regina, vas a quedarte con nosotras en el hotel?'' Interrumpe Zelena, consciente de lo que estaba pasando y Emma suspiró aliviadamente en silencio. Regina, molesta, miró a los ojos de Emma y lo que le sorprendió a Emma, fue que reconoció la chispa de decepción que encontró en la mirada de Regina. Ella se sentía mal tener que ocultar esto a Regina pero por su bien, tenía que hacerlo.

 _'Perdóname, Regina…pero aún no es el momento que lo sepas, y menos sin tus recuerdos. Esto lo hacemos por tu bien.'_ Pensó Emma.

''Regina, ¿Puedes dejarnos a mí y a Emma a solas?'' Como respuesta, Regina murmura un pequeño 'sí' y lleva a Esmeralda a una banca cerca del lago. Zelena voltea para mirar a Emma que parece ansiosa.

''Emma, ¿Qué preguntó Regina?''

''Ella sospecha que estamos ocultando algo, Zelena. Pronto lo va a descubrir y va a pensar que hemos perdido la cabeza. '' Dijo Emma alzando sus manos al aire.

''Jajajaja, no lo creo. Ella lo va a entender, es hija de Cora. Fue la Reina Malvada y es tu amiga. ¿Qué no va a creer? Será idiota si no nos cree. ''

''Zelena, sus recuerdos son falsos. Nos ha preguntado si estudiamos en la misma escuela, por favor! No cree en la magia porque de acuerdo a sus recuerdos, ha vivido en un mundo SIN MAGIA. '' Respondió Emma, mirando a Zelena a los ojos y la pelirroja podía ver el miedo reflejado en sus ojos.

'' ¿Regina? ¿Estamos hablando de la misma Regina Mills? Perdóname, Querida. Regina es una persona bastante madura, va a entender. ''

''No lo creo, ¿con los recuerdos falsos que le dio Hades? No, así no van a funcionar las cosas. ''

''Si las cosas no funcionan así, tengo algo que puede ayudarnos. '' Dijo Zelena con una mirada maliciosa.

'' ¿Qué? ¿Qué tienes planeado, Zelena?'' Dijo Emma un poco nerviosa.

''Una poción para que recupere sus recuerdos. '' Respondió Zelena antes de buscar en su bolsillo una pequeña botella donde lleva la poción. ''No hay para todos, por eso hay que ser sabios en este caso.''

''Escojo a Regina. Prefiero que ella recuerde y nos ayude que se lo tome alguien que no sea útil para nosotros volver a Storybrooke. ''

''Yo también escojo a Regina…pero no es el momento. '' Sentenció Zelena.

''Si no es ahora, ¿Entonces Cuándo?''

''Eso lo vamos a descubrir luego. '' Dijo Zelena antes de volver al asiento tomada por Regina y Esmeralda, dejando atrás a una pensativa Emma.

 **OUAT**

Henry iba corriendo, iba corriendo a toda velocidad. Se dirigía a un parque hasta que fue detenido por Mike. El joven no quería hablar, no quería mirarlo, quería correr, quería huir lejos de ese lugar.

'' ¿Se puede saber a dónde vas?'' Al ver que Henry lo ignora, sigue insistiendo. ''Henry, responde. ''

''No quiero estar aquí. '' Dijo Henry, mirando a todos lados menos a su amigo.

''Pues vamos a mi casa. ''

''Tampoco ahí, quiero irme lejos. Déjame en paz. ''

''Henry…''

''Te dije que quiero estar solo! Déjame solo!'' gritó Henry antes de irse al parque y Mike lo siguió.

''No voy a dejarte solo hasta que me escuches! Henry, sé que andas muy dolido porque tus padres te han abandonado desde que eras un bebé, pero… ¿No has pensado que lo han hecho por tu bien? Deberías agradecérselo porque lo hicieron para darte una oportunidad. ''

''NO! No importa lo que ellos me hicieron, quiero encontrarlos. ¿Qué buena oportunidad he tenido desde que me abandonaron? Ninguna. ¿Hicieron bien en dejarme a manos de ese orfanato? ¿A manos de Carmen? NO. Estar en ese orfanato ha sido un infierno y ser adoptado es vivir otro infierno porque todas las familias que he tenido, cada uno de ellos me han maltratado. Soy un fracasado, no merezco nada de esto, ni siquiera la vida. '' Dijo Henry con lágrimas en los ojos. Al escuchar estas palabras, Mike reacciona y pone sus manos sobre los hombros de Henry y lo mueve bruscamente.

''Henry! ¿Acaso escuchas lo que acabas de decir? Tú no eres así. Tus padres te abandonaron porque no estaban en condiciones para cuidarte. Si aquellas familias que te adoptaron abusaron de ti, es porque ellos no son buenos padres y no saben valorar lo que tienen. Pero tú, Henry, eres un chico extraordinario, no te conozco mucho pero sé que tienes un futuro brillante delante de ti. Agradece que vives bajo un techo donde te dan ropa y comida. No ha sido fácil, lo sé, me lo has contado… pero no te rindas y JAMAS se te ocurra pensar en esas palabras que acabas de decir. ¿Me entendiste?'' Sentenció Mike mirando fijamente a Henry.

Henry miraba a los ojos de Mike y esperaba encontrar alguna mentira pero no encontró ninguna y lo que vio fue la sinceridad. El joven se soltó suavemente y con una pequeña sonrisa, asiente lentamente. Henry ya se sentía relajado pero necesitaba un momento a solas para pensar.

''Gracias, Mike…pero aun así, necesito un momento a solas para pensar bien las cosas. ''

''Ok. Muy bien, pero no hagas nada del que después puedas arrepentirte. ¿Nos vemos mañana?'' Henry asiente. Le da un medio abrazo como despedida y se fue a su casa.

 _'Ahora…lo que necesitaba, relajarme un poco. '_ Pensó Henry antes de entrar oficialmente al parque.

 **OUAT**

'' ¿Regresamos al Hotel? Tengo hambre. '' Pregunta Zelena. ''Y ya se acabó la leche que tenía preparado para Esmeralda. ''

'' ¿Puedes regresar tú con Regina? Necesito pensar. '' Dijo Emma mirando al lago.

''Yo me quedaré contigo. '' Dijo Regina.

Zelena tenía un presentimiento de que Regina hará las mismas preguntas que hizo durante la tarde, así que decidió mirar a Emma que tenía su mirada puesta en ella y al ver que Emma asiente en señal de que ella necesitaba hablar con Regina a solas, Zelena asiente como respuesta y con una pequeña sonrisa, se acerca a Emma mientras Regina estaba distraía haciéndole caras a Esmeralda.

''Aquí tienes la poción, por si en algún momento dado lo necesitas. '' Dijo Zelena antes de coger la mano de Emma para depositar la botella de la poción en sus manos.

''Gracias, Zelena. Aunque no creo que voy a usarlo. '' Susurró Emma.

''No sé, pero uno nunca sabe, Swan. '' Zelena le guiñó a Emma antes de despedirse de Regina para coger a Esmeralda y volver al hotel.

Emma y Regina estaban sentadas, una al lado de la otra mirando el lago. Ambas, perdidas en sus pensamientos. Ninguna sabía cómo dar comienzo a la conversación. Regina pensaba como descubrir lo que Emma y Zelena están escondiendo, quería preguntar porque buscar a Henry y al resto de su familia antes de que fuera tarde, ¿Acaso tienen su tiempo limitado? ¿Su familia está en peligro? Tantas preguntas por hacer y no sabe por dónde empezar. Por otro lado, está Emma, con la poción en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, pensando si darle la poción ahora o luego…quería contarle tantas cosas a Regina, pero no a la Regina que ahora mismo se encuentra con ella, si no a la Regina que conoce en Storybrooke, la ex – Reina Malvada.

 _'Seguramente si le cuento éstas cosas ahora, no me va a entender. Necesito a la Regina que conozco. Ella entendería mejor esta situación y nos ayudaría a Zelena y a mí.'_ Pensó Emma. Iba a sacar la poción de su bolsillo hasta que Regina voltea a mirarla e interrumpe sus pensamientos.

''Háblame de Henry. ¿Por qué lo pusiste en adopción?'' Habló Regina para romper el hielo.

 _'No, mejor en otro momento.'_ Deja la poción en el bolsillo. Emma sonríe.

''Puse a Henry en adopción para darle su mejor oportunidad. Digamos que yo no estaba en condiciones para cuidarlo, no tenía a nadie quién lo cuidara mientras yo cumplía mi condena en la cárcel. Estuve arrestada porque mi ex, Neal…el padre de Henry me tendió una trampa. Estuve un año en la cárcel por robo de relojes, algo que no hice. '' Dijo Emma. ''Hombres…'' murmura Regina y Emma soltó una pequeña carcajada. ''Unos días después que estuve en la cárcel, descubrí que estaba embarazada y decidi tenerlo en vez de abortar. Pero no quería que él estuviera con una madre que estuvo en la cárcel, es huérfana, pobre y no tiene familia ni amigos. Así que lo puse en adopción. ''

''Perdón, Emma. '' Dijo Regina silenciosamente.

''No te preocupes, Regina. Ahora lo estoy buscando porque ahora estoy en condiciones para cuidarlo, lo que no sé es cómo reaccionará él. '' _'De hecho, fue él quien me encontró y tú lo cuidaste 10 años de su vida hasta que llegué yo. Por lo menos, lo que te estoy contando es parte verdad, parte mentira.'_ Pensó Emma.

''Tengo otra pregunta…Cuándo estabas hablando con Zelena hace unos minutos, ella te entregó algo en tus manos… ¿Qué es?'' Regina no pudo aguantar más, tuvo que preguntar. Emma abrió grandemente los ojos y se puso nerviosa. No esperaba que Regina descubriera que Zelena le dio una poción de recuerdos que ella preparó.

''Bueno…es…es…'' balbuceó Emma.

''Emma, detesto que escondan las cosas a mis espaldas. Puedo ayudar, ¿De qué trata? ¿Es un medicamento que tienes que tomar?'' Dijo Regina preocupada. Emma iba a responder hasta que un joven moreno se acercó corriendo y cae al lago. Emma abre grandemente los ojos al reconocer al chico.

''Henry!'' Gritó Emma y Regina abre grandemente los ojos al ver al joven en el lago. Ambas se levantan para ayudarlo a levantarse.

''Hey, ¿Estás bien?'' pregunta Emma al joven.

'' ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?'' pregunta Henry. '' ¿Quién eres tú?'' mira a Regina '' ¿Quiénes son ustedes?''

Emma ya estaba preparada para este tipo de preguntas, iba a responder pero Regina se adelantó.

''Mi nombre es Regina, y ella es Emma. '' Dijo Regina, feliz por haber encontrado al famoso Henry de quién ambas han estado hablando.

''Ah. Soy Henry. Hola. '' Dijo casualmente Henry.

''Aquí Emma, te ha estado buscando. Huiste de tu orfanato. ''

'' ¿Qué? No piensan devolverme al orfanato, ¿verdad?'' Dijo Henry alejándose poco a poco de las mujeres.

''No, chico. Te estaba buscando porque…porque…'' _'No puedo decirle que soy su madre, ¿Cómo va a reaccionar?'_

''No, Henry. No vamos a llevarte de vuelta al orfanato con esa mujer sospechosamente rara.'' Respondió Regina, mirando a Emma.

''Ok. Gracias, pero de verdad tengo que irme. '' Henry mueve su mano en señal de despedida y antes de alejarse, Emma le agarra un brazo para detenerlo.

''No tienes donde quedarte… ¿Verdad?'' Preguntó Emma.

''Claro que tengo donde quedarme. Mike me espera fuera del parque. '' Responde Henry. La realidad es que Mike ya se fue y Henry estaba pensando construir un pequeño refugio para poder dormir en la calle.

''Mientes. No tienes donde quedarte. Puedes quedarte conmigo y Regina. '' Dijo Emma con una sonrisa, con la esperanza de que Henry acepte la oferta que le está ofreciendo.

''No suelo aceptar ofertas de extraños…pero en un día como hoy, no tengo más opción que aceptar. ''

''Bien. Vamos al hotel. '' Dijo Regina. ''Un placer conocerte, Henry. ''

'' ¿Hotel? ¿Vamos a un hotel?'' Preguntó Henry, sorprendido.

''Sí, es dónde nos estamos hospedando por el momento. Aunque extraño mi apartamento. ''

''Perdón, Regina. Una pregunta: ¿Cuántas habitaciones tiene tu apartamento?'' pregunta Emma.

''Tres. ¿Por qué?''

Emma mentalmente saca cuenta y luego se le ocurre una idea. Regina la mira curiosamente, pensando que puede estar rondando por la mente de Emma en este momento.

'' ¿Qué tal si nos vamos a tu apartamento?''

'' ¿De verdad?'' Dijo Regina feliz, con una pequeña sonrisa de poder volver a su apartamento.

''Sí, podemos quedarnos allá en lo que cumplo mi misión y por cierto, Zelena y yo nos estamos quedando sin dinero para seguir pagando el hospedaje en el hotel. ''

''Claro. Por supuesto que sí. ''

''Perdón que interrumpa…Pero, ¿Tendré mi propia habitación en tu apartamento?'' Pregunta Henry, un poco nervioso. Emma lo mira, ella sabe lo que es tener que compartir su habitación con otros niños del hogar y decidió contestarle al moreno.

''Si. '' Dijo Emma, después de mirar a Henry, observa a Regina, preguntando con la mirada si hizo bien en contestarle y Regina responde con una sonrisa.

''Si, Henry. '' Dijo Regina mirando tiernamente al joven.

''Genial. '' Dijo Henry.

 **OUAT**

De vuelta al Hotel. Zelena estaba observando a Esmeralda dormir. Se ve tan relajada y alejada del mundo real que Zelena desea tener esa paz. Iba a levantarse de su cama para ir a buscar un pequeño bocadillo hasta que escucha la puerta abrir y el primero que entra es Henry.

''Henry, me asustaste!''

Henry mira a Zelena, sorprendido, asustado. No esperaba ver a ella ahí y tampoco esperaba que ella lo llamase por su nombre. En cuestión de segundos, Zelena cayó en cuenta de que no están en Storybrooke y controló sus emociones en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

''Perdón, Henry. Era que te estábamos buscando todo el día y…''

''Sí, lo sé. Emma y Regina me encontraron en el parque… ¿Quién eres?''

''Soy Zelena, _amiga_ de tus…perdón, de Emma y Regina. ''

'' ¿Mis? ¿Hay algo que no sé?''

Cuando Zelena iba a responder, entra Emma y Regina a la habitación. Emma coge las cosas de Esmeralda y Regina empaca las cosas de Zelena en su maleta. Henry observa al bebé con una sonrisa en su rostro y luego Zelena la toma en sus brazos mientras observa a Emma y Regina recoger sus cosas.

'' ¿A dónde vamos?''

''Al apartamento de Regina. '' Dijo Emma.

 ** _45 minutos después…_**

Después de llegar al apartamento de Regina y desempacar sus cosas, preparar la cuna de Esmeralda y merendar algo, las tres mujeres y Henry se encontraban en la sala charlando un poco. Era de noche, Henry se despidió formalmente y se va a su habitación. Media hora después, estaban charlando animadamente hasta que de repente suena el móvil de Emma, al ver quién era, contesta rápidamente la llamada y lo pone en altavoz para que Zelena y Regina escuchen.

 _''Emma, qué bueno que contestas. Tengo información. ''_

''Qué bueno que consigas la información rápidamente cómo te lo pedí. ''

 _''Lo sé. La tecnología ha avanzado y lo sabes. Pero primero lo primero, encontré información sobre Mary Margaret y David Nolan. ''_

'' ¿Qué tienes?''

 _''Viven en un edificio cerca del Times Square. Apartamento número 308. ''_

''Creo que sé qué edificio es. '' Dijo Regina.

'' ¿De verdad?'' Pregunta Zelena

''Si…yo solía pasar por el edificio todos los días. ''

 _''Creo que no será necesario que te pase la dirección, ¿verdad?''_

''Eso es así, Roger. Gracias por ayudarme en esto. '' Dijo Emma, agradecida de que tiene un amigo con quien contar.

 _''Para eso estamos. Buenas Noches a todas! Buenas Noches, Zelena. ''_ Zelena no pudo esconder su sonrojo al escuchar a Roger mencionar su nombre. Emma observa a Zelena y empieza a molestarla dándole un pequeño codazo en el brazo. Después de colgar el móvil, cada una se despide y van a sus respectivas habitaciones, no sin antes…

'' ¿A qué hora despertamos mañana?''

''Puede ser a las 10AM. ''

''Perfecto. Buenas Noches, Regina. ''

''Buenas Noches, Emma. ''

 ** _A/N: Un capítulo súper largo. Ya encontraron a Henry… ahora vamos por los Charmings. Gracias por quedarse conmigo viendo cómo se desarrolla esta historia. Las cosas se van a poner bien interesantes muy pronto. Dejen un review! Hasta la próxima_**


	9. Snow White & Prince Charming

**_A/N: Sorry I'm late, estaba un poco bloqueada pero ya estoy aquí. No piensen que iba a abandonar esta obra de arte. De verdad espero que les guste este capítulo y para aquellos que son Snowing Shippers, prepárense porque éste capítulo trata de ellos pero no de la manera que esperas. Cada personaje tiene su historia creada por el villano del cuento, yo solamente narro la historia ;) Esto es todo lo que tengo que decir así que… Disfrute el capítulo!_**

 ** _Disclaimer in Chapter One_**

 ** _Gracias por sus comentarios, favoritos y seguir el cuento. No saben lo mucho que significa eso para mí. Gracias de verdad!_**

 ** _Kykyo-chan: En algún momento dado volverán a tocar ese tema, solo que no se sabe cuándo ;) ese asunto está pendiente._**

 ** _Capítulo 9_**

 ** _Snow White & Prince Charming_**

 **Octubre 14,2011**

Cuando La Reina Malvada lanzó la primera maldición, no recordaban su verdadera identidad, tampoco recordaban que eran amor verdadero. Este matrimonio es el típico cuento de hadas. Pero en este caso, gracias a Hades, no es así. Su matrimonio es una pesadilla, han pensado en separarse pero por Neal, no han tomado esa decisión. Mary Margaret es una mujer muy callada, y siempre está en su propio mundo, su mundo de los libros. Tiene un hijo al cual ama con todo su ser y un esposo con el que ya no se siente tan segura si en verdad lo ama o solamente está con él por su hijo. David Nolan es un hombre muy inseguro de sí mismo y piensa que no se merece el amor de su esposa o su hijo Neal. Su inseguridad siempre toma el control sobre él y eso lo llevo a dejar de prestar atención al matrimonio. Tienen sus días buenos y tienen sus días no tan buenos.

Eran las 8AM y ambos estaban en su cama descansando hasta que escuchan a Neal llorar a través del monitor.

''Te toca, David. '' Dijo Mary Margaret

''Hace 4 horas era mi turno, ahora es tu turno, Mary Margaret. '' Gruñó David.

''Por si no te has dado cuenta, David… La última vez lo atendí yo y tú simplemente me llamaste diciendo: Neal está llorando, necesita a su mami. '' Dijo Mary Margaret haciendo una mueca.

''Está bien, lo atiendo ahora. '' Así mismo, David salió de su cama, malhumorado para atender a Neal.

Mary Margaret trató de dormir sin ningún éxito, así que decidió levantarse para darse un baño y preparar el desayuno. Al llegar a la sala de su casa, se encontró con una escena hermosa, David con Neal en brazos sonriendo y haciendo caras para hacer reír a Neal. Mary Margaret no recuerda porque nombraron a su hijo Neal, seguramente fue por algún familiar de David.

'' ¿Qué quieres de desayuno?'' pregunta Mary Margaret alegremente.

''Huevos revueltos con tocino y tostadas. '' Respondió David.

''Estaba hablándole a Neal, tu puedes preparar tu propio desayuno. '' Dijo MM, en ese momento se acercó a David para tomar a Neal en sus brazos.

David se quedó sorprendido ante la respuesta de Mary Margaret. Ella siempre preguntaba a David que quería de desayuno aun en sus peores días pero hoy…hoy sentía que hizo algo terrible para que su esposa este de ese humor. Se levanta del sofá y se acerca a su esposa.

'' ¿Hice algo mal?'' Pregunta David, inseguro.

''No te preocupes, David. Solamente no estoy de humor. Tú me entiendes… ¿Verdad?''

''Si. Sí, sí. Te entiendo. Completamente. '' _En realidad no entiendo nada._ Completó David en su mente.

Mary Margaret lo miro cuidadosamente y se dio cuenta que realmente no entendió nada, ella prefirió quedarse callada y continuo preparando el desayuno para Neal. David salió de la cocina para encontrarse a Neal sentado en el piso jugando con uno de sus juguetes. _'Mph… Neal, Qué nombre más extraño. ¿A quién de nosotros se le ocurrió nombrarlo así? ¿Será Mary Margaret? Porque yo no fui.'_ Pensaba David mientras observaba a Neal jugar.

''Bueno, chico. ¿Qué tal si te preparamos para el desayuno? Lo más probable hoy vamos para el parque. '' Dijo David mientras Neal lo observaba con una sonrisa.

''David! Trae a Neal, su desayuno está listo. '' Así mismo, David toma a Neal en sus brazos para llevarlo al comedor. Los tres están en la mesa desayunando…Bueno, David desayunando y Mary Margaret dándole de comer a Neal antes de ella comer su propio desayuno.

'' ¿Fuiste tú?'' Preguntó David de la nada.

'' ¿Qué yo fui qué?'' Responde Mary Margaret, confusa.

''La que nombró a Neal al nacer. ''

''Yo…pensé que lo nombramos en honor a algún familiar tuyo. ¿No es así?''

'' ¿Qué? No. Yo no tengo ningún familiar con ese nombre que yo recuerde. Solamente recuerdo a mis padres Ruth y George y mi hermano gemelo James. ''

'' ¿James? Nunca había escuchado de él. Siempre pensé que fuiste hijo único. '' Dijo MM, sorprendida.

''No. ¿Acaso no recuerdas nada de lo que te conté de mi familia?''

''Bueno…no. '' Confesó MM

''OK. '' Respondió David secamente antes de levantarse de la mesa para prepararse e ir a trabajar. Mientras, MM estaba sorprendida por el cambio de humor de David pero no hizo nada al respeto, ya estaba cansada de pedir disculpas.

Quince minutos después David sale de su habitación completamente vestido y listo para salir a trabajar. Se acerca a la puerta cuando MM lo toma suavemente por el brazo. El voltea y mantiene contacto visual con MM.

''Que no se te quede el almuerzo. '' Dijo MM

''Eh… Gracias. '' David responde con una pequeña sonrisa.

''Que tengas un buen día. '' Con eso, MM se acerca y le da un beso en su mejilla. Dejando sorprendido a David antes de salir de la puerta.

 **OUAT**

 ** _10:30 AM en el apartamento de Regina…_**

Emma Swan no es una persona que le gusta madrugar, pero si hay alguna manera de despertar a Emma a esta hora… es por el olor del desayuno. Zelena y Regina ya estaban despiertas; Zelena por Esmeralda y Regina por su alarma. Regina se encontraba preparando el desayuno y en ese momento Zelena hace notar su presencia.

''Buenos Días, Regina. '' Dijo Zelena un poco dormida con Esmeralda en brazos.

''Jajajaja, Buenos Días, Zelena. ¿Y Emma? ¿Henry?''

''Emma puede despertar en cualquier momento y Henry… no sé. Debe estar durmiendo. '' Responde Zelena y Regina asintió silenciosamente. Diez minutos después, aparece Emma un poco preocupada.

'' ¿Han visto a Henry?''

'' ¿Cómo que si lo hemos visto? Pensamos que estaba en la habitación que le ofrecí. '' Dijo Regina.

''No está. No está ahí. ''

''Está con su amigo Mike…'' Se escucha la voz de Zelena desde el pasillo, Emma y Regina fijan su mirada en Zelena, mostrando un papel en su mano derecha. ''Al parecer tenía que encontrarse con su amigo, si es así como se le puede llamar. ''

''Oh ok, pues le guardaré algunos…'' dijo Regina pero fue interrumpida por Emma.

''Panqueques. '' Mencionó Emma con una gran sonrisa.

'' ¿Cómo sabes…?'' esta vez fue interrumpida por Zelena. ''Te lo dije, en cualquier momento va a despertar, ¿Recuerdas? Me refería al olor de la comida. '' Regina soltó una carcajada y se fue para servirles el desayuno.

El ambiente era agradable. Desayunaron en un silencio agradable y cada quien limpió su plato. Regina y Emma fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones para prepararse e ir a la buscar a Mary Margaret y David. Regina realmente no sabe quiénes son pero Emma, quien conserva sus recuerdos, sí.

Ya estaban listas para irse y cuando abren la puerta, Henry se encuentra al otro lado de la puerta.

''Chico, que bueno que llegas, tu desayuno está en el microondas. Emma y yo vamos a buscar a alguien. '' Dijo Regina a Henry. A Emma le pareció muy extraño que Regina llame a su hijo adoptivo 'chico', ella trató de aguantar la risa y pensó que reacción tendría la ex Reina Malvada al escucharse ella misma llamarlo de esa manera.

''Genial. ¿Me pueden esperar? Puedo ser de gran ayuda. '' Pregunta Henry.

''Lo mejor será que te quedes aquí con Zelena. '' Dijo Emma. Henry frunce el ceño y antes de preguntar, asintió silenciosamente antes de ir a buscar su desayuno.

''Bueno, ¿Vamos?'' Pregunta Emma.

''Vamos. '' Asiente Regina y salen del apartamento.

 **OUAT**

 ** _En un lugar en Boston…_**

Hades estaba furioso. Acaba de ver por su espejo mágico que Emma & Regina iban en busca de Snow y Charming pero por otro lado estaba feliz porque ha cambiado sus recuerdos y los convirtió en un matrimonio a punto de destruirse que solamente están juntos por su hijo Neal. Hades vuelve a mirar el espejo y mágicamente muestra a Emma & Regina caminando por las calles de Nueva York.

''Bueno, Salvadora… vamos a ver cómo vas a reaccionar cuando veas a tus queridos padres. '' Hades sonríe malvadamente y mira a su visita.

'' ¿Ves de lo que soy capaz? Cambié los recuerdos de cada uno de sus seres queridos y nada, ni nadie, puede devolver sus recuerdos. Ni siquiera un beso de amor verdadero que de acuerdo a lo que dicen 'es la magia más poderosa de todas.' '' Sonríe Hades.

Su visita está sin palabras, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. De hecho, a él le pareció imposible. Trató de hablar pero no pudo, ya que Hades puso una cinta adhesiva en su boca.

''Ahora la Salvadora no podrá encontrar a nadie más sin tu ayuda… Querido Roger. '' Hades se acerca y con un movimiento de la mano, hace desaparecer la cinta adhesiva. ''Ahora puedes hablar. ''

'' ¿Cómo es posible lo que acabas de hacer? Estás loco con ésta brujería!'' Grita Roger.

''Querido, no estoy loco. Soy el rey del Inframundo, tengo magia y puedo quitarte la vida en cuestión de segundos. ¿Quieres probar?'' Hades se acerca y toma su rostro con sus manos.

''No!'' Grita desesperadamente Roger.

''Ok, no haré nada. Pero, ¿Cuándo llamará Emma?'' Pregunto Hades.

''Esta noche. '' Dijo Roger, dándose por vencido.

''Está bien. Vas a contestar, le vas a dar su información pero será bajo supervisión. ''

'' ¿Por qué quieres que encuentre a todos si tú mismo los enviaste a diferentes lugares?''

''Ella logró sacar del Inframundo a uno de mis juguetes. NADIE toca a mis juguetes y como ella me quitó un juguete, yo le quitaré uno. Ese es el precio, una vida por otra vida. Pero tú no le dirás nada. ''

Roger tragó saliva y continuó mirando al espejo con miedo. Tenía que ocultar esto a Emma, ella ya ha sufrido mucho. Poco sabían ambos que August ha escuchado toda la conversación desde el otro lado de la puerta del apartamento. Tenía que planear algo para rescatar a Roger antes de que sea tarde.

 **OUAT**

 ** _En el apartamento de Mary Margaret…_**

''Bueno, Neal… ¿Qué quieres hacer hoy? Podemos ir al parque, podemos quedarnos aquí y jugar o ver películas. '' Dijo MM y Neal sonríe.

'' ¿Quieres ver películas?'' Pregunta MM y Neal asiente.

''Ok. Pues qué tal si vemos Blanca Nieves. ¿Te gusta?'' Al ver la sonrisa de Neal, ya sabía que esa fue su decisión y MM preparó todo para ver la película junto con su hijo. MM realmente no prestaba atención a las películas que Neal veía pero ésta vez sentía que debería prestar un poco de atención, por una parte sentía que esa era su historia, pero por otro lado, una voz le decía que era absurdo porque solamente era una película. Cuando termina la película, Neal ya estaba luchando contra el sueño, había llegado la hora de su siesta y no quería dormir, quería jugar con sus juguetes pero MM le preparó su leche y luego de unos minutos, fue directo a dormir.

MM se encontraba almorzando mientras veía TV cuando alguien toca la puerta y ella sobresalta del pequeño susto al escuchar la puerta, se levanta del sofá y atiende la puerta. Al otro lado se encuentra una sonriente rubia y una agotada morena de tanto caminar.

''Hola, ¿Puedo ayudarles en algo?'' pregunta alegremente MM.

Regina suspira, irritada. Emma observa a Regina mordiéndose el labio aguantando la risa.

'' ¿Bueno?'' vuelve a hablar MM y Emma voltea su mirada

''Si, sí. Mi nombre es Emma Swan y ella es Regina. ''

''Mucho gusto. ¿En qué puedo servirles?'' pregunta MM

'' ¿Podemos pasar?'' pregunta Regina. ''Estoy bien cansada y realmente necesito tomar un asiento y mucha agua. ''

''Ehm… creo que no será posible. '' Dijo MM cruzándose los brazos.

'' ¿Por qué no?'' Pregunta Emma, sorprendida.

'' ¿Qué me hace pensar que puedo confiar en ustedes?'' Pregunta MM. Regina iba a responder pero Emma la interrumpió.

''Necesitamos hablar contigo y con su esposo. ¿David está dentro?'' dijo Emma.

''No. Él no está. Pero ¿De qué se trata?''

''Una reunión. '' Dijo Emma con una pequeña sonrisa y Regina la mira curiosamente.

''Bueno, mi esposo no está aquí…'' Contesta MM ''Y espero que llegue tarde. '' Susurró y Emma escuchó sorprendida antes de entrar.

MM mira desconfiadamente a sus invitadas, insegura si hizo bien en dejarlas entrar a su apartamento o no. Decidió ignorar ese pequeño pensamiento en su cabeza y fue a su cocina para servirles algo de tomar.

''Emma, ¿Qué piensas decirle? No sabes quién es ella. ''

''No. No sé quién es pero podemos conocerla. '' miente Emma con una pequeña sonrisa.

''Si…'' suspiró Regina. Cuando iba a hablar, llega MM con 2 vasos de agua.

''Entonces, ¿De qué trata esta reunión?'' Pregunta curiosamente MM

''Bueno, para empezar, podemos conocernos un poco. ¿Verdad, Gina?'' Emma le da un suave golpe con el codo a Regina y sonríe. ''Soy Emma, me dedico a encontrar personas. No hay mucho que contar sobre mí porque soy huérfana. Tengo dos amigas, Regina y Zelena y un hijo llamado Henry. '' MM La mira sorprendida.

''Oh, perdona, Emma… ser huérfano no es fácil. '' Dijo MM con una mirada triste.

''No te preocupes. Ahora, Regina. Habla de tu. '' Animo Emma a Regina.

''No tengo mucho que contar tampoco y prefiero no contar nada. '' Dijo Regina, mirando a todos lados menos los ojos de Emma, la cual podía sentir su mirada en ella.

''Eres una persona muy reservada. '' Terminó hablando MM.

'' ¿Qué? Pero… ¿Cómo sabes?'' Preguntó Regina asombrada, no esperaba que una desconocida descubriera como realmente es ella.

'' ¿Cómo lo sé? Tu mirada es un libro abierto. Te sientes vulnerable cuando alguien te mira a los ojos por mucho tiempo. Ahora mismo tienes…'' MM iba a terminar pero escuchó a Neal llorar desde su cuarto. ''Perdona, es mi hijo y tengo que atenderlo. ''

''No te preocupes…'' Dijo Emma con una pequeña sonrisa forzada.

Mary Margaret asintió y fue a coger a Neal y llevarlo donde se encuentra Emma y Regina. Neal, al ver a las dos mujeres, se calmó y miró a ambas con una sonrisa en su rostro, la cual Regina le derritió el corazón y Emma estaba sorprendida, es como si Neal reconociera a su hermana. Mary Margaret también estaba sorprendida al ver lo tranquilo que se encontraba Neal en ese momento.

''Él nunca es así cuando hay visitas, suele ser tímido. ''

''No te preocupes. Soy buena con los niños y ellos presienten cuando una persona es de confiar o no. '' Dijo Regina que tenía sus ojos puestos en Neal.

Veinticinco minutos después, escuchan la puerta abrir y cerrar y una voz masculina se escucha desde el pasillo. Era David Nolan, anunciando su llegada y se detuvo en seco al ver que había visita y saludó formalmente.

''Buenas Tardes, Señoritas. '' Saluda David.

''Buenas Tardes. '' Dijeron ambas a coro.

''David, querido. Ellas son Emma y Regina, y tienen algo importante que decirnos. '' Dijo MM

David mira a MM y luego a Emma y Regina y asiente lentamente y va la cocina a buscar un vaso de agua antes de ir y sentarse en el sofá.

''Bueno, pues ya estoy aquí. ¿De qué se trata?''

Emma iba a responder pero en ese momento el móvil de Regina empieza a sonar y al ver que era Zelena, tenía que atenderlo.

''Atiende la llamada, Regina. Si es para hablar conmigo, dile que la llamaré después. '' Dijo Emma calmadamente. Regina se levanta del sofá para salir del apartamento y atender la llamada en un sitio un poco privado.

''Así que tú eres la que tiene información. '' Comenzó David.

''Así es. Me dedico a encontrar personas y los estaba buscando a ustedes. '' Dijo Emma y David arqueó una ceja, curioso por saber más.

'' ¿Y porque nos estaba buscando?'' pregunto MM. Esa pregunta cogió a Emma por sorpresa, tenía dos opciones, contar su misión que era encontrar a su familia o advertirles que se encuentran en peligro y ella tiene que protegerlos. En cuestión de segundos, decidió no decir nada por ahora y responde con otra pregunta dirigida a David.

'' ¿A qué te dedicas, Nolan?'' Emma ignoro la pregunta de MM.

''Soy guardia de seguridad. Diurno por el momento. ¿Por?''

Esa era la información que Emma necesitaba ahora.

''Eres guardia de seguridad…Ok. ¿Podemos hablar en privado entonces? ¿Tú y yo?'' David asiente con una pequeña sonrisa y mira a MM.

''Ok, voy al cuarto de Neal para que hablen. '' MM mueve la cabeza de un lado a otro y se va al cuarto con su hijo. Emma respira profundamente, preparándose para la conversación que tendrá con David.

''Dime, Emma. ¿Por qué querías hablar a solas conmigo?''

''Necesitas proteger a tu familia. Estoy en una misión y es advertirle a algunas personas en específico que tengan cuidado porque hay una persona que escapó de la cárcel y está buscándolos a las personas que están en su lista. '' _'Bueno, digamos que Hades escapó del Inframundo y ahora se encuentra en nuestro mundo y todos nosotros hemos viajado por el tiempo, cinco años atrás, ustedes sin memoria de todo lo que hemos pasado o sin recuerdos de Storybrooke. Pero tú no me vas a creer si te lo digo de esta manera. Así que tendrás que conformarte con esta media verdad.'_ Pensó Emma.

'' ¿Lista? ¿Cómo una lista de víctimas?''

'' ¿A quiénes matar? Si. Mi compañero Roger y yo tenemos la responsabilidad de advertir. Para que estén informados. Si las cosas van mal, les avisaré. ''

''Pero…Si las cosas van mal, ¿Dónde iríamos? ¿Qué haremos?'' pregunta David.

''Eso déjalo en manos de Roger y yo. '' Sentenció Emma.

''Ok. Si necesitan ayuda, estoy disponible. '' Emma sonríe en forma de agradecimiento y se levanta del sofá para dirigirse a la puerta principal.

'' ¿Ya te vas tan pronto?'' Pregunta MM al ver que Emma se va.

''Si, Mam-Mary Margaret. Ya hablé con David y Regina me espera fuera. '' Dijo Emma un poco nerviosa. ''Pero volveré pronto. Lo prometo. ''

''Ah bueno, pues… un placer conocerte, Emma. '' MM Sonríe y entra Regina. ''También fue un placer conocerte, Regina. '' Regina se detuvo en seco y miró a MM sorprendida. Luego asiente lentamente con una sonrisa.

''Igualmente. '' Con eso, Regina vuelve a salir por la puerta principal.

''Perdona, ella es un poco…''

''Reservada. '' Dijeron MM y David al mismo tiempo.

''Si! Eso… Reservada. Bueno, me voy…'' Emma se despide con un movimiento en la mano y así, sale del apartamento.

'' ¿Qué pasó?'' pregunta Regina.

''Fue una visita muy extraña. '' Dijo Emma.

''Yo preferí quedarme aquí fuera. '' Responde Regina mordiéndose el labio, aguantando la risa.

'' ¿Hablas enserio? ¿Me dejas sola ahí dentro y tú aquí?'' Dijo Emma en shock y Regina, al ver su cara comienza a reír.

''Era muy incómodo. Acéptalo de una vez. ''

''Si, pero por lo menos ya le conté a David. ''

''Ok. Ahora, vamos a mi apartamento, pero antes, tenemos que ir al supermercado… Zelena llamó para preguntar si podemos comprar comida para Esmeralda. '' Dijo Regina mientras salían del edificio.

''Perfecto. Vamos. '' Murmura Emma.

Dentro del apartamento de MM, David y Mary Margaret se encontraban preparando la cena y Neal se encontraba en la sala con sus juguetes. Cada uno estaba en su mundo y perdido en sus pensamientos y de repente MM decide romper el silencio:

'' ¿Qué piensas de Emma y Regina?''

''Son buenas. Quieren ayudar. '' Dijo simplemente.

''Regina es extraña. Mientras tanto Emma… no sé. Sentí como si conociera a Emma y Regina de toda la vida, pero solamente las conocí hoy. ¿No tuviste esa sensación?''

''No… ¿Por qué?''

''Yo sí. Espero que volvamos a verlas pronto. ''

''También lo espero. '' Dijo David mirando a MM y de repente le da un beso en la mejilla a MM y ella lo mira boquiabierta.

'' ¿Por qué fue eso?'' Pregunta MM perpleja.

''Porque sí. '' Dijo David antes de besarla con amor, no recuerda la última vez que ha besado a su mujer con tanto amor. Su corazón empezó a latir más rápido y de repente sintió que iba a explotar de tanto amor. MM estaba en shock por unos segundos pero después respondió el beso. Se besaron por unos minutos hasta que tuvieron que separarse para tomar aire.

''Te Quiero. '' Dijo David con una sonrisa y MM responde con una sonrisa también.

''También te quiero. Ahora, vamos a servir la cena. Estoy segura que estas hambriento y Neal también'' Dijo MM con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y David ríe.

''Ok. ''

'' ¿Qué te dijo Emma?''

''Hablaremos de eso después de la cena. '' Dijo David encogiéndose los hombros antes de organizar la cena.

La cena fue agradable, hablaron de su día y compartieron con Neal, tratando de convencerlo para comer. Después de tomar su leche e irse a dormir, MM y David se encontraban en la sala conversando sobre la visita que recibieron hoy y David le contó lo que Emma le contó y la razón de su visita.

''Así que no estamos seguros aquí. ''

''Eso parece, pero no te preocupes. Emma y su compañero nos mantendrán al tanto pero ahora hay que estar más pendiente. Yo los protegeré, son mi familia. '' Responde David antes de depositar un beso en los labios de su esposa. Ambos fueron a la habitación agarrados de la mano para irse a dormir.

'' ¿David?''

'' ¿Si?''

''Gracias. Por todo. '' Dijo MM con una sonrisa en el rostro, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos antes darle un pequeño beso en sus labios e irse a dormir. David se queda unos minutos despierto, pensando en lo que Emma le contó y mira a MM dormir tranquilamente, lentamente la abraza y le susurra las Buenas Noches y en cuestión de segundos, se encuentra en el sueño de Morfeo.

 **OUAT**

 ** _En Boston… 10:45PM_**

 _'' ¿Roger? ¿Estás bien?_ '' pregunta Emma desde el otro lado de la línea. Roger se encuentra en el apartamento de Hades, atrapado. Por más que quiera contarle a Emma donde se encuentra, no puede porque está bajo supervisión de él.

''Si. Sí, estoy bien. ¿Ya apuntaste todo?'' Pregunta Roger un poco tembloroso.

 _''Si… ¿Seguro que estas bien? Te noto… asustado._ '' Dijo Emma.

''Todo bien, Emma. Es que tu llamada me tomó por sorpresa, nada más. '' Roger trató de calmar la tensión mientras Hades lo observaba seriamente.

 _''OK. Gracias, Roger. De verdad. Oye, Zelena te envía saludos. ''_ Al escuchar el nombre de Zelena, sonaron todas las alarmas en Hades, miró a Roger con odio y lleno de celos. _'Así que entre este imbécil y Zelena hay algo… No lo puedo creer. Zelena y Roger juntos. ¿Qué le vio Zelena a este idiota? ¿Qué tiene él que no tenga yo?'_ pensó Hades al escuchar la conversación.

''Dile que también le envío saludos. Ahora tengo que irme a descansar, hablaremos mañana. '' Después de sus palabras, Hades tomó su celular y colgó. Hades miró por todos lados y trató calmarse sin ningún éxito y terminó golpeando a Roger en el rostro y este cae al suelo con todo y silla.

'' ¿Por qué me golpeas? Si hice lo que me pediste! Imbécil!'' grita Roger furioso.

'' ¿Qué hay entre tú y mi novia?'' Hades lo agarra por la camisa y lo levanta y lo mira fijamente a los ojos y ve la furia en su mirada…ahí Roger comprende todo.

Son celos. _'Digamos que entre él y yo hubo historia y Emma estuvo al tanto de todo.'_ Fueron las palabras de Zelena.

''Ahora entiendo todo… Entre tú y Zelena hubo historia. Lamento decirte esto, Hades… pero acabas de perderla y ella llegó a mí y créeme, la voy a valorar de la manera que tu no supiste hacerlo. '' Dijo Roger con una sonrisa ladeada y Hades lo mira con tanto odio que lo empuja con fuerza y recibe un fuerte golpe en la cabeza al caer al suelo, lo último que recuerda es ver a Hades mover de un lado a otro desesperadamente, su vista estaba borrosa y ve a Hades desaparecer dentro de un humo azul y lo último que escuchó minutos después, fue una puerta cerrar y a alguien gritar su nombre. Roger reconoció esa voz, era August… vino a rescatarlo de esta tortura.

 ** _A/N: Hasta aquí llegó el capítulo. Ya encontraron a Snow y Charming, por fin. Espero no haberlos decepcionado. Ahora les dejo con la siguiente pregunta: ¿A quién Emma va a buscar ahora? Tan, tan, taaaaannn! Jajajaja ¿Quién es el próximo en la lista? Dejen un Review. Si tienen preguntas, pueden dejar un review, un PM o me pueden buscar por Twitter: 1CreativeMind1 Gracias por todo. Hasta la próxima!_**


	10. Killian Jones Part 1

**_A/N: Perdonen la tardanza, ha pasado muchas cosas y no había tenido tiempo para escribir. Pero… Llegó el capítulo más esperado de todo CaptainSwan Shipper… la búsqueda de Killian Jones. Además de eso, he preparado un One Shot en inglés para los Captain Swan Shippers. También estoy preparando uno para las Outlaw Queen Shippers y otro para las Swan Queen Shippers, así que pendientes. Perdona que ya no actualice con regularidad como al principio, por eso les pido que tengan un poco de paciencia. Sean bienvenidos en dejar reviews y exprese su opinión o ideas, se los voy a agradecer._**

 ** _A/N2: Tengo una cuenta de Twitter, como bien lo anuncié en el capítulo anterior. Me pueden buscar por 1CreativeMind1_**

 ** _Disclaimer in Chapter One_**

 ** _Disfruta el capítulo!_**

 ** _Chapter 10_**

 ** _Killian Jones Parte 1_**

 **Octubre 15, 2011**

Killian Jones era un joven pirata el cual fue abandonado por su padre y vivió parte de su vida junto con su hermano Liam. Han cruzado todos los mares juntos y eran amigos inseparables hasta que su hermano falleció. Como muchos saben la historia, fueron reencontrados en el Inframundo y su hermano tuvo la oportunidad de ir a un lugar mejor al igual que Killian que logró salir del Inframundo con éxito. Pero ahora, Hades cambió toda su historia. Sí, fue abandonado por su padre, pero no recuerda a su hermano y mejor amigo y solía vivir en las calles como todo un vagabundo. Eso fue hasta que un señor, de unos cuarenta años, lo ayudó y lo contrató para trabajar en un Bar llamado 'The Dead Rabbit'.

Killian ahora es Barman. De acuerdo a los recuerdos que ha plasmado Hades en su mente, él fue recién contratado por su jefe. Vive en un apartamento cerca del Bar y trabaja por las noches en el Bar hasta las 4AM. Hoy era un día común hasta que llegó su hora para entrar al trabajo.

''Buenas Noches, Jones. Llegas temprano. '' Saluda Jeff, el gerente del Bar. Jeff es sobrino del dueño del Bar, quién muchas veces se presenta sin previo aviso para ver cómo van las cosas en su bar.

''No podía esperar para entrar a trabajar. '' Replicó Killian. Se encontraba vestido con una camisa de botones blanco junto con un chaleco y corbata negra, pantalones y zapatos negros.

''Bueno, hoy parece ser una noche muy tranquila. Así que hoy todo saldrá bien. '' Dijo Jeff con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Las cosas en el Bar tienen sus ventajas, pero también tiene sus desventajas. Algunos días son buenos, otros no. Tanto Jeff como su tío, les ha advertido como llevar a cabo cualquier tipo de situación por si en algún momento se encuentra solo sin ayuda de sus superiores. Las noches han sido tranquilas, Killian ha conversado con Jeff y ha hecho su trabajo como Barman. Eran las 4AM y Killian terminó su trabajo y le tocó cerrar, pero antes de cerrar, apareció Hades.

''Buenas Noches, Pirata. '' Dijo Hades inocentemente.

''Wow! Hace años que nadie me llamaba así… por cierto, ¿Nos conocemos?''

''No. '' Mintió Hades. ''Solo que he escuchado hablar de ti, no más. ¿El bar ya está cerrado?''

''Lamentablemente, sí. Pero puedes volver otro día si desea. ''

''Me gustaría, pero no puedo aceptar esa oferta. '' Replicó Hades.

''Ah bueno, pues para la próxima. '' Dijo Killian con una sonrisa. ''Ya me voy. Hasta luego. '' Y con eso, Killian se fue caminando hacia su apartamento.

''Sí, habrá una próxima vez…'' Murmuró Hades. ''Tengo que hacer una visita a alguien. '' En ese momento, Hades lo pensó y observó la hora, era muy tarde. ''Zelena debe estar durmiendo. '' Miro a su alrededor de que no hubiera personas y al ver que no había nadie, desaparece dentro de un humo azul y se transporta a su apartamento en Boston. Toca la cerradura y ve que la puerta automáticamente abrió y al caer en cuenta que había dejado a Roger inconsciente, decidió darse prisa al entrar. Buscó por todo su apartamento y no lo encontró. Suspiró de frustración al no encontrarlo y decide respirar profundamente y tomar un poco de vino. Al calmarse un poco, usa su magia para observar a través del espejo mágico al ver que ocurrió mientras él no estaba.

El espejo muestra a Roger inconsciente en el suelo y Hades desaparecer. Dentro de unos segundos, ve a entrar un sujeto, pero no cualquier sujeto, si no nada más y nada menos que August Booth. Lo ve hablarle a Roger y desatarlo de su asiento para luego tomarlo en brazos y llevárselo. Hades observó todo a través del espejo y estaba furioso, le había advertido a August huir de Boston o iba a pagarlo caro, al parecer no escuchó y desobedeció sus instrucciones.

''Ahora sí, Booth. La vas a pagar y la vas a pagar caro. ''

 **OUAT**

 ** _Apartamento de Regina…_**

Emma, Regina, Zelena y Henry se encontraban en sus respectivas habitaciones durmiendo tranquilamente. Emma estaba durmiendo profundamente, lo que no esperaba es lo que empezó ver mientras estaba dormido. Estaba en Storybrooke, corriendo por el bosque buscando algo o mejor dicho… alguien.

 ** _'' ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien?'' Pregunta Emma curiosamente, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se encuentra frente a Granny's._**

 ** _''Hola, Emma. '' Dijo la niña detrás de ella. Emma da la vuelta para encontrarse frente a frente con Esmeralda._**

 ** _'' ¿Esme? Pero… ¿Qué haces aquí? Y luego frente a Granny's. ¿Pasó algo?'' Pregunta Emma un poco preocupada._**

 ** _''Emma, ahora debes tener mucho cuidado. Roger está en grave peligro por culpa de Hades. ''_**

 ** _'' ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó con Roger?'' Todas las alarmas encendieron inmediatamente al escuchar el nombre de su amigo._**

 ** _''Hades descubrió que él te está ayudando a encontrar a tu familia y lo secuestró. Si lo vieras, Emma. Por poco lo mata. '' Dijo Esmeralda asustada._**

 ** _'' ¿Cómo sabes eso?''_**

 ** _''Siempre busco la manera de enterarme. Por eso vine aquí, para advertirte sobre Hades. '' Al ver que Emma iba a hablar, interrumpió como si leyera su pensamiento. ''Roger está salvo, August logró rescatarlo antes de caer en su inconsciencia. ''_**

 ** _Emma suelta la respiración que no sabía que ha estado aguantando._**

 ** _''Esme, gracias por informarme. Pero sin Roger, ¿Cómo voy a lograr conseguir a los demás?''_**

 ** _''Mi mamá tiene el libro, ¿Recuerdas?'' Esmeralda levanta una ceja. Heredado de su tía Regina, eso ya está claro._**

 ** _''Si, como se me había olvidado. ''_**

 ** _''El libro tiene su propia magia. Les va a dirigir página por página donde se encuentran. '' Dijo Esmeralda con una sonrisa. ''Ahora, Emma. Tengo que irme. Recuerda cuidar de mi familia, incluyendo a ti. ''_**

 ** _Emma se sorprendió al escuchar esa orden de Esmeralda. Es una promesa que iba a cumplir, asi que asintió con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro y abrazó a la niña._**

 ** _''Prometo cuidar a nuestra familia, no te preocupes. ''_**

 ** _''Gracias. '' Y dentro de un humo verde lima, Esmeralda desaparece._**

 ** _''Ok. Voy a entrar a Granny's, no me viene mal un chocolate caliente. '' Iba a abrir la puerta de Granny's pero la realidad del mundo exterior tenía otros planes. Emma vio como todo se absorbía como estar quemando un pedazo de papel y Emma cierra los ojos._**

Emma abre lentamente sus ojos y cae en la realidad. Se encontraba en el apartamento de Regina. Coge su celular y mira la hora, son las 7AM, gruñe al ver que se ha levantado tan temprano y vuelve a dormir. Minutos después, en otra habitación, un bebé se levanta llena de alegría y risas. Logrando levantar a su madre Zelena, quien la toma en brazos con una sonrisa en su rostro y mirando a su hija con amor y ternura al ver a su hija sonreír. Una de las cosas que Zelena se alegra ver es la sonrisa de su hija, su razón de vivir y luchar por ser una mejor persona cada día. Con su hija en brazos, va a la sala y se encuentra con un Henry concentrado viendo TV.

''Buenos días, Henry. Lamento si Esmeralda te despertó con su alegría. Son apenas las 7:10AM, no esperaba ver a nadie despierto, excepto-bueno… Regina. '' Dijo Zelena en tono de disculpa.

''No te preocupes, Zelena. Yo estaba despierto antes de escuchar a Esmeralda. '' Dijo Henry con una sonrisa forzada.

'' ¿Pesadilla? ¿Mala noche?''

''Creo que la segunda opción es la respuesta a mi cansancio. No dormí nada. '' Dijo Henry suspirando.

''Bueno, que tal si te ocupas de mi hija por unos segundos en lo que preparo el desayuno para todos. ¿Está bien?'' Henry sonríe y asiente antes de tomar a Esmeralda y entretenerla haciendo caras mientras Zelena se ocupa del desayuno.

A las 8AM, se despierta una soñolienta Regina. Se toma su baño y se prepara para el mundo real. Al salir de su habitación, se encuentra con una rubia dormilona andante, sus cabellos rubios alborotados y vestida en pijama, Regina puso una mano en su boca para evitar reír de lo que acaba de ver.

''Buenos días, Emma. ''

''Brrrrsss, 'Na. '' Dijo Emma media dormida. Regina no pudo aguantar más y soltó una leve carcajada pero continuo su paso hasta llegar a la cocina.

''Hey, Regina. Hoy tome el atrevimiento de usar tu cocina y preparar el desayuno, espero que no te moleste. '' Regina observó sorprendida a Zelena. Ella vino a la cocina dispuesta a preparar el desayuno pero su 'amiga' lo hizo por ella.

''N-no… no me molesta en absoluto. '' Balbuceo Regina.

''Bueno, ¿Qué haces aquí? Ve a la mesa. Por cierto, ¿Emma esta despierta? Me extraña que el desayuno ya esté en la mesa y ella no está aquí. ''

''Está en el baño!'' Gritó Henry desde el comedor. ''Estaba hecha un zombi. '' Continuó Henry y los tres empezaron a reír.

''Escuché eso!'' Dijo Emma desde el baño y Zelena no pudo aguantar más.

Minutos después se sentaron en la mesa para desayunar tranquilamente. Hoy Emma decidió descansar un poco, ya que, de acuerdo a lo que le había contado Roger, Killian trabajaba en un Bar llamado 'The Dead Rabbit' y abren de noche, así que tomo el día para descansar y compartir un poco con Zelena, Henry y Regina. Esmeralda estaba terminando de comer el desayuno que Zelena le estaba dando hasta que de repente, en un movimiento brusco, tira la cuchara a su madre, haciendo que la comida que tenía, termine en la cara de Zelena. Henry miró lo que hizo Esmeralda y comenzó a reírse, Regina y Emma aguantaban la risa pero a la vez, encontraron la escena adorable de parte de Esmeralda mientras la cara que puso Zelena no tiene precio.

''Esme, querida… ¿Por qué hiciste esto a mami?'' Pregunta Zelena con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro mientras tomaba una servilleta para limpiar a ambas.

''Los bebés suelen hacer eso siempre, lo he visto en el orfanato. Esmeralda parece estar muy feliz, creo que será una niña traviesa. '' Mencionó Henry.

''Bueno, si es así, que haga sus maldades a Emma o a su familia antes que a su propia madre. '' Dijo Zelena sin pensar y en cuestión de segundos, se percató que mencionó algo que no debía mencionar, por el momento.

''Emma…'' Empezó Zelena pero Emma alza su mano, mandando a callar.

''No te preocupes, Zelena. ''

''Emma… ¿Tienes familia?''

''No. '' Emma contestó rápidamente, muy rápido. Regina no le creyó nada pero no quería presionarla. Henry se levanta para prepararse. '' ¿A dónde vas, chico?''

''A ver a Mike. ''

'' ¿Seguro que no te va a dejar plantado? Tú no tienes celular como para notificarle si vas a verlo o no. ''

''No, pero todos los días va a la cafetería y siempre nos encontramos ahí.'' Miro el reloj. ''Ah pues, mira la hora, tengo que irme, adiós. '' Se despidió y salió del apartamento sin esperar respuesta.

''Bueno, yo creo que somos nosotras tres, Emma. '' Dijo Zelena.

''Si, eso parece. ''

'' ¿Cuándo vas a buscar a Killian?''

''Esta noche. '' Zelena comienza a asentir lentamente antes de dejar a su hija en el suelo con unos juguetes que Emma le había comprado.

'' ¿Quién es Killian?'' Pregunta Regina al haber escuchado la conversación entre Emma y Zelena.

''Es mi novio'' Respondió Emma.

''Oh. '' Regina alza sus cejas, sorprendida. ''Y ¿Por qué no he escuchado de él?''

''Porque...''

''Porque es un idiota'' Dijo Zelena.

''Wow! Gracias, Zelena. '' Murmuró Emma sarcásticamente y Regina comienza a reír.

''Hablo enserio. Emma, el pirata es un idiota, no me cae bien. ''

'' ¿Tan malo es?'' Pregunta Regina.

''No'' ''Sí'' Responden Emma y Regina.

''Ok, Ok. Pues me gustaría conocerlo antes de opinar, ¿Cuándo vamos a verlo?''

''Esta Noche. '' Responde Emma con una sonrisa.

 **OUAT**

 ** _11:30AM_**

Killian abre sus ojos lentamente, gruñendo porque acaba de tener un buen sueño del cual no quería despertar. Había soñado que estaba en un bosque, tenía un gancho como mano y se encontraba atado a un árbol. No recordaba exactamente quienes lo ataron ahí pero poco importaba, vio a 3 mujeres pero tampoco importaba, su mirada estaba fija en una rubia que se encontraba de espalda pero justamente cuando iba a voltearse para por fin ver su mirada, se levanta.

''No puede ser… en la mejor parte. '' Dijo mientras salía de su cama para ir al baño.

Siempre era el mismo sueño, misma posición pero en diferentes lugares. Las mismas personas pero con diferentes vestiduras y él con un gancho como mano. Killian tuvo curiosidad de saber quiénes eran esas mujeres porque nunca en su vida ha visto a esas mujeres y eso le pareció curioso. Seguía concentrado en sus pensamientos hasta que escucha su teléfono sonar. Era Jeff.

 _''Buenos días. ''_ Dijo Jeff alegremente.

''Hey. ¿Está todo bien? ¿A qué se debe tanta felicidad?'' Responde Killian.

 _''Bueno, tengo unas buenas noticias y pensé en llamarte para ver si nos encontramos en algún sitio. Esto te va a gustar. ''_ Dijo Jeff.

''Claro, ¿Dónde nos vemos?''

 _''En el parque de Times Square. ¿Te parece?''_

''Perfecto. ''

 _''Ok. Bueno, pues te veo en una hora. ''_ Y con eso, Jeff cuelga.

Killian está tomando su café en silencio, pensativo. Estaba pensando en el sueño que tuvo esta mañana, por más que lo intentara, no lograba sacar ese sueño de su cabeza. Decide dejar sus pensamientos a un lado para vestirse e ir a encontrarse con Jeff.

 ** _1 hora después…_**

''Killian, tengo una idea. ''

'' ¿Qué idea tendrás en esa mente tuya?'' Responde Killian con una sonrisa.

''Un Karaoke Night en nuestro Bar. ''

'' ¿No crees que deberías hablar con tu tío? Él es el jefe, no se te ha olvidado eso, ¿verdad?''

Jeff sacude su cabeza, moviendo de un lado a otro. ''No he hablado con él… todavía. Pero lo haré. ''

''Ah, sí... ¿Cuándo?''

Jeff sacó su celular y empezó a marcar. ''Ahora. ''

Killian asiente y mira el paisaje mientras Jeff habla con su tío. Mientras miraba a la vista que tenía frente a él, observa a dos niños conversando, uno con cabello rubio y otro con cabello color castaño, preparándose para una travesura y ve como ellos le quitan el peluche a una niña y comienzan a correr. Killian se disculpa en silencio y corre hacia los dos niños para detenerlos.

''Hey! Ese es mi peluche, dámelo. '' El niño gruñe malhumorado al ver que Killian le quito el peluche.

''No, este no es tu peluche. Vi como se lo quitaste a la pobre niña. '' El niño lo mira mal mientras que el otro fruñe el ceño.

''Yo no se lo quité, se lo pedí de vuelta porque es mío. '' Responde el rubio.

'' ¿Si? Ok, pues vamos a preguntarle a la niña para ver si es cierto. '' Cuando Killian se levanta para ir donde está la niña, los niños lo detienen con fuerza. '' ¿Qué pasa?''

''Lo sentimos! El peluche es de ella. '' Los niños dijeron a coro con sus ojos de cachorro.

''Pues, devuelvan lo que es de ella. '' Killian responde con amabilidad pero con un poco autoritario. Los niños asienten y van a devolver el peluche a la niña. Killian observa la escena y cuando los niños se van, él aprovecha para acercarse a la niña.

''Gracias. '' Dijo la niña.

''De nada. Ahora nadie va a molestarte. '' Dijo Killian con una sonrisa.

''Ellos siempre vienen al parque a molestarme, no sé cómo me voy a librar de ellos. ''

''Sencillo, siempre se lo dices a tu mamá o quien sea que este contigo o puedo venir mañana para protegerte de esos niños. ''

La mirada de la niña se iluminó y asiente entusiasmada.

''Pues es un hecho, vengo mañana a protegerte. '' La niña lo abraza y se despide al escuchar a su mamá llamarla por su nombre.

''Me llamo Sophie. ''

''Y yo Killian. Mucho Gusto. '' Sophie lo abraza una vez más antes de irse.

Segundos después viene Jeff para darle las buenas noticias. Esta noche será noche de Karaoke en el Dead Rabbit y tienen que preparar todo. Él se encargó de anunciarlo por internet y ya está todo listo, solo falta preparar el equipo.

'' ¿Nos vamos?'' Killian asiente y se van del parque.

 **OUAT**

 ** _5:30PM en el Apartamento de Regina…_**

Emma, Regina, Zelena y Henry están cenando en la mesa. Regina preparó pasta con salsa Alfredo y todos lo encontraron riquísimo y cenaron tranquilamente. Henry estaba entretenido con Esmeralda, asi que Regina, Emma y Zelena estaban charlando en la mesa y Emma decidió que ya era el momento de buscar a Killian.

'' ¿Qué tal si vamos al Dead Rabbit?'' Menciono Emma.

'' ¿Dead Rabbit? ¿Qué lugar es ese, Emma?'' Dijo Zelena con mirada de asco.

''Es un bar, abrieron hace unos años. No queda muy lejos. De hecho, orita me enteré que hoy es noche de Karaoke. '' Dijo Regina.

'' ¿Si?'' Regina asiente y le enseña su celular. Eso motivó más a Emma para ir al Bar a buscar a Killian.

''Vamos'' Emma dijo decidida.

''Ok. Pero, ¿Quién va a cuidar a Esmeralda y Henry?'' Pregunta Zelena.

''Yo sinceramente no tengo muchos ánimos de ir. Puedo quedarme a cuidarlos. '' Dijo Regina encogiéndose los hombros.

''Negativo. Tú vas con nosotras. '' Sentencio Emma. Regina alza sus cejas, sorprendida y decide asentir lentamente mientras Zelena le murmura una pequeña disculpa por el pequeño cambio de actitud de Emma. De repente, a Emma se le enciende la bombilla, tiene una idea.

''Ya sé a quién podemos dejar a tu hija y Henry. '' Emma mira a Regina y Zelena. Ambas la miran de manera confusa hasta que Regina logra recordar a quien Emma se está refiriendo.

''No me digas que…'' Emma asiente y saca su teléfono.

''Dime, Regina. ¿A quién?'' Pregunta Zelena.

''A las personas más extrañas que he conocido en toda mi vida. '' Dijo Regina arqueando una ceja.

''Mary Margaret. '' Responde Emma. Zelena, al escuchar ese nombre, cae sobre el sofá y empieza a gritar un gran 'NO'

 ** _25 minutos después…_**

Alguien toca la puerta. Las mujeres estaban terminando de arreglarse un poco y Henry decide levantarse del sofá con Esmeralda en brazos y decide abrir la puerta. Al otro lado de la puerta se encuentra un matrimonio con un niño en brazos, una mujer con cabello corto y ojos claros y también un caballero con cabello rubio y ojos claros con un niño mirando al joven con una sonrisa.

''Buenas Noches, tú debes ser Henry. ¿Verdad?'' Mary Margaret extiende su mano para saludar.

Henry asiente. ''Si, ese soy yo y esta bebecita linda es Esmeralda. ''

Mary Margaret sonríe al ver a Esmeralda y susurra ''Mucho Gusto, Esmeralda. Veo que Neal ya tiene a alguien con quien jugar. ''

David sonríe. ''Sí, mira Neal, aquí tienes una amiguita con quien jugar. '' Neal aplaude entusiasmado. ''Veo que se van a llevar muy bien. ''

Henry camina hacia el otro lado de la puerta para dejarlos pasar. Cuando llegan a la sala, Regina sale de su habitación y los mira con los ojos bien abiertos. ''Buenas Noches, creo que Emma ya les dio unas directrices sobre cómo llevar a cabo todo esto… ¿Cierto?'' Ambos asienten y Regina va a despedirse de Henry mientras Emma sale a saludarlos y volver a recordar las instrucciones. Después sale Zelena de la habitación y pone una mirada desconfiada sobre ellos, ciertamente Zelena ha aprendido a ser sobre protectora con su hija y no confía en todo el mundo cuando se trata de su hija.

''Bueno, veo que ya está todo listo. ¿Nos vamos?'' Pregunta Emma y ambas asienten. Cuando abren la puerta, Zelena se detiene en seco y voltea a mirar a su hija y Henry.

''Hazme un favor, Henry. Cuida bien de mi hija. '' Susurra Zelena a Henry y éste asiente con seguridad de que va a hacer lo que se le pidió. Con eso se despide y cierra la puerta del apartamento.

''Ok. Traje muchas cosas para ustedes… ¿Qué tal si empezamos con una película?'' Dijo MM

Henry sonríe y se acomoda en el sofá junto con Esmeralda.

 **OUAT**

 ** _En el Dead Rabbit…_**

Es noche de Karaoke, el ambiente está un poco alborotoso pero organizado y la gente seguía llegando. Hicieron bien en expandir el lugar hace unos años atrás. Nunca en su vida pensaron que con una noche de Karaoke se iba a llenar demasiado. Killian apenas llegó al bar y lo encontró en estas condiciones, trató de buscar a Jeff con la mirada y lo encontró en la barra y caminó hacia él.

''Hey, por poco te pierdo entre tanta gente. Te vi llegar.'' Dijo Jeff mientras lo saludaba con un medio abrazo. ''Necesito que me ayudes aquí en la barra mientras yo preparo el escenario para el publico.''

''Ok. Suerte, amigo.'' Dijo Killian antes de atender a los clientes.

Jeff camina entre mucha gente hasta llegar al escenario. En ese momento, llegan 3 mujeres, una morena, una rubia y una pelirroja al Bar. Zelena y Regina lo miraban con asco y Emma estaba completamente acostumbrada a este tipo de ambiente. Buscan una mesa que este libre mientras Jeff toma el micrófono y comienza a hablar.

''¿Bueno? ¿Esto funciona?'' Mira el micrófono para comprobar que sí está funcionando. ''Ok. Sí, funciona. Bueno, Buenas Noches a todos y Bienvenidos al Bar The Dead Rabbit y no, no hay conejos muertos en este lugar. Esta es la noche del Karaoke, cada persona que quiera cantar, se registra conmigo y le comunica al DJ que canción va a cantar. Esta noche es para pasarla bien y disfrutar, no para pelear. Llevemos la fiesta en paz. Así que pueden comunicarse conmigo para los que deseen cantar. Con esto termino.'' Soltó el micrófono y se bajó de la tarima para atender a los participantes mientras Killian continua atendiendo a los clientes. Minutos mas adelante llega el tío de Jeff y decide ayudarlo.

''¿Cómo le va, Jefe?'' Saluda Killian.

''Muy bien. No pensé que el Bar fuese a llenarse tanto esta noche. Espero que no termine mal.''

''Yo también espero lo mismo, Señor. '' Dicho esto, Killian continúa atendiendo a los clientes.

 ** _Al otro lado del Bar…_**

'' ¿Van a participar?'' Pregunta Emma y ambas niegan con la cabeza. ''Anda, vamos. Regina, te he escuchado cantar en estos días y lo haces de lo más bien. ''

''Sí, Emma. Pero no voy a cantar delante de toda esta gente. '' Dijo Regina con las mejillas coloradas, avergonzada de que alguien la ha escuchado cantar cuando ella pensaba que nadie la estaba escuchando.

''No me mires a mí, Emma. No pienso hacerlo. '' Dijo Zelena.

''Anda, Zelena. Al menos un dúo entre las dos o conmigo. '' Sugirió Emma.

'' ¿Sabes qué? Con esa idea, me gustaría que cantemos tú y yo, Regina. ¿Te gusta la idea?'' Zelena mira a Regina y ella asiente con una pequeña y tímida sonrisa.

''Pero con una condición. '' Dijo Regina y ambas la miran confundidas. ''Que tomemos algo antes de subir a cantar. ''

''Hecho. '' Zelena sonríe victoriosa y mira a Emma. ''Vayan por su bebida, a mí me traes lo mismo que Regina va a tomar. '' _'A ver si hace efecto cuando suba a cantar…'_ pensó Zelena. Ambas se levantan de sus asientos y se acercan a la barra. Cuando Emma observa la barra, estaba todo muy elegante y organizado hasta que mira a su izquierda y su mirada está puesta sobre un hombre muy familiar, un hombre vestido completamente de negro y una corbata roja. Cuando el hombre se voltea, Emma abre grandemente sus ojos, debe estar soñando, no puede ser él. _'Debo estar soñando, ¿Será posible? ¿Es él? Ese es Killian! Ese es Killian!'_ sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Regina pone una mano sobre sus hombros.

''Planeta Tierra llamando a Emma Swan. '' Dijo Regina con una mirada preocupada. '' ¿Estás bien?''

''Si. Sí, estoy bien. Es que me pareció ver a alguien que conozco. ''

''Oh, bueno. Déjame llamar al Barman. '' Regina alza su mano y lo llama mientras Emma mira a la primera participante cantando Tattoo de Jordin Sparks.

''Buenas Noches, Mis amores. '' Para Emma, el mundo se detiene, el tiempo se detiene, todo deja de existir al escuchar esa voz. Emma se voltea lentamente para ver al hombre quien está en la barra esperando por el pedido de sus bebidas. Emma lo miro detenidamente, no lo podía creer, estaba frente al mismo Killian Jones. El hombre la mira detenidamente y siente su corazón saltar algunos latidos al mirar esos ojos verdes-azulados y por un momento pensó que ha visto a la rubia en algún sitio del cual no lograba recordar, así que sin pensarlo, decidió preguntarle directamente:

'' ¿Nos conocemos de algún lado, Amor?''


	11. Killian Jones Part 2

**_A/N: Volví con un nuevo capítulo. No he abandonado mi cuento pero traté de actualizar lo más pronto posible y aquí estoy. He estado preparando los OQ y SQ One-Shots que había mencionado. También, muchas gracias por los comentarios, favoritos, seguir y leer este cuento, no saben lo mucho que significa para mí todo esto. Bueno, los dejo leer y espero que les guste. Pueden conseguirme en Twitter por 1CreativeMind1_**

 ** _Disclaimer in Chapter One._**

 ** _Capítulo 11_**

 ** _Killian Jones Parte 2_**

 **Octubre 15 de 2011**

 **8:30PM**

 _'' ¿Nos conocemos de algún lado, Amor?''_

Esa pregunta hizo que Emma volviera a la realidad. Parpadeó un par de veces para saber si lo que ha escuchado es cierto o solamente un sueño. Regina rodó los ojos, desde que el Barman abrió su boca, empezó a caerle mal. Ciertamente Regina detesta los piratas, eso ya es seguro.

''Oye, queremos una cerveza y 2 cidras de manzana. '' Regina hizo un movimiento con los dedos para que se apure en preparar lo que ella ordenó. Con una sonrisa triunfante al ver que Killian avanzó a preparar lo que le ha pedido, Regina mira atentamente a Emma. Al verla tan perdida en sus pensamientos, decidió romper el hielo e interrumpir sus pensamientos. ''Planeta Tierra llamando a Swan. '' Emma responde sobresaltada y mira a Regina.

''Hey, ¿estás bien?'' Regina pone una mano en el hombro y con una sonrisa le agradece a Killian por darle las bebidas.

''Si…sí, estoy bien. Solo que pareció ver a alguien que conozco. ''

'' ¿El Barman?'' Emma asiente lentamente. ''Claro, idiotas como él se ve en todos lados. ¿Has visto cómo te miró?'' Emma le envía una mirada asesina y Regina levanta sus manos en signo de rendición y se disculpa.

''Él es Killian… mi novio. '' Susurró Emma a Regina al coger su cerveza. Regina abre grandemente los ojos y mira a Emma, sorprendida por la noticia.

''Pero si él es tu novio… ¿Por qué preguntó si se conocían?''

''El perdió su memoria en un accidente. '' Emma decidió mentir. ''No recordaba quien yo era, asi que decidió seguir con su vida. Cada quien por su lado. '' Se encogió los hombros y continuo caminando hacia la mesa donde se encontraba Zelena.

''Hey, ¿Mi bebida?'' Pregunta Zelena y Regina le entrega la bebida. ''Gracias. ''

'' ¿De verdad vamos a participar, Zelena?''

''Vamos a ver si la bebida nos da el coraje de pararnos a cantar y te digo. '' Zelena tomó su cidra de un cantazo y Emma la mira boquiabierta. '' ¿Qué?''

''Voy a hablar con el otro empleado para que te apunte. Regina no quiere…'' Regina niega con la cabeza. ''Así que solamente serás tú. '' Dijo Emma antes de ponerse de pie para irse.

''Voy a lavarme las manos. Vuelvo dentro de poco. '' Dijo Regina a Zelena y ésta responde con una sonrisa y le da una señal al Barman para que le de otra bebida.

 **OUAT**

 **9:00PM**

 ** _Apartamento en Boston… luego en el Dead Rabbit._**

Hades no estaba de ánimos pero quería ir a ese bar. Tenía que ir, a través del espejo ve que Emma apunta a Zelena para cantar en la noche de Karaoke y Hades quería estar presente. No quería perder a su amada y escucharla cantar por lo menos una vez en su vida. Con un movimiento y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, cambia su vestimenta y dentro de un humo azul, se tele transporta al Dead Rabbit. Tiene puesto una camisa de botones negro, junto con una corbata color verde y unos pantalones y zapatos negros. Se encuentra frente al Bar y decide entrar.

Hades entra al Bar y la primera persona en localizar fue a Killian y se acerca a la barra. Killian lo saluda y le ofrece una bebida.

''Pensé que no ibas a volver…'' Dijo Killian.

''Bueno, lo pensé nuevamente y decidí aceptar tu oferta. Por cierto, escuche que hoy es la primera noche de Karaoke, tuve que venir, esto es una celebración. ¿Siempre se llena?''

''No. No siempre. Jeff, mi compañero dice que nunca solía llenarse así, eso quiere decir que lo del Karaoke fue buena idea. '' Killian le entrega la copa de vino. ''Debes tener mucho dinero para pedir una copa de vino, estas son las más caras en este bar. '' Hades asiente.

''Coge una copa y celebra conmigo. '' Hades dijo tranquilamente. Esperó que Killian sirviera su copa para brindar juntos. Después de tomar y charlar un rato, escuchan la voz de Jeff en el escenario.

''Bueno, aquí les dejo a una hermosa pelirroja de ojos azules. Les va a dedicar una canción a todos ustedes. Espero que les guste, por aquí Zelena. '' Al escuchar el nombre de la pelirroja, el público comenzó a aplaudir y Hades enfocó su mirada solo en ella.

Zelena sube al escenario y mira el público. Los nervios empiezan a apoderarse de ella pero no lo demuestra, respira hondo y le avisa al DJ que está preparada. En unos segundos, la canción ''Give me a Reason'' de P!nk comienza a escucharse en todo el bar y comienza a cantar.

 _Right from the start_

 _You were a thief_

 _You stole my heart_

 _And I your willing victim_

 _I let you see the parts of me_

 _That weren't all that pretty_

 _And with every touch you fixed them_

 _Now you've been talking in your sleep, oh, oh_

 _Things you never say to me, oh, oh_

 _Tell me that you've had enough_

 _Of our love, our love_

 _Just give me a reason_

 _Just a little bit's enough_

 _Just a second we're not broken just bent_

 _And we can learn to love again_

 _It's in the stars_

 _It's been written in the scars on our hearts_

 _We're not broken just bent_

 _And we can learn to love again_

''Emma, dame un micrófono. '' Dijo Regina.

''Espera, ¿vas a cantar con Zelena? ¿En serio?'' dijo Emma, sorprendida.

''Si, dame el micrófono, conozco esta canción y es un dueto, creo que la otra parte puedo cantarlo yo. '' Mencionó Regina con una sonrisa y Emma le entrega el micrófono antes de subir al escenario, cuando Regina esta fuera de la vista, Emma busca su celular y comienza a grabar.

 _'Espero tener esto cuando todo vuelva a la normalidad, sería un video para la historia.'_ Pensó Emma.

 _I'm sorry I don't understand_

 _Where all of this is coming from_

 _I thought that we were fine_

 _(Oh, we had everything)_

 _Your head is running wild again_

 _My dear we still have everythin'_

 _And it's all in your mind_

 _(Yeah, but this is happenin')_

 _You've been havin' real bad dreams, oh, oh_

 _You used to lie so close to me, oh, oh_

 _There's nothing more than empty sheets_

 _Between our love, our love_

 _Oh, our love, our love_

 _Just give me a reason_

 _Just a little bit's enough_

 _Just a second we're not broken just bent_

 _And we can learn to love again_

 _I never stopped_

 _You're still written in the scars on my heart_

 _You're not broken just bent_

 _And we can learn to love again_

 _Oh, tear ducts and rust_

 _I'll fix it for us_

 _We're collecting dust_

 _But our love's enough_

 _You're holding it in_

 _You're pouring a drink_

 _No nothing is as bad as it seems_

 _We'll come clean_

 _Just give me a reason_

 _Just a little bit's enough_

 _Just a second we're not broken just bent_

 _And we can learn to love again_

 _It's in the stars_

 _It's been written in the scars on our hearts_

 _That we're not broken just bent_

 _And we can learn to love again_

 _Just give me a reason_

 _Just a little bit's enough_

 _Just a second we're not broken just bent_

 _And we can learn to love again_

 _It's in the stars_

 _It's been written in the scars on our hearts_

 _That we're not broken just bent_

 _And we can learn to love again_

 _Oh, we can learn to love again_

 _Oh, we can learn to love again_

 _Oh, oh, that we're not broken just bent_

 _And we can learn to love again_

La canción termina y Zelena mira a su hermana con una gran sonrisa, puede que ella no la recuerde, pero sigue siendo su hermana, se acerca y la abraza. Regina, sorprendida por el gesto, quedó congelada por unos segundos pero se relajó y aceptó el abrazo de Zelena. Ambas bajan al escenario y se acercan a Emma.

''Emma, ¿qué haces con tu celular?'' Preguntó Zelena sospechosamente. ''Te vi con tu celular… no me digas que nos grabaste. ''

''No, no, no hice eso. Solo… solamente que me estaban texteando y pues, estaba texteando. '' Dijo una nerviosa Emma. Zelena no creyó su mentira pero lo dejó pasar.

''Voy a la barra, necesito una copa. '' Dijo Zelena antes de marcharse a la barra. Cuando se acerca, se acerca con el mismo Killian Jones en la barra, sorprendida, toma su asiento pero no le quita sus ojos de encima. Killian se acerca y le pregunta su orden pero ella no dice nada, solo lo mira. Killian ya estaba empezando a incomodarse y aclara su garganta para volver a preguntar.

''Eres la segunda persona que no me ha quitado los ojos de encima. '' Dijo Killian arqueando una ceja.

''Espera, ¿Qué?'' Zelena volvió al mundo.

''Eres la segunda persona que me mira así, como si hubiera visto un fantasma. ¿Acaso eres amiga de una rubia que anda por aquí también?'' Pregunta Killian.

'' ¿Emma? Si, si, vine con ella y con Regina. '' Dijo Zelena un poco calmada.

''Es linda. '' Zelena aguanta la urgencia de hacer un comentario sarcástico pero decide asentir y pedir su bebida. Ella no se había dado cuenta que Hades no había quitado sus ojos de encima desde que ella subió al escenario a cantar, quedó sorprendido e iluminado, Zelena… su Zelena cantaba hermoso. Eso hizo que su corazón saltará unos latidos y se sorprendió porque pensó que había dejado de sentir eso por ella, ya que Zelena ha roto su corazón en dos ocasiones. El asiento que queda al lado izquierdo de Zelena quedó vacío, así que tomó la decisión de arriesgarse y sentarse a su lado. En un movimiento, Zelena se gira a su izquierda y sus ojos se abren como platos. No esperaba ver a Hades ahí, en este momento, en este bar y mucho menos en una noche de Karaoke, una noche en el que ella, por primera vez, sube a un escenario a **_CANTAR_**. Lo más sorprendente, fue que en su mirada encontró amor y admiración por su talento escondido.

''Hola, Zelena. Cantaste hermoso allí arriba. '' Dijo Hades con una pequeña sonrisa.

'' ¿Qué haces aquí?'' Pregunta Zelena, un poco molesta.

''Cariño, necesitaba verte y al ver que ibas a cantar, no podía irme y perderme esta oportunidad. No sabía que tú cantabas. ''

''Ni yo lo sabía, pero pues, como siempre dicen, siempre hay una primera vez para todo. '' Dijo Zelena con su tono serio. No pensaba dar su brazo a torcer.

''Mira, sé que hice muy mal todo esto. '' Empezó Hades. ''Sí, demasiado mal para mas no decir. '' Interrumpe Zelena. Hades pone su mano en su brazo para indicarle que todavía no ha terminado. ''Sé que hice muy mal, pero quiero que sepas que lo lamento mucho por todo esto. '' Zelena lo mira sospechosamente pero al ver que estaba arrepentido, asiente.

'' ¿Por qué mis recuerdos están intactos y los demás están afectados? Acabo de ver al Pirata y no recuerda NADA. '' Zelena casi grita por el ruido.

''Tus recuerdos están intactos porque **_Te Amo_**. A pesar de todo lo que hice, que de hecho estuvo muy mal, pero aun así, Te Amo y te sigo amando. '' Dijo Hades calmadamente. Zelena no lo podía creer: Hades asesinó al padre de su hija, lanzó una maldición, envío a su nueva familia a diferentes partes de Nueva York pero lo que más le duele, es que su hermana Regina fue una de las personas que no recuerda nada, no recuerda a su hermana mayor. Eso hace que ella sienta la ira apoderarse de ella y golpearlo. Ella se levanta de su asiento y alza su mano para darle una bofetada y Hades cae al suelo con una mano en su rostro, sintiendo el dolor de su golpe.

''Si, cometiste muchos errores, pero eliminar los recuerdos de mi hermana y separar a mi nueva familia fue el peor de todos. No quiero volver a saber más de ti, desgraciado. '' Con eso, Zelena busca a Emma y Regina para irse del Bar mientras Killian se acerca a Hades para ofrecerle su mano y levantarlo.

''Mal de amores…'' Murmuró Killian. Hades asiente con una mirada triste.

''Vámonos de aquí, Emma. Por favor. '' Dijo Zelena.

''Pero… ¿Por qué? Esto acaba de comenzar. '' Dijo Emma hasta que observa a Zelena con ojos llorosos, con lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. ''Hey, Zelena, ¿Qué pasó?'' Pregunta Regina, preocupada.

''Les cuento luego. Solamente quiero largarme de aquí. '' Al decir eso; Zelena, Regina y Emma decidieron recoger sus cosas e irse. Pero antes, Emma se disculpó y fue a la barra a buscar a Killian mientras las hermanas Mills salían del bar.

''Hola, Pirata. '' Dijo Emma con una sonrisa.

''Hey, Amor. ¿Disfrutando la noche de Karaoke?'' Emma asiente y le entrega un papel. Killian la mira confuso y abre el papel: Un número de teléfono. '' ¿Tu numero?'' Pregunta perplejo. Emma asiente.

''Me caes bien, espero que volvamos a vernos muy pronto. '' _'Y vuelvas a recordarme…'_ completó en su mente. Killian asiente con una sonrisa, saca su teléfono y le envía un texto. ''Ahora tienes mi número. Cualquier cosa que necesites, estoy a tus órdenes. '' Se despidieron con un choque de manos y Emma sale del Bar. Killian se acerca a Jeff que lo estuvo observando desde el final de la Barra, negando con la cabeza.

'' ¿Qué ocurre?''

''Así no se despide de una rubia tan hermosa como ella. Eres un tonto. '' Dijo Jeff antes de reírse.

''Ja, ja. Muy gracioso. Vamos, ayúdame en la barra. '' Jeff asiente y lo ayuda.

 ** _En el apartamento de Regina…_**

MM y David se despidieron de Emma, Regina y Zelena que llegaron del Bar. Les contó que Henry y Esmeralda la pasaron bien junto a su hijo Neal y que ya ambos están en sus camas. Regina fue a tomarse un baño y Emma y Zelena estaban en la sala charlando.

'' ¿Cómo puede ser que Hades, el dios del Inframundo, estuvo allí?'' Emma miró a Zelena sin poder creer lo que ella le ha contado.

''Si, estuvo ahí, me dijo que mis memorias estuvieron intactas porque me ama pero estoy tan molesta porque separó a nuestra familia, Emma. Le borró los recuerdos a mi hermana, eso no se lo voy a perdonar nunca. ''

''Ok, ok. Pero él te dijo por qué hizo todo esto. '' Dijo Emma.

''No. '' Zelena niega con la cabeza. ''Emma, tenemos que rescatar a los que faltan antes de que sea tarde, solamente nos falta…''

'' ¿Quién?'' se escucha la voz de Regina. Emma y Zelena la miran sorprendidas.

''Solamente nos faltan dos personas por advertir que sus vidas corren peligro. '' Dijo Emma y Regina asiente.

''Estoy muy cansada. De verdad lo siento mucho, Zelena. Pero espero que ya mañana amanezcas mejor. '' Dijo Regina antes de despedirse con un abrazo a ambas para irse a dormir. Emma y Zelena se quedan unos segundos en la sala para seguir charlando.

''Busca el libro. '' Dijo Emma al romper el silencio.

'' ¿Qué? ¿Para qué?'' Pregunta Zelena.

''Simplemente busca el libro. Luego te cuento. '' Zelena va a su habitación a buscar el libro y lo trae. Buscan entre las páginas y encuentran una página nueva. _'Esme tenía razón. El libro tiene su propia magia'_ pensó Emma. En la imagen se ve una mujer y un hombre, un matrimonio, ambos se encontraban en el mismo edificio. La mujer tenía un libro en manos mientras que el caballero se encontraba en la entrada principal. Habían muchos libros a su alrededor, Emma observó cuidadosamente y ambas caen en cuenta que se encuentra en una librería, pero… ¿Cuál?

 ** _A/N: Hasta aquí termina éste capítulo. Siempre la segunda parte resulta ser más extenso que el primero, pero les cuento que una vez que empiezo a escribir, no hay quién me detenga jajaja. Quién diría: Zelena y Regina cantando un dueto. Sería súper si Lana y Bex canten juntas alguna vez. ¿Qué opinan de Zades? Yo los Shippeo, jajaja. No será la única escena que tendrán juntos. También les tengo otra pregunta… solamente faltan dos personas en su lista, ¿Quiénes son? Dejen sus reviews, ideas, etc. Gracias por sus comentarios, por apoyarme en esto, no saben lo mucho que significa esto para mí. Hasta la próxima!_**


	12. The Book has its own magic

**_A/N: Para los que me tienen en Twitter, había publicado un Tweet diciendo 'Cambio de Planes…' Well, me refería a este capítulo. En este capítulo, estará centrado mayormente en WickedSwan y el libro de Henry. El capítulo anterior terminó a media noche (algo que se me había olvidado escribirlo antes de editar y publicarlo) Este capítulo es la continuación de la misma y en éste capítulo se va a revelar muchas cosas… *risa malvada* Actualicé lo más pronto que pude._**

 ** _Disfruta el Capítulo_**

 ** _Disclaimer in Chapter One_**

 ** _Capítulo 12_**

 ** _The book has its own magic_**

 **16 de octubre de 2011**

 **12:05AM**

Emma y Zelena se encontraban en la sala del apartamento de Regina observando cada página del libro, sorprendidas al ver que el libro tenía su propia magia. Emma se sentía idiota por no haber pensado en el libro antes de contarle gran parte de su misión a Roger. Si se hubiera acordado del libro, no consultaría estas cosas con Roger y podía seguir con su vida normal, no dedicarse día y noche buscando a personas que ella considera su familia pero ciertamente, personas que Roger no conoce. Emma se sentía culpable porque por su culpa, Roger fue secuestrado y golpeado por Hades aquella noche.

Por otro lado, Zelena no recordaba que ella tenía el libro. Si ella lo hubiera recordado, encontrar a su familia sería más sencillo, rápido y volverían a Storybrooke lo más pronto posible. Pero las cosas no salieron así, tanto Emma como Zelena, tenían aquel libro en el olvido. La pelirroja observaba página por página y ciertamente, sin el autor, las imágenes siguieron apareciendo: Cuando Hades lanzó la nueva maldición, Los primeros días de Emma nuevamente en Boston, su encuentro con Zelena, la búsqueda de su hermana, Henry, Los Charmings, Killian… hasta encontrarse con la última página, dónde revelaba la imagen de un matrimonio en una librería. Zelena sabía perfectamente de quién, o en otras palabras, quiénes son los personajes que aparecen en la imagen. Emma observaba la imagen cuidadosamente, miraba cada detalle para ver si recordaba el sitio pero no lograba recordar nada.

Zelena le entrega el libro a manos de Emma y se levanta del sofá soltando un suspiro.

''Sé quiénes son. '' Soltó Zelena simplemente.

''Bueno, si sabes de quien se trata… ¿Por qué no me lo dices?'' Emma dijo nerviosa, respirando profundo para estar en calma.

''Es que en esa imagen vi algo…''

'' ¿Cómo qué?''

''Magia. '' Responde Zelena, un poco nerviosa.

La pelirroja no sabía cómo decirle a Emma quiénes son y lo que hay detrás de esa imagen. No sabía cómo explicarle como esa imagen apareció ahí justamente unos minutos atrás. Tomó su asiento, respiró hondo y alza su mirada para mirar a Emma.

''Emma…''

''Dime, Zelena. Me estás asustando. '' Emma estaba a punto de perder la paciencia.

''Perdón. '' Suspiró. ''Ellos son Rumple y Belle. '' Zelena soltó parte de la bomba. No sabía cómo iba a reaccionar para lo que falta. Emma la miró detenidamente y volvió a observar la imagen.

'' ¿Rumple y Belle? Ok. Pero hay algo que no quieres decirme, Zelena. '' Emma vuelve a mirar a Zelena a los ojos. Zelena se pone aún más nerviosa de lo que ya está, comienza a mirar todo el apartamento menos a los ojos de Emma, evitando tener contacto visual con ella. Ciertamente Emma sabe cuándo alguien le esconde algo y por esa misma razón, Zelena está actuando de esa manera.

''Es que… Es que…'' balbucea Zelena. ''Lo que pasa es…''

Se escucha los lloros de un bebé.

Zelena va corriendo a su habitación para atender a Esmeralda y cuando Zelena está fuera de la vista, Emma suelta un largo suspiro. Estaba molesta. Sabe perfectamente que se trata de Rumple y Belle pero ¿Qué está escondiendo? Seguramente hay algo detrás de esta imagen que Zelena logra ver pero ella no y eso hace que ella se enoje más.

Diez minutos más tarde, Zelena vuelve a la sala donde se encontraba Emma observando la imagen en el libro. Zelena lentamente se sienta al lado de Emma y respira hondo para explicarle lo que ella acaba de ver lo que Emma no pudo ver.

''Emma… hay algo que no sabes sobre lo que vi ahí. ''

'' ¿Ah sí? Creo que ya es hora que me digas la verdad. '' Responde fríamente.

''Lo siento. Pero lo que vi ahí fue magia. Eso nunca ha pasado, ¿No le había pasado a Henry ya que él es el autor?''

''Cuando estábamos en el Inframundo, sí. Pero él no escribía nada, simplemente aparecían y ya, hecho está. '' Dijo Emma.

''Pues eso acaba de pasar, solo que yo sé que hay detrás de esa imagen. '' Dijo Zelena.

''Ok. ¿Qué viste?'' Pregunta Emma.

''En la imagen, están en una librería… no muy cerca de aquí. Pero…'' Zelena guardó silencio para respirar y organizarse bien para lo que va a decir.

'' ¿Qué?''

''Rumple tiene sus recuerdos intactos. Belle no recuerda nada, solo que está embarazada y está casada con el Oscuro, nada más. '' Emma la mira perpleja, no sabía que decir.

Cualquiera diría que Rumple y Hades prepararon una trampa para todos ellos. Quién diría, Rumple y sus tratos y el ser más odiado sobre la faz de la Tierra, trabajando juntos.

'' ¿Ellos planearon esto? ¿Ellos trabajaron juntos para planear todo esto?'' Pregunta Emma, sintiendo como la ira se iba apoderando poco a poco de ella.

''No tengo ni la menor idea, Emma. '' Responde Zelena, un poco aliviada por soltar la bomba pero preocupada por lo que está viendo en Emma.

Emma le entrega el libro y se levanta abruptamente del sofá y camina hacia la puerta principal. ''Si Regina despierta, dile que fui a dar una vuelta. ''

''Pero espera, Emma. '' Se levanta del sofá para seguir a Emma. ''Emma!'' Pero ya era tarde, Emma salió corriendo del apartamento y del edificio.

Cuando las cosas se complican, cuando las cosas se ponen difíciles, cuando se entera de que está en una trampa, Emma Swan corre. La rubia sale del edificio y corre sin rumbo fijo. No sabe cómo, pero logró llegar al Bar donde trabaja Killian y decide entrar, ciertamente necesita un trago.

Mientras tanto en el apartamento, Zelena estaba indecisa. No sabía si salir y seguir a Emma o levantar a Regina para que la acompañe pero no fue necesario levantar a Regina porque ella ya estaba observando a Zelena desde el pasillo.

'' ¿Y Emma?'' Pregunta Regina y Zelena la mira asustada.

''Salió. '' Susurró Zelena.

'' ¿Dónde?''

''No tengo idea. ''

'' ¿Ustedes pelearon o algo así? Escuché murmullos que al parecer no eran buenos. '' Dijo Regina. Zelena cae en su asiento y murmura un 'Sí' a Regina.

''No te preocupes, lo más probable tiene q estar en algún lugar cerca. Dentro de poco volverá. '' Dijo Regina sentándose al lado de Zelena.

''No creo. Cuando estas cosas pasan, ella huye. ''

''Pues espero que aprenda a detenerse porque las cosas no se resuelven así. '' Dijo Regina cruzándose los brazos.

''Eso esperemos…'' Dijo Zelena antes de poner su cabeza en el hombro de Regina.

 **OUAT**

 ** _Dos horas después…_**

 ** _2:30AM_**

 ** _Dead Rabbit Bar, Nueva York_**

Emma está ebria. Pensó en solo ir por un trago pero las cosas no salieron como ella esperaba. Killian estaba preocupado y se ofreció en llevarla a su apartamento. Emma le contó que se había enterado de que todo había sido una trampa y se siente molesta. Killian la tomo por la mano y la sacó del Bar. Al salir, este pone su mano en su cintura para que no caiga y continuaron su camino.

''Déjame ver si entendí bien. Tu amiga estuvo ocultando algo por unos minutos y cuando lo dijo, te enojaste y decidiste huir. ¿Cierto?'' Emma asiente, no confiando en su voz. ''Pero si lo dijo, porque en vez de hablar, huiste? ''

''Porque es lo mejor que hago, huir. '' Dijo Emma.

''Eso no está bien, tienes que enfrentar las cosas que tienes en frente. Correr de los problemas no es bueno, si sigues corriendo, vas a chocar y va a doler. '' Dijo Killian calmadamente mientras caminaban.

''Sigamos por la derecha, ya estamos llegando. '' Dijo Emma claramente borracha.

'' ¿Estas segura? No te estarás dejando llevar por la borrachera. '' Responde Killian con una carcajada. Emma trata miserablemente poner una mirada asesina y eso hace que Killian se ría más. Llegaron al edificio y Emma se pone firme y extiende su mano.

''Gracias. '' Dijo Emma.

''Ah, no. No creas que te dejaré aquí, te llevo a la puerta. '' Killian coge su mano para entrar al edificio.

''Pero si ya estoy bien. '' Dijo Emma. Killian niega con la cabeza.

Tomaron el ascensor y subieron hasta el 2do piso donde se encontraba el apartamento de Regina. Killian le ofrece su mano y Emma trata de poner los ojos pero aun así toma su mano. Caminaron hasta que Emma se detiene en seco y le avisa que ya llegaron, Emma nerviosamente toca la puerta y esperaron a que abran la puerta. Dentro del apartamento, Regina se levanta al escuchar la puerta y trata de levantar a Zelena para poder atender la puerta. Cuando Zelena se levanta, Regina le dice que debe irse a su habitación y así ella abre la puerta y esta fue a su habitación mientras Regina se arregla un poco antes de abrir la puerta. Al abrir, se encuentra con una Emma borracha y un Killian completamente sobrio pero preocupado de que a Emma le pase algo.

''Buenas Noches, Señorita Ebriswan. Señor…'' Regina no recuerda el nombre.

''Jones. Killian Jones. Vengo a traer a su amiga, vino al bar a tomar unos tragos y se le fue la mano. '' Dijo Killian con una pequeña sonrisa.

''Sí, lamento mucho que pase esto. Usted no se aprovechó de ella en esta condición, ¿verdad?'' Regina enviaba dagas a Killian con la mirada y luego miro suavemente a Emma. ''Emma…''

''Sabes de lo que pasó, ¿verdad? ''

''Sí, estoy al tanto. Deja a Emma en el sofá, yo me encargo de ella. '' Killian asiente y entra al apartamento, deja a Emma en el sofá y en ese momento Emma alza sus manos.

''No me dejes, Killy. '' Emma puso ojitos de cachorro y Killian sonríe. ''No me dejes. ''

''Lamento decepcionarte pero tengo que hacerlo, solamente vine a traerte y tengo que volver al trabajo. '' Killian le dio una pequeña sonrisa triste. ''Pero tienes mi número, puedes llamarme cuando quieras. ''

''Pues voy a llamarte ahora. '' Emma trató terriblemente sacar su celular del bolsillo y en vez de marcar el número de Killian, marcó el de Zelena. ''

 _'' ¿Emma? ¿Estás bien? ¿Dónde rayos estas?''_ Pregunta Zelena preocupada.

'' ¿Zelena?'' Regina abre los ojos y corre a la habitación de Zelena.

 _''Sí. Emma…''_

Emma cuelga el celular y mira a Killian.

''Es mejor que me vaya. Buenas Noches, Emma. ''

''Gracias, Killian. '' Con eso, Killian se despide con una sonrisa y sale del apartamento cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Segundos después, Emma bosteza y cae profundamente dormida en el sofá. Regina sale y al ver a Emma dormida, niega con la cabeza y pone una sábana para que no tenga frío y vuelve a la habitación de Zelena.

''Está dormida. '' Dijo Regina.

''Ok. Tiene que estar bien molesta, me colgó. ''

''No está molesta. Ella trataba de llamar a Killian y marcó el número que no era. ''

''Oh. ''

''Si. Oh. Ahora, a dormir. Hablas con Emma luego. '' Regina apaga las luces y cierra la puerta de la habitación de Zelena antes de ir a la suya. Al caer en su cama, da un gran suspiro.

''Qué noche. '' Murmura Regina antes de cerrar los ojos para luego abrirlos nuevamente al recordar nuevamente la conversación entre Emma y Zelena. Ambas hablaban sobre un libro y recuerdos, ignora esos pensamientos y trata de volver a dormir pero la curiosidad se apoderó de ella y sale de su habitación y lentamente busca el libro del que Emma y Zelena hablaban. Al encontrarlo, lo toma en sus manos y camina nuevamente a su cuarto.

 _'Qué raro. Nunca había visto éste libro.'_ Pensó Regina. Se acuesta en su cama y abre el libro pero el libro se cierra de un portazo, soltando una chispa de magia y el efecto causa que Regina cae profundamente dormida y el libro desaparece de sus manos.

 ** _A/N: Un capítulo muy corto pero era necesario. No me maten. ¿Quién lo diría? Rumple y sus trucos, el muy listo tiene sus recuerdos intactos. ¿Recordará Emma lo que dijo Zelena? Si recuerda, ¿Qué pasará cuando Emma vea a Rumple? Regina trató de leer el libro pero cayó en un sueño profundo ¿Recordará haber tratado de leer el libro? Deja un review. Hasta la próxima!_**


	13. Belle & Rumplestiltskin

**_A/N: Aquí un nuevo capítulo! Pero antes… quiero aclarar algunas cosas: En ningún momento dije que en este cuento CS sería endgame. NO estoy usando a SQ para atraer lectores. Si quieren leer hasta el final, en confianza. Si no, no tengo ningún problema si dejan de leer. En este cuento, hay SQ amistad. AMO y RESPETO a todos los Ships, soy una MultiShipper y entre todos, incluye SQ. Dije claramente en el segundo capítulo que este cuento va a tener de todo un poco, es como leer la serie en vez de verla. Respeto cada una de sus opiniones y me alegra ver que comenten y me digan lo que ustedes piensan sobre todo esto para así poder aclararlo todo. Yo sé lo que estoy haciendo y cómo voy a terminar este cuento y créanme, no terminará de la manera que ustedes imaginan._**

 ** _Este capítulo va dedicado a todos los Rumbelle Shippers. Ahora… Disfruta el capítulo!_**

 ** _Capítulo 13_**

 ** _Belle & Rumplestiltskin_**

 **16 de octubre de 2011**

Rumple y Belle son un matrimonio feliz. Cuando Hades lanzó la maldición, no se percató que Rumplestiltskin, el Oscuro, hizo de sus trucos para que sus recuerdos permanecieran intactos y Belle solo recuerde los buenos momentos junto con Rumple. Belle no recuerda que Rumple es el oscuro y tampoco recuerda las cosas que él ha hecho en su pasado. Mientras ella no recuerde esas cosas, Rumple es feliz.

Ambos viven en el viejo apartamento de Neal, pero recién remodelado para ambos y su futuro/s hijo/a. Belle tiene un sueño que anhela cumplir y es viajar por el mundo y ciertamente Rumple quiere hacer cumplir su gran sueño y estar en Nueva York es un comienzo. Belle trabaja en una librería pública y Rumple se dedica a pasear y descubrir cosas nuevas para sorprender a Belle.

Ambos se encontraban en su cama, Rumple fue el primero en abrir los ojos al sentir los primeros rayos del Sol acariciar su rostro. Se estira lentamente y se da cuenta de que Belle está a su lado, durmiendo boca arriba, con su pancita ya visible. Aún no saben que van a tener, Rumple ya está impaciente por saber pero Belle quiere que sea sorpresa. Rumple se levanta y deposita un beso en la frente de Belle y otro en la su panza.

''Buenos días, bebé. '' Dijo Rumple pensando que Belle no lo está escuchando. ''Hoy vamos a saber que serás, si eres niño o niña. ''

''Rumple…'' susurra Belle con una sonrisa en el rostro.

''Buenos días, Querida. '' Responde Rumple.

''Estas hablando con nuestro bebé. '' Belle abre los ojos para mirar a su esposo. ''Es muy bonito. '' Rumple asiente y sale de la cama.

'' ¿Estás lista para la cita?'' Rumple pregunta y Belle mira al suelo. '' ¿Qué sucede? ¿Está todo bien?''

''Si, todo bien. Es que estoy un poco nerviosa. Rumple, ¿Qué dirías si te digo que no quiero saber que vamos a tener? Me gustaría que sea sorpresa. '' Dijo Belle.

Rumple realmente no quería que sea sorpresa, llevaba contando los días para por fin saber que va a tener y ahora Belle tiene la idea de que sea sorpresa y no saber hasta que el bebé nazca. Eso lo molestó mucho, pero su amor por Belle estaba a otro nivel y por ella haría cualquier cosa. Así que decidió por asentir y estar de acuerdo con ella. Al ver la sonrisa en su rostro, una sonrisa que él extrañaba ver en su rostro, una reservada solo para él, se le hinchó el corazón de la alegría. Una alegría lo cual duró poco porque recordó que él es el Oscuro nuevamente y si Belle volvía a tener sus recuerdos y descubría que él volvió a ser el Oscuro, esa sonrisa no iba a volver a aparecer en su rostro.

''Voy a prepararme. '' Dijo Belle interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

''Sí, toma tu tiempo. Voy a prepararte el desayuno. '' Responde Rumple antes de salir de la habitación para comenzar a preparar el desayuno.

 **OUAT**

 ** _Apartamento de Regina…_**

Alguien se levanta de su cama y lo primero que siente es una gran resaca.

Sí, Emma Swan se levantó con un gran dolor de cabeza.

Gruñe al escuchar el despertador y lo apaga. Se levanta de su cama y camina al baño. Mientras se va preparando, los recuerdos de la noche anterior llegan a su mente y se detiene en seco. Debe disculparse con Zelena, no fue su intención salir del apartamento de la manera que lo hizo. Sale de la habitación para encontrarse con Zelena y su hija en brazos.

''Hey, Zelena. '' Dijo Emma con la mirada en el suelo

''Hola, Emma. '' Responde Zelena. ''Mira, lamento mucho…''

''No te preocupes. Soy yo la que debe disculparse… no fue mi intención salir de esa manera, ni molestarme. '' Zelena la mira con una pequeña sonrisa y Esmeralda, al ver a su madre sonreír, sonríe también.

''Te perdono, Emma. Voy a prepararle el desayuno a mi hija. '' Con eso, Zelena camina hacia la cocina para encontrar a Regina y Henry preparando el desayuno.

''Veo que Henry ha tomado confianza. '' Zelena dijo con una sonrisa.

''Si…'' dijo una sonriente Regina. Henry y ella han estado preparando tortitas para desayunar.

Cada quien tomó su asiento en la mesa y Esmeralda en su casilla. Zelena dándole de desayunar antes de comer su propia tortita. La mañana fue agradable pero un poco tenso para Emma. Zelena ha perdonado a Emma pero ella aún no se siente completamente tranquila, siente que hizo algo más pero no recuerda que es, así que su única opción es ir donde Regina.

'' ¿Regina?''

''Si, ¿Emma?'' Pregunta Regina.

'' ¿Sabes qué pasó anoche?''

'' ¿Además de largarte e ir a la bar y volver con el pirata de quinta? Nada más ha pasado. '' Responde sarcásticamente Regina.

''Sabes, a veces me pregunto por qué le tienes tanto odio a Killian. '' Dijo Emma.

'' ¿Perdón? Lo dices como si lo conociera de años, solamente lo conocí aquella noche en el bar. Si lo hubiera conocido antes, iba a ser obvio que lo iba a reconocer… más si es alguien insoportable. ''

''Perdona, Regina. Es que… ¿sabes qué? Voy a tratar de hablar con Zelena. '' Con eso, Emma huye de la habitación, dejando a una confundida Regina.

'' ¿Qué escondes, Emma Swan?'' musitó Regina, observando el pasillo desde su habitación.

 **OUAT**

 ** _En el Hospital…_**

Rumple y Belle estaban en la sala de espera. Ambos esperando pacientemente que los llamen para saber por fin el sexo del bebé que van a tener. Rumple estaba un poco nervioso, a pesar de que tiene todos sus recuerdos siendo el Oscuro y Belle no recuerda nada más que las cosas buenas, pues tiene el presentimiento de que todo eso va a tener su fin y Belle se aleje de él junto con su bebé. Belle, por otro lado, está feliz y nerviosa por todo lo que está pasando hoy.

'' ¿Sra. Gold?'' La enfermera llama a Belle. Ella se pone de pie junto a Rumple. ''Ah, sígame a mi oficina. ''

''Recuestase ahí y levanta un poco la camisa, porque hoy veremos a su bebé. '' Belle siguió las instrucciones de la doctora y la misma le echó el gel antes de mostrar el sonograma.

En el sonograma se mostró un bebé, se dejó mostrar los bracitos, sus piernitas, sus deditos y sobre todo, mostró su género. Rumple logró ver pero no pudo identificar bien que era, así que esperó a que la doctora lo anunciara.

'' ¿Desean saber que van a tener?'' Pregunta la doctora. Belle niega con su cabeza mientras Rumple asiente lentamente. ''Bueno, uno dice que si mientras q el otro dice que no. ¿Qué harán?''

''Belle, por favor…'' Belle suspiró lentamente.

''Esta bien, ¿Sera niño o niña?'' Pregunta Belle con mucha curiosidad, ciertamente no podía esperar más.

La doctora mira detenidamente a la pareja y asiente una sola vez. Observa nuevamente el sonograma para confirmar sus palabras antes de hablar.

''Van a tener…'' La doctora respira profundo con una sonrisa. ''Un niño. ''

Belle y Rumple se miran con una sonrisa en sus rostros y Belle, con ojos llenos de lágrimas, sonríe y Rumple se acerca para darle un tierno beso.

''Te Amo…'' Rumple la mira perplejo, sin palabras. Lleva mucho tiempo desde la última vez que escuchó esas palabras salir de la boca de su mujer. De tantas cosas que ha hecho, nunca hubo tiempo para un momento de felicidad o para arreglar las cosas, ya que por más que lo intentara, Belle cada vez se alejaba más de él.

''También te Amo, Belle…'' dijo Rumple con una sonrisa y deposita un beso en su frente. La doctora mira a la pareja con una sonrisa en su rostro y sale de la oficina para imprimir las fotografías del sonograma. Minutos después, vuelve con las muestras y unos papeles para firmar. Después de firmar los papeles y salir del hospital, van a una cafetería para almorzar y luego vuelven a la librería donde trabaja Belle.

''Te recojo cuando termines tu turno. '' Dijo Rumple.

'' ¿No vas a quedarte como siempre lo has hecho?'' Pregunta Belle. Encontrando extraño que Rumple no se quede con ella hoy en la librería.

''Hoy no puedo, tengo que ir al apartamento a hacer unas cosas y luego vuelvo a buscarte… ¿Está bien?'' Belle asiente y se despiden con un beso antes de ella entrar a la librería. Rumple enciende su carro nuevamente y va a su apartamento. Antes de poner las llaves, escucha una voz.

'' ¿Cómo te trata la vida desde que active la maldición, Rumplestilskin?'' se escucha una voz detrás de él. Una voz muy, pero muy familiar. Él se voltea lentamente y lo mira con odio.

'' ¿Qué haces aquí?'' Gruñe Rumple.

''Vine a visitar a un viejo amigo. ¿Qué sucede? ¿No puedo visitarte?''

''No. '' Rumple niega con la cabeza. ''No eres bienvenido. Así que si me disculpas, debo entrar a mi hogar. '' Rumple iba a abrir la puerta cuando Hades volvió a hablar.

'' ¿Ni siquiera para dejarte saber que Emma y Zelena te buscan, y que probablemente sepan que tú tienes todos tus recuerdos y que la maldición que había lanzado, está por romper?'' Hades sonríe de forma malvada al ver que Rumple se detuvo. ''Probablemente hoy te consigan aquí… o probablemente encuentren a Belle. ''

''NO!'' Grita Rumple.

'' ¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto?'' Pregunta Hades.

Rumple no puede dejar a Belle y su hijo pero tampoco puede permitir que Emma y Zelena lo encuentren, ¿Qué pasaría si le cuentan a Belle quien realmente es? No. No puede permitir eso pero tampoco puede dejarse controlar por Hades ni tampoco acercarse a Belle.

''Que me encuentren. No importa. '' Retó Rumple.

'' ¿De verdad? Si Belle llega a descubrir que todo esto es una mentira…''

''Haré lo que esté en mis manos para arreglarlo. ''

''Bueno… esto es solo una advertencia. Mientras tanto, me voy… Hasta pronto. '' Hades desaparece dentro de un humo azul y deja a Rumple paralizado, no se había percatado que hay magia. Rumple entra rápidamente al apartamento e intenta hacer magia…

Nada pasa.

''Maldita sea!'' Grita Rumple, enojado. ''Tendré que hacer lo que vine a hacer…''

 **OUAT**

''Emma, ¿Conoces esta librería?'' Pregunta Zelena, Emma asiente y sonríe con nostalgia.

''Una de mis familias de acogida les gustaba leer y siempre veníamos aquí. '' Dijo Emma antes de caminar hasta la puerta principal de la librería. Pensando en su conversación con Zelena.

 _Estaban en el apartamento de Regina, buscando en internet donde se encontraba la librería que mostraba el libro de cuentos. Ha cambiado en tantos años. Cuando encontró la localización, fue a buscar a Zelena._

 _''Ya sé dónde queda la librería. ''_

 _'' ¿Sí? ¿Dónde?''_

 _''No es tan lejos… Seguramente queda en la misma ciudad. '' Dijo Emma volviendo a mirar el localizador en su celular._

 _''Emma, te voy a repetir lo mismo que te dije anoche…''_

 _''Lo sé, Zelena. El imbécil de Rumple tiene sus recuerdos. '' Susurra Emma para que solo Zelena pueda escuchar. Regina observa de reojo con sospecha, ciertamente algo esconden._

 _''Sí… lamentablemente Rumple tiene sus recuerdos y si es así, Belle también. '' Dijo Zelena encogiéndose los hombros. ''Entonces, ¿Cuándo iremos por ellos?''_

 _''Ahora. ''_

 _'' ¿Ahora?''_

 _''Si, ahora. Vamos. ''_

 _''Pero, ¿Quién va a cuidar a Esmeralda?''_

 _''Yo la cuido. '' Dijo Regina con una sonrisa un poco forzada. ''Hagan su misión mientras yo me quedo con ella. ''_

 _'' ¿Estas segura?'' Regina asiente lentamente._

 _'' ¿Estas bien, Regina?'' Pregunta Emma y Regina sonríe nuevamente._

 _''Estoy bien… vamos. Ustedes tienen cosas que hacer y yo, una bebe que cuidar. '' Con eso, Zelena y Emma salen del apartamento._

 _'' ¿No te pareció raro la actitud de Regina?'' Pregunta Emma._

 _''Es como si sospechara algo… ¿Tienes la poción?'' Dijo Zelena y Emma asiente. ''Si sospecha algo más, vamos a tener que darle esa poción y lo sabes. ''_

''Emma!'' Llama Zelena por quinta vez… interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

'' ¿Qué?'' Pregunta Emma. A punto de entrar a la librería, Zelena la detiene con una mano en su brazo.

''Te he estado llamando y no respondes, ¿En qué pensabas?''

''En lo que le voy a decir al idiota de Rumple. '' Murmura Emma antes de entrar.

Entraron a la librería y se quedaron sin palabras, era enorme y moderna. Zelena nunca había visto una librería así de enorme y comenzó a caminar para observar el lugar mientras Emma fue detrás de ella, buscando a Belle o Rumple con la mirada.

'' ¿Sabes? Nosotras entramos buscando a Belle o Rumple, no a mirar el lugar. ''

''Ah, sí, sí. Busquemos a la come libros y al imbécil de Rumple. '' Dijo Zelena mientras buscaban a Belle o Rumple. Pasaron cinco minutos buscando sin éxito. Se rindieron y decidieron preguntar.

''Buenas Tardes, estamos buscando a una mujer llamada Belle… dicen que ella trabaja aquí pero no la veo. '' Dijo Emma a una señora de unos sesenta años, la cual estaba dándole la espalda.

''Bueno, si no está… eso quiere decir que… ¿Emma?'' Dijo la señora mientras volteaba y al ver a Emma, se detuvo en seco.

'' ¿Matilda? ¿Todavía trabajas aquí?'' Dijo Emma con una sonrisa.

''Si, esta es mi librería, ¿no recuerdas?'' Sonríe. '' ¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¿Por qué buscas a Belle?'' Preguntó.

''Estamos buscando a Belle y su esposo. ¿Por casualidad sabes dónde vive?'' Matilda asiente y busca un papel para escribir la dirección. Al terminar, se lo entrega a manos de Emma. ''ahí está la dirección. Espero que no sea para nada malo. ''

''Jajajaja! No te preocupes, Matilda. No es nada malo. Fue un placer volver a verte, hasta pronto!'' Se despiden con una sonrisa y salen de la librería.

'' ¿La conocías?'' Pregunta Zelena después de un minuto de silencio.

''Si, ella me dejaba llevar los libros que me gustaba leer, siempre y cuando vuelva a entregarlos. Ella es la dueña de este lugar. '' Dijo Emma.

''Oh, ¿has visto el papel?'' Emma niega con la cabeza y saca el papel para ver la dirección. Al leer la dirección, abre grandemente los ojos, sorprendida.

'' ¿Emma?''

''Vive en el apartamento donde vivía Neal, en el mismo apartamento donde tu… o Marian… y Robín vivieron un tiempo. ''

Zelena mira a Emma sorprendida, en ningún momento habían pensado buscar en ese lugar en vez de la librería. Ellas se dejaron llevar por la magia del libro y eso les dirigió a la librería donde se encuentran ahora. ¿Será que les dirigió hasta aquí para solamente encontrar una pista? Eso sería una pregunta para luego. Ahora, tienen algo muy importante que hacer.

''Vamos al apartamento de Neal. '' Emma asiente y continúan caminando hasta llegar al edificio. Al llegar allí, se encuentran con Rumple en la puerta principal, al parecer ya sabía sobre la llegada de Emma y Zelena.

''Buenas Tardes, Señorita Swan… Zelena. '' Saluda Rumple con una pequeña sonrisa de lado.

''ERES UN IMBECIL!'' Grita Emma antes de golpearlo. Rumple cae al suelo y antes de que Emma pueda darle otro golpe, Zelena la detiene.

''Emma!'' Grita Zelena sosteniendo a Emma, evitando que esto empeore. ''No vale la pena golpearlo. '' Al darse cuenta que Emma se ha tranquilizado un poco, Zelena decide soltarla.

''Bueno, debo admitir que tiene una buena mano. '' Dijo Rumple.

''Eso es solo el comienzo, imbécil. ¿Cómo puede ser posible que tú tienes tus recuerdos y mi familia no?'' Pregunta Emma, malhumorada.

''Eso es porque yo tengo mis trucos, Señorita Swan. Si me disculpas… tengo una familia que atender arriba. '' Antes de marcharse, Emma lo agarra por el brazo.

'' ¿Qué más planea Hades?''

''Eso no lo sé. ''

''Mientes. '' Dijo Emma. Zelena se acerca para poner una mano en el hombro de Emma mientras observa a Rumple, al ver que tanto ella como Rumple, no saben nada de lo que planea Hades, detiene a Emma.

''No está mintiendo, Swan. '' Susurra Zelena.

''Pero como… ¿Cómo puedo romper esta maldición?'' Pregunta Emma mirando el suelo, con lágrimas en sus ojos.

''No lo sé, pero te aseguro que pronto conseguirás la respuesta a tu pregunta. '' Menciona Rumple.

''No hay nada…''

''Si, hay algo. ¿Sabes qué día es hoy, Señorita Swan?''

''Domingo… ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con la maldición?'' Pregunta Emma.

''La fecha, Señorita Swan. ¿A qué fecha estamos hoy?'' Pregunta Rumple y hubo una pausa.

''16 de octubre…'' Emma contesta lentamente. Rumple sonríe.

''y dígame, Señorita Swan… ¿cuánto falta para su cumpleaños?'' Pregunta Rumple.

''6 días…''

''Ese día ocurrió algo que no era normal… ¿Cuál fue?'' En ese momento Emma reacciona.

''Henry me encontró. '' Dijo Emma. Sentía como muchas piezas se acomodaban en su lugar, pero aun así faltaba algo.

''Es lo único que le voy a decir… creo que la solución para romper la maldición está ahí. '' Dijo Rumple antes de irse por las escaleras de vuelta a su apartamento. ''Ah, una advertencia. Hades está mucho más cerca de lo que se imaginan. ''

''Pero espera… GOLD!'' Grita Emma.

Rumple se detiene. '' ¿Qué sucede?''

'' ¿Vas conmigo de vuelta a Boston con la familia?''

''Gracias por la oferta… pero no. Aquí estoy bien. '' Con eso, siguió subiendo las escaleras.

''Bueno, un Storybrooke sin el Oscuro no estaría nada mal. '' Dijo Zelena.

''Sí, no estaría mal. Pero esta la bruja de Oz. '' Murmura Emma y Zelena, al escuchar eso, le da un golpe en el brazo. ''Oye!''

''Te escuché, Swan. '' Dijo Zelena con una chispa de broma y tomaron un taxi. ''Fue una pérdida de tiempo. Rumple no ayudó mucho. Solo dijo cuando era tu cumpleaños y ya. ''

''Es porque esa fecha Henry vino a Boston a encontrarme para llevarme a Storybrooke. ''

''Aja… ¿Alguna clave para romper ésta maldición?'' Pregunta Zelena.

Emma mira a Zelena detenidamente y luego a la calle. En unos minutos de silencio, cae en cuenta que ciertamente Zelena tiene razón. Rumple no ayudó mucho pero tienen una información muy importante: Hades está cerca de lograr lo que quiere.

''Zelena, tenemos que conseguir a los demás. '' Saca su celular y comienza a marcar.

''Espera, Swan. ¿De qué hablas?'' Zelena la mira confundida.

'' ¿No escuchaste a Rumple? Nos advirtió que Hades esta por encontrarnos. Tenemos que irnos.'' Emma comienza a hablar por teléfono un poco alarmada, anunciando que deben encontrarse en el apartamento de Regina. Cuando cuelga, llama a Regina.

 _''Regina Mills. ''_

''Regina, habla Emma. Tienes que empacar tus cosas. '' Dijo Emma, alarmada.

 _''Espera, Emma. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa?''_

''Te explico luego, Regina. Pero tú y Henry vienen conmigo y Zelena para Boston. Ya le advertí a MM y su esposo y Killian. Por favor, empaquen sus cosas. ''

 _'' ¿Pero qué hay de tus cosas y las de Zelena y Esmeralda?''_

''Ya estamos llegando. '' Con eso, Emma cuelga el teléfono y llegan al edificio. Pagan el taxi y corren hacia la puerta del Apartamento de Regina.

Minutos después de empacar todo y ponerlo en el escarabajo de Emma y el Mercedes de Regina, Zelena se acerca a Emma.

''Voy con Zelena, yo le dirijo para llegar por si en algún momento dado nos perdemos en el camino. '' Dijo Zelena.

''Ok. ¿Y Esme?'' Pregunta Emma.

''Se va conmigo y Regina. '' Responde Zelena con una sonrisa. ''Henry, ¿vienes conmigo o vas con tu… Emma?'' Henry se acerca y se monta en el escarabajo. ''Ya tomó su decisión. '' Segundos después llega MM y David, luego llega Killian con su motora.

''Gente, les llamé aquí porque ha ocurrido un incidente y tenemos que irnos a Boston. Nos vamos a quedar en el apartamento de Zelena hasta que las cosas se calmen. '' Mintió Emma. Todos parecen creerle y se montan en sus respectivos automóviles para seguir a Emma o Regina hacia Boston.

Cuando los automóviles estuvieron fuera de vista, Hades sale de su escondite después de haber escuchado toda la conversación. Una vez más, se escapan de sus manos, pero no por mucho tiempo. Hades, con una malvada sonrisa, desaparece dentro de un humo azul para aparecer nuevamente en su apartamento en Boston. Se acerca a la ventana a mirar el paisaje y dice las siguientes palabras:

''Aquí les espero…''

 ** _A/N: Y hasta aquí termina este capítulo. He tardado mucho en publicar este capítulo… lo sé. Muchas cosas han pasado y he estado un poco bloqueada pero aquí estoy de vuelta, ¿De verdad pensaron que iba a abandonar este cuento? No, querid s. No pienso dejar las cosas incompletas y menos cuando lo bueno está por comenzar. Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y hasta la próxima! No olviden dejar un review y expresar su opinión. Gracias!_**


	14. Regreso a Boston

**_A/N: He tardado en actualizar, lo sé y lo lamento mucho pero hey, ya estoy aquí. Lamentablemente, en este capítulo habrá poco dialogo y será corto pero en el próximo capítulo habrá mucho de qué hablar. Sé que me he tardado en actualizar pero es q he estado un poco ocupada y también estoy trabajando con otro fic que tengo pendiente._**

 ** _Aquí un nuevo capítulo. Pueden conseguirme en Twitter por 1CreativeMind1_**

 ** _Disclaimer in Chapter One._**

 ** _Disfruta el capítulo!_**

 ** _Capítulo 14_**

 ** _Regreso a Boston_**

 **17 de octubre de 2011**

El grupo se han ido de Nueva York y pasaron la noche en un hotel.

 ** _Emma se encontraba en el parque de Boston caminando y observando su alrededor. Ella veía a los niños jugando y muchas personas caminando o sentados leyendo un libro y tomándose un buen café, todo se veía tan relajante, hasta que se encontró con una niña._**

 ** _''Hola, Emma!'' dijo la niña con expresión alegre._**

 ** _'' ¿Esme? ¿Qué haces aquí?''_**

 ** _''Solo vine a decirte una cosa… Prepárate. '' Dijo Esmeralda._**

 ** _'' ¿Qué? ¿Qué me prepare? ¿Cómo? ¿Para qué?'' Preguntó Emma confundida._**

 ** _''Sólo prepárate. Lo que se avecina, no es bueno. '' Dijo Esmeralda antes de tanto ella, como todo el lugar, se esfumó._**

Emma fue de vuelta a la realidad.

Gracias a los lloros de Esmeralda. Se encontraban en el hotel donde decidieron tomar un descanso y pasar la noche. Emma gruñó mientras se levantaba para irse a prepararse. En su habitación se había quedado Zelena, Esmeralda y Regina, mientras Henry se quedaba con David, Mary Margaret y Neal y Killian en una habitación más. Entre todos aportaron para pagar tres habitaciones sólo por una noche. Emma, se sentía desorientada y confundida, a pesar de que todavía tiene sueño, parece estar pensativa sobre las palabras de la niña en su sueño.

 _Prepárate._

'' ¿Prepararme para qué?'' Murmuró Emma mientras se cepillaba los dientes.

Regina ya se encontraba lista para irse, típico en su vida. Estaba conversando con Zelena en lo que Emma se preparaba para así irse todos juntos.

En la otra habitación, Killian se encontraba vistiéndose, no lleva mucha ropa y seguramente necesitará detenerse en alguna tienda para comprar más. Pensaba en los sueños que ha terminado últimamente, se sentía tan real pero a la vez tan borroso que al despertar, no recordaba nada. Sentía que faltaba algo pero no lograba recordar que era.

En la otra habitación, Mary Margaret ya estaba preparada y estaba dándole de desayuno a Neal. David se encuentra poniéndose su camisa para así empacar la ropa que falta y Henry ya estaba listo para irse. Se sentía desesperado, quería irse lejos de Nueva York, lejos del orfanato y sobre todo, lejos de Carmen.

Desde que Henry conoció a Emma, Regina y Zelena, llegó a sentir una conexión con ellas, en especial Emma y Regina, una conexión que él no puede explicar y en tan poco tiempo ha llegado a apreciar a Emma, Zelena y Regina. Algo que no admitiría en voz alta, es que les tiene cariño.

 **OUAT**

Ya se encuentran en la puerta principal de la entrada del hotel. Todos conversando y planeando que ruta tomar y sobre todo hacia donde exactamente será su destino. Nadie, excepto Emma y Zelena, sabían dónde iban a hospedarse: un lugar donde Hades no los encuentre.

''Bueno, ¿Hacia dónde vamos?'' Pregunta Killian. ''No me han dicho a dónde vamos… Solamente me dijeron que—''

''Vamos para Boston. Nos hospedaremos en el apartamento de Zelena. '' Interrumpe Emma, haciendo una seña de que Henry no sabe nada de lo que está ocurriendo.

''Oh. Está bien. '' Responde y todos asienten lentamente.

''Te seguimos, Emma. '' Dijo David, antes de alejarse y caminar hacia su auto, donde se encontraba Mary Margaret con Neal.

Killian prende su moto y pone su protector y le hace una señal a Emma, indicando que ya está listo.

Cuando Emma ve la señal de David y Killian, mira al auto de Regina para ver si están listas. Al ver que ellas también están preparadas, ella camina hacia su escarabajo y lo que se encuentra, hace que ella abra grandemente los ojos. En su escarabajo estaba Henry, con un libro en sus manos, pero no un libro cualquiera, sino EL LIBRO. El libro que Mary Margaret, años atrás, le había regalado… el mismo libro que le hizo descubrir que Regina era la Reina Malvada y Emma era hija de Blanca Nieves y el Príncipe Encantador. Emma rápidamente corrió al lado del conductor y abrió la puerta de la misma.

''Henry…''

'' ¿Qué es este libro? ¿De qué trata?'' Henry preguntó.

Emma se sintió desilusionada. Esperaba que Henry, al tener el libro en sus manos, recordara todo lo ocurrido… pero no fue así.

''Es un cuento de hadas… pero no estás preparado para leerlo. '' Le quitó el libro y lo puso en el asiento de atrás.

'' ¿Por qué no estoy listo? Soy un chico grande ya, he leído todo cuento de hadas que pueda existir. '' _'Pero éste no.'_ Pensó Emma.

''Oh si, lo sé. ''

'' ¿Cómo?'' Henry pregunta, curioso.

Emma prende el carro y comienza a conducir. ''porque yo solía vivir en el sistema…'' dijo.

''Oh… pues sabe cómo se siente haber escapado de un lugar así.'' Emma asiente mientras guía.

 **OUAT**

''¿Quién sería la persona que nos busca para asesinarnos?'' pregunta Mary Margaret. ''Nosotros no hemos hecho nada malo a nadie… ¿o sí?''

Neal ya se encontraba dormido. David y Mary Margaret estaban conversando de diferentes cosas mientras David conducía, siguiendo a Emma.

''De verdad, no sé. Pero lo importante es que estamos a salvo en el lugar donde nos llevará Emma. '' David toma la mano de Mary Margaret, mientras que la otra está en el guía. ''Estaremos bien. Comenzaremos desde cero. '' Mary Margaret sonríe. ''Lo más seguro esto era lo que necesitábamos. ''

''Sí, esto era lo que necesitábamos. Comenzar desde cero. '' Dijo Mary Margaret, pero aun así, tenía un presentimiento de que algo iba a pasar. Algo muy dentro de ella, lo decía.

Mientras, en el carro de Regina, Esmeralda estaba muy contenta observando los alrededores y Zelena no dejaba de observarla y sonreír al mismo tiempo que su pequeña Esmeralda sonreía también.

''Va a ser una niña muy alegre y aventurera cuando crezca…'' Dijo Regina mirando desde uno de los espejos a Esmeralda.

'' ¿De verdad lo crees?'' Pregunta Zelena y Regina asiente.

''Si, anda mirando los alrededores como si fuera algo nuevo para ella y siente que quiere explorar. '' Dijo Regina y Zelena sonríe.

''Puede que tengas razón. '' Dijo Zelena antes de observar el paisaje que se presentaba a su derecha. Pensando en cómo sería todo cuando las cosas vuelvan a la normalidad y estén de vuelta en Storybrooke.

Se detuvieron en un Diner para almorzar, conversaron un poco y luego siguieron su camino hasta llegar a su destino. Cuando finalmente llegaron a Boston, siguieron a Emma hasta llegar a su destino: el Apartamento de Zelena. Era bastante grande como para todos convivir ahí por unos días.

Cuando llegaron a su destino, Emma rápidamente bajó de su carro con el libro en mano y corre hacia Zelena.

''Henry tenía el libro. '' Le susurra Emma a Zelena, que estaba tratando de sacar a Esmeralda de su asiento.

'' ¿Qué? Emma… ¿recuerda algo?'' Pregunta Zelena y Emma mueva la cabeza de un lado a otro, la cual Zelena sale del carro, con Esmeralda en brazos y pone una mano en el hombro de Emma. ''Lo lamento tanto, Emma. Yo creo que debe haber otra manera. ''

''Debe haber otra manera de romper esta maldición y volver a casa. '' Dijo Emma con determinación. ''Pensé que como Henry tiene el corazón del verdadero creyente, iba a recordar. ''

''Lo más seguro hay otra manera… Hades fue muy listo al crear esta maldición. '' Dijo Zelena mientras caminaban hacia el apartamento. Lo que no sabían, es que al otro lado del automóvil, se encontraba Regina, quién escuchó toda la conversación y la dejó muy confundida.

 _'¿Maldición? ¿Magia? ¿Henry recordar algo?'_ pensó Regina antes de seguir a los demás. Iba a tener una conversación seria con Emma y Zelena, quería llegar hasta el fondo de la situación. Henry era otro que estaba sospechando sobre lo que estaba pasando, nadie le decía nada, en especial Emma y eso lo enojaba mucho pero tenía miedo de que si abre la boca, lo iban a llevar de vuelta a Nueva York con Carmen.

Mary Margaret, David y Killian estaban conversando de todo un poco, tanto que no se habían percatado de que ya llegaron a la puerta del apartamento de Zelena.

''Bueno, Bienvenidos a mi apartamento. Espero que estemos tranquilos aquí. '' Dijo Zelena. ''Siéntase como en casa. '' Fue directamente al cuarto de Esmeralda para dejarla dormida en su cuna.

Todos caminaron y miraron el lugar, el baño, cocina… hasta que llegaron las habitaciones, cada quién escogió su cuarto y desempacaron sus cosas. Regina, tímidamente se ofreció a cocinar en su cocina y preparó la comida, con la ayuda de Henry. Mientras Emma conversaba con Zelena sobre los planes para protegerlos de Hades y los demás conversando en la sala. Cuando llegó la cena, Regina hizo su especialidad: Lasaña. Todo fue espectacular, en un ambiente tranquilo, vieron dos películas y luego de cada quien tomarse un baño y cepillarse los dientes, fueron a dormir.

Emma y Zelena se quedaron despiertas, tomando una copa.

'' ¿Dónde crees que esté Hades?'' pregunta Emma.

''No sé, pero debe estar planeando algo y no es bueno. '' Dijo Zelena.

'' ¿Sabes? Anoche tuve un sueño en el que alguien me decía que me prepare…'' Empieza Emma.

''Es una advertencia, Swan. '' Le interrumpe Zelena. ''Hay que estar preparados para cualquier cosa. Venga lo que venga. '' Emma asiente.

Una vez más, no se dieron cuenta de que ésta vez, era Henry quien estaba escuchando la conversación, se preguntaba quién era el tal Hades y cada vez que escuchaba ese nombre, le daba escalofríos. _'Por qué protegernos a todos?'_ pensó el joven antes de volver a la habitación antes de que se den cuenta. Su último pensamiento antes de dormir, fue que iba a investigar más a fondo lo que esconden Emma y Zelena.

 ** _A/N: Hasta aquí llegó el capítulo 14… Lamento mucho que sea corto pero es necesario y también sé que he tardado mucho en actualizar pero es que he estado ocupada y también le había prometido a algunas personas que iba a actualizar antes de este fin de semana y sorpresa! Aquí está el capítulo que les prometí. Sean un poco pacientes conmigo ya que he estado un poco bloqueada también, pero hoy la inspiración volvió a mí. No voy a abandonar este cuento, ni tampoco quiero fallar a mis lectores. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y también por leer esta historia. Hasta la próxima!_**


	15. Compartiendo en 'Familia'

**_A/N: ¡He vuelto! Después de varios meses, he aquí un capítulo nuevo. He estado muchísimo tiempo sin escribir y lamento mucho que tuvieron que esperar tanto tiempo por este capítulo pero es que estuve muy bloqueada con este fic y también estuve trabajando con otros, más también he estado muy ocupada con asuntos personales que bueno, no había tenido tiempo tampoco pero está vez he vuelto y como les había prometido, no abandonaré esta historia y aunque tarde semanas o meses, este fic estará completo. No contaré más para que disfruten el capítulo a gusto. ¡Que Disfruten!_**

 ** _Capítulo 15_**

 ** _Compartir en ''Familia''_**

 **18 de octubre de 2011**

Era una hermosa mañana en Boston, nuevamente se escuchaba los autos en la calle. La primera persona en despertar, son los niños, Neal y Esmeralda. Con sus lloros, levantaron a sus madres, cada quien en su habitación. Zelena despierta para atender a su niña y se prepara para comenzar un nuevo día, la única diferencia sería, que está de vuelta a su ''apartamento'' en Boston. Minutos después, el joven Henry se despierta.

''Buenos días…'' Se escucha un soñoliento Henry en los pasillos, de camino a la ventana a observar el lugar.

''No es tan bonita la vista'' dijo Zelena, con Esmeralda en brazos y buscando para preparar su leche.

''Pero a mí me gusta, no es como Nueva York pero me gusta, porque estoy lejos de todo. '' Responde Henry, mientras observaba la calle y luego gira para ver a Zelena. '' ¿Quieres que te ayude?''

''Sí, por favor… Ayúdame con Esmeralda. '' Se acerca a su sobrino para entregarle a Esmeralda en sus brazos. ''A ella le gusta que uno esté en movimiento. Llévala a su cuna y mece para que esté tranquila, ella es algo gruñona en las mañanas. '' Dijo Zelena, soltando un suspiro antes de irse a la cocina a preparar el café y el desayuno para Esmeralda, mientras que Henry asiente y entretiene a Esmeralda.

Minutos después, Regina llega a la cocina.

'' ¿Necesitas ayuda, Zelena?'' pregunta la morena.

''No, ya está casi todo hecho pero, ¿puedes despertar a Emma?''

''Estoy aquí. '' Se escuchó la voz de la rubia a lo lejos. Regina y Zelena voltean a verla y Henry, desde la sala, la mira sospechosamente, después de lo que escuchó la noche anterior, no ha podido sacarlo de su cabeza. Emma se acerca a Henry y Esmeralda y les saluda antes de ir con Regina a ayudarla a preparar la mesa.

Minutos después, Los Charmings llegan en escena.

''Buenos días. '' Dijo Mary Margaret con Neal en brazos. David apareció detrás de su mujer con una sonrisa.

'' ¿Qué tal?'' Pregunta.

''Estamos bien. Ya está listo el desayuno. '' Dijo Zelena desde la cocina.

''Te ayudo a traer el desayuno. '' Dijo David, caminando hacia la cocina para buscar el resto del desayuno. Cada uno se sentó en su asiento para comenzar a desayunar.

El desayuno fue tranquilo y todos charlaron de todo un poco, ''conociéndose'' unos a otros. Emma y Zelena sentían algo de tristeza al ver que su familia no era como esperaban, tienen sus cualidades y todo lo demás pero a la vez, no son quienes ellas conocían de vuelta en Storybrooke. Cada quien se fue a su lugar, dentro del apartamento y Henry estuvo en la sala viendo TV junto con Regina y Mary Margaret, quien tenía a Neal en sus brazos.

'' ¿Alguien quiere ver algo en específico?'' Pregunta Henry con el control remoto en mano y ambas niegan con la cabeza.

''Tú ve lo que quieras, Henry. '' Responde Regina con una sonrisa. Henry asiente y comienza a buscar entre los programas de TV y se encuentra con una serie de comedia llamada ''How I met your mother?'' y comenzó a verlo.

En una de las habitaciones, se encontraban Emma y Zelena junto con Esmeralda, quien no dejaba de sonreír por estar en los brazos de su madre. Emma las miraba con ternura, nunca pensó que una villana tan malévola como Zelena, tendría un final feliz como su tener a una hija quien la ame solo por ser ella, su madre.

''Esme, Preciosa… Te amo tanto. '' Dijo Zelena dejando pequeños besos en el rostro de su hija, haciéndola reír.

''Se ven tan lindas juntas'' Dijo Emma con una sonrisa. ''Especialmente tú, Zelena. Nunca te había visto feliz''

''Bueno, Swan. Son cosas que pasan y que cambian tu vida. Sé que no tuve una buena vida pero…'' mira a Esmeralda. ''por ella quiero cambiar todo y quiero ser mejor persona. ''

''Me alegra escuchar eso. '' Emma dijo con una sonrisa.

''Oye, Swan. ¿Sabes algo de Roger y August?'' Pregunta Zelena y Emma niega con la cabeza.

''No han llamado. ''

'' ¿No te parece extraño eso?''

''Sí… voy a llamar. '' Emma sale de la habitación para buscar el celular y se encuentra con Henry en los pasillos.

''Henry…''

'' ¿Quiénes son Roger y August?'' Pregunta Henry con intriga.

''Son… unos amigos. '' Dijo Emma, un poco nerviosa.

Henry captó el tono de voz de Emma y lo primero que llegó a su mente, es que lo que dijo fue mentira. Si hay algo que Henry no perdona, son las mentiras. La miró de manera sospechosa y encoge los hombros y le pasa por el lado, lo cual a Emma le fue extraño.

''Oye, Henry…'' Emma lo llama y frunce su entrecejo.

'' ¿Si?''

'' ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo y con Regina hoy en la noche? No sé… al cine, o a comer. '' Dice Emma y ve una sonrisa en el rostro de Henry, lo cual le alegra mucho.

''Acepto. No quiero quedarme aquí encerrado. '' Dijo Henry riendo leve. _'Ni creas que con esto te perdono, voy a llegar al fondo de todo esto y voy a saber qué escondes, Emma.'_

Emma asiente una vez y va a su habitación. Zelena y Esme se quedan en la sala junto con Mary Margaret y Neal. Llega la tarde y llega la hora de la comida, todos se sientan a la mesa a comer, por el momento hubo un ambiente tranquilo. Sin preocupaciones de que hay alguien afuera que los está buscando para destruirlos. Emma y Regina conversan sobre qué película llevarán a Henry a ver en el cine y el joven moreno continúa comiendo.

''Estaría bueno llevarlo a ver Resident Evil. '' Sugiere Emma.

'' ¿No crees que es algo sangriento para Henry?'' Pregunta Regina, un poco preocupada.

''No, para nada. Es solo asesinar zombies. '' Responde y se encoge los hombros. '' ¿Vamos?'' Regina asiente levemente y continúa lo que está haciendo mientras Emma va donde Zelena.

''Bueno… ¿Lograste saber algo de ellos?'' le pregunta.

''Me llevó directo al buzón. No sé qué pasa… August siempre me llama y en estos días, nada de nada. ''

'' ¿No será que Hades tuvo algo que ver?'' pregunta Zelena.

En ese momento, Emma queda pensativa por unos segundos y mira a Zelena. Lo más seguro Hades tuvo algo que ver o ellos están ocupados haciendo sus responsabilidades. Algo sí sabía ella, que no se iba a rendir hasta conseguir noticias de August y Roger. Esmeralda interrumpe sus pensamientos con el sonido de su risita y Emma no pudo evitar sonreír un poco gracias a ella. La rubia sale de su habitación al escuchar a Henry y Regina llamarla, avisándole que ya están listos para ir al cine.

 **OUAT**

 ** _En otro lado en Boston…_**

Un furioso Hades, hace aparecer a Roger y August en su apartamento y los ata manos y pies en una silla. Se suponía que Roger y August no aparecieran en el camino de Emma en primer lugar, pensó que asesinando a su jefa, iba a hacer que dejen de ayudarla pero hicieron lo contrario. Ahora que Emma consiguió a su familia, el plan de Hades está por caer.

''Ustedes son los causantes de que Emma Swan encontrase a los demás. '' Señala a August y Roger. ''Ustedes siempre han ayudado a Emma a encontrar a su familia. '' Dijo entre dientes.

''Pues, fíjese… sé quién eres y por más malvado que seas, no me va a impedir ayudar a Emma. '' Dijo August pero Hades, en su enojo y sin pensarlo dos veces, le da una golpiza en su rostro.

''¡August!'' Grita Roger y Hades se acerca y lo toma por la quijada.

''Será mejor que mantengas silencio. Tienes suerte que la última vez no tuviste nada grave pero esta vez puedes caer hasta en coma. '' Dijo Hades lleno de rabia.

Roger estaba asustado, pero August mantenía una expresión neutral. No le sorprende la actitud de los villanos y mucho menos de alguien como él. Se mantuvieron sentados y atados mientras Hades daba vueltas en el apartamento.

''Espero que no descubra como romper la maldición. Eso es lo que falta. '' Murmura Hades.

'' ¿Qué pasaría si lo descubre?'' Dijo Rumpel, apareciendo dentro de una nube roja en el lugar.

''Increíble, eres cómplice de él… ¿Por qué no me sorprende eso?'' dijo August.

''Calla. '' Ordenó Rumpel. ''Dime, Hades. ¿Qué ocurrirá si La Salvadora descubre como romper la maldición?''

Hades observa la vista de afuera con preocupación pero él no estaba preocupado por la ciudad, sino más bien por su destino. Voltea a ver a Rumpel, Roger y August y por acto de magia, los golpea a los tres, haciendo que ellos caigan inconscientes en el suelo y Roger, que se encontraba cerca de una mesa, recibió un golpe en su cabeza, haciendo que sufra un fuerte golpe.

Hades desaparece dentro de una nube azul y todos desconocen a dónde.

 **OUAT**

Llega la noche y Emma, Regina y Henry vieron Resident Evil. Salen del cine, emocionados.

''La película estuvo genial. No esperaba ese final. '' Dijo Henry con una gran sonrisa.

''Si, fue de impacto. '' Comenta Emma. ''He visto todas las películas y jamás pensé que terminaría así. ''

''Yo no he visto ninguna pero después de ver ésta, ya quiero ver las anteriores. '' Comenta Regina con una pequeña sonrisa.

''Pues eso hay que planearlo, Gina. '' Dijo Emma pasando un brazo por su hombro y al darse cuenta de cómo la llamó, se sonroja un poco. ''Perdón, Regina. No fue mi intención llamarte así. ''

''No te preocupes, Emma…'' Regina sonríe, nunca había sentido tanta confianza hacia alguien que conoce en tan poco tiempo. ''De verdad, no me molesta que me llames así. ''

Emma mira sorprendida a Regina. La verdadera Regina no diría algo así, al contrario, se molestaría… o fingirá estar molesta cuando en realidad en el fondo, le gusta. Emma encoge los hombros y siguen caminando en dirección al escarabajo cuando una sombra aparece a su alrededor y la cubre, hasta llevarla a la esquina. Regina y Henry llegan y entran al carro.

'' ¿Y Emma?'' Pregunta Henry.

''No sé, hace un segundo estuvo conmigo. Quizá tuvo que ir al baño. '' Responde antes de cambiar de tema y seguir hablando de la película.

Las sombras llevaron a Emma a la esquina, un lado oscuro y desaparece. Emma mira desconcertada los alrededores y cruza los brazos.

'' ¿Qué hago aquí?'' Pregunta.

''No puedo creer que aún no ha sospechado nada. '' Dijo una voz a unos centímetros. Emma rápidamente reconoce la voz y rápidamente voltea a verlo.

''Hades…''

''En vivo y a todo color. '' Dijo con una gran sonrisa. ''Dime, Emma Swan, ¿Cómo te ha tratado la vida aquí?'' Pregunta.

''Eso no te incumbe. '' Dijo entre dientes.

''Ah, no vengas con ese tono. Yo te permití volver aquí, ¿No era lo que querías desde hace mucho?''

''Bien dicho. Hace mucho, lo cual cambié de opinión hace muchos años cuando por fin encontré a mi familia. '' Dijo Emma con determinación. ''Ahora dime, ¿Qué quieres?''

''No, por el momento no quiero nada… pero pronto pediré algo. Solo te preguntaré una cosa. '' Con una mano, señala a Emma y eso hace que las sombras la aten de pies hasta el cuello. '' ¿Dónde están localizados?'' Pregunta Hades.

''Eso no te lo diré. '' Hace un movimiento brusco y lo golpea antes de salir corriendo hasta el auto.

Hades cae al suelo por el golpe que ha recibido por sorpresa. ''Me lo pagarás, Salvadora. '' Murmura antes de ponerse de pie.

Emma llega rápidamente al escarabajo y encuentra a un Henry dormido y una Regina preocupada.

''Emma, ¿Qué te pasa? Estás pálida. ''

''Tenemos que regresar… rápido. '' Dijo mientras encendía el auto y comenzaba a conducir.

''Pero, Emma… ¿Qué pasó?''

''Tuve un encuentro no muy agradable y me amenazó con atacar a mi hijo. '' En parte no era cierto, pero la amenaza era cierta. Seguía conduciendo y Regina la mira con preocupación.

'' ¿Piensas que le harán algo a Henry?'' Pregunta la morena.

''Si… ese hombre es capaz de todo. '' Dijo mientras seguía conduciendo.

Lo que ellas no sabían, es que Henry ha estado fingiendo estar dormido desde el momento que Emma llegó al auto. Acaba de descubrir que Emma Swan, es su madre biológica. Acaba de descubrir que la persona que lo ha abandonado cuando nació, está justo a su lado. Henry no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto, pero ciertamente, no lo tomó nada bien.

 ** _A/N: Hasta aquí el capítulo 15… ¡Por fin! Después de tanto tiempo, he aquí un capítulo nuevo. Espero que haya disfrutado el capítulo. Para aclarar, este Henry no sabía que Emma Swan es su madre, mucho menos esta Regina Mills, no sabe que Henry es su hijo adoptivo pero sienten una conexión que aún no pueden explicar. Presiento que viene drama, ¿Qué pasará? Eso lo verán en el próximo capítulo. ¡Hasta la próxima!_**


	16. Regal Believer

**_A/N: Lamento mucho la tardanza, pero como muchos de mis lectores saben, yo soy puertorriqueña y mi país estuvo pasando por un momento sumamente doloroso a causa del Huracán María, que entró directamente a PR y estuvimos muy afectados por todo este tiempo. Si ven está actualización, es porque estamos tratando de volver a la normalidad. Estuvimos incomunicados pero estoy bien y ya estoy de vuelta. Ya saben, nunca abandonaría mis historias después de tener tantos lectores leyendo mi historia, con ansias de saber cómo todo va a terminar. Ahora, a leer el nuevo capítulo. Por cierto, lo escribí a mano mientras estuve incomunicada y ahora fue que lo escribí aquí. Enjoy!_**

 ** _Capítulo 16_**

 ** _Regal Believer_**

 ** _Apartamento de Zelena en Boston._** **  
 _19 de octubre de 2011_**

Un nuevo día, una nueva mañana en Boston. Un día diferente para el joven Henry Mills. Anoche se enteró de una noticia que no esperaba, o no debía escuchar.

 _"¿He escuchado bien? No puede ser que yo sea hijo de Emma Swan."_ Pensó Henry mientras caminaba por el pasillo del departamento. Llega hasta la ventana y observa la vista de afuera, a ver si veía algo diferente pero vio precisamente lo mismo que vio ayer. _"¿Por qué en primer lugar vine con la mujer que me había abandonado cuando nací?"_ Eran muchas preguntas que llegaron a su mente, pero fueron interrumpidos cuando justo la Reina de Roma (Emma Swan) llega en escena.

"Hey, Chico. Buen Día." Saluda Emma con una sonrisa mientras iba a La Cocina. "¿Ya desayunaste?" Pregunta.

Silencio fue su respuesta.

"Hey, ¿estás bien?" Pregunta Emma.  
"Si, estoy bien." Dijo Henry con falsa tranquilidad. Aunque por dentro verdaderamente se sentía molesto con ella. "Solo... estoy mirando el paisaje."

"Ah... bueno, ¿Quieres algo de desayunar?"  
"No, gracias" _De ti no quiero nada._ Concluyó en su pensamiento, dándole la espalda y sigue mirando la ventana. Emma lo miró de forma extraña y siguió hasta La Cocina. Había algo extraño con Henry y Emma no iba a darse por vencida hasta llegar al fondo de todo esto.

Diez minutos después, despierta Zelena con Esmeralda en sus brazos y camina hasta la sala para ponerla en su cuna.  
"Hey, Henry. Buen Día." Saluda Zelena al joven con una sonrisa en su rostro.  
"Buen Día."  
"¿Todo bien?" Le pregunta con el ceño fruncido.  
"Sí, todo bien..." dijo sin más y en estos momentos, a Zelena le hubiera gustado tener una poción para decir la verdad todo el tiempo pero dejó eso a un lado y optó por ir a La Cocina.

"Emma, Henry tiene un comportamiento extraño, ¿No sabes que le pasa?" Emma niega con la cabeza y sigue preparando desayuno para todos.  
"Swan cocinando... no sé si probar o detenerte." Dijo entre risas.  
"Para tu información, he aprendido." Sonríe de lado y continúa cocinando.  
"Eso espero." La pelirroja niega leve y la ayuda.

OUAT

Todos desayunaron tranquilamente menos Henry, quien estuvo en silencio durante toda la mañana y eso fue muy extraño para Emma, Regina y Zelena, ya que en todos estos días, el joven era quien iniciaba una conversación pero hoy estuvo en pleno silencio.

Después del almuerzo, Emma decide hablar con él. Estaba en su habitación jugando un gameboy cuando ve a Emma entrar a su habitación.

"Hey, Chico. ¿Puedo pasar?" Pregunta la rubia. El joven levanta la mirada y asiente, ella entra y cierra la puerta detrás de ella. No iba a irse sin saber realmente qué le está pasando. "Haz estado un poco extraño conmigo, ¿Puedo saber porque?"

"No" responde el joven. Realmente no sabía si preguntarle si era verdad lo qje había esa noche o no.

''¿Por?''

''No pasa nada, Emma. De verdad, no pasa nada. ''

''Mmm, Ok. Cualquier cosa, me dices, ¿eh?'' Dijo Emma, pero a cambio, recibió una negación y un suspiro.

''Lo que pasa es que-'' iba a decirlo pero luego alguien abre la puerta; es Killian.

''Oh, perdona… es que… le prometí a Henry…''

'' ¡Videojuegos! Lo recordé ahora. Pasa. '' Le hace señas y luego mira a Emma, diciéndole con la mirada que su presencia ya no es necesaria. La rubia entendió el mensaje y con un suspiro, sale de la habitación.

'' ¿Ella está bien?'' Pregunta Killian.

''No sé. '' Encoge los hombros antes de prender el XBOX. ''Ahora, ¿jugamos?'' Killian asiente y comienzan a jugar.

Estaban jugando, pero Henry tenía sus pensamientos en otro lugar y por más que lo intente, no ha logrado concentrarse en el juego. Killian le ha ganado tres veces corridas y Henry suspira en rendición, por fin aceptando que Killian le ganará la próxima ronda y así fue.

''Oye, chico, ¿No eras experto en este juego? ¿Qué pasa?'' Pregunta el Pirata.

'' ¿Eh? Ah, es que… ¿Sabes qué? Ya no quiero jugar. '' Dijo sin más, levantándose de la cama para salir de la recámara, dejando a un Killian sorprendido. Killian comienza a mirar la habitación del chico antes de levantarse y salir de la recamara también. El joven sigue caminando hasta encontrarse con Regina, en la sala, leyendo un libro a Esmeralda.

''Abuelita, ¿Por qué tienes los ojos más grandes? Pregunta Caperucita Roja. '' Dijo la morena, imitando la voz de Caperucita. ''Pues para verte mejor… Responde el lobo. '' Dijo con un tono grave. '' ¿Por qué tienes unas orejas tan grandes? Pues para escucharte mejor. '' Dijo Regina en un susurro. '' ¿Por qué tienes una boca grande, abuela? Pregunta Caperucita y el lobo responde: Pues para comerte mejor. '' Dijo en un tono gracioso, haciendo reír a Esmeralda mientras le hizo cosquillas.

''Eso es un momento muy gracioso y raro. '' Dijo Henry y así Regina se da cuenta de que el chico estaba escuchando todo.

''Henry… no sabía que estabas ahí. '' Dijo Regina con una pequeña sonrisa mientras sostiene a Esmeralda en sus brazos. '' ¿Qué pasó?''

''No, nada, estoy bien. Solo que ando un poco aburrido. ''

''Bueno, pues puedes ayudarme con Esmeralda. Toma. '' Extiende a la niña para que Henry la cargue mientras ella sigue leyendo. Henry comenzó a preguntarte en su mente si Regina alguna vez ha pensado en tener un hijo o mejor dicho, adoptar uno. Estuvo desde hace varios minutos observando como Regina leía el cuento a Esmeralda y vio como si Regina en verdad fuese su madre, vio como Regina sería una excelente madre.

Como le gustaría tener una madre como Regina. Una que le lea cuentos y lo cuide cuando esté enfermo, en vez de vivir en una casa hogar. No lo había pensado dos veces antes de preguntarle a la morena.

'' ¿Alguna vez has pensado en ser madre, Regina?''

Ante esta pregunta, la morena frunce el ceño y mira al joven. ''Bueno, me gustan los niños… pero no estoy económicamente bien como para cuidar a un bebé. Vivo en un apartamento, casi todo el día estaba trabajando y obviamente, con una vida así, no iba a tener tiempo para tener un hijo. ''

''Oh. ''

'' ¿Por qué tu pregunta?''

''Es que te estaba observando con Esme y te ves tan… maternal. '' Encoge los hombros y se sienta al lado de la morena. ''Si tuviera una madre así…''

Regina suspira leve y lo abraza por el hombro. ''Sé lo difícil que es ser huérfano y de verdad lamento mucho por todo lo que pasaste. Lo que yo recuerdo, es tener a una madre muy manipuladora y me trataba muy mal. A mis 16 años, huí de mi hogar y fue difícil conseguir un empleo para lograr tener un techo donde refugiarme. No sabes las noches que he dormido en un parque o frente a alguna tienda para luego al otro día trabajar. Eso fue hasta que alguien ofreció trabajo y ropa que poner. Luego, cuando me estabilicé un poco, logré conseguir un apartamento y mira donde estoy. '' Mira al chico. ''Hablando de tener hijos, yo siempre dije a mí misma que voy a ser mejor que mi madre. Me prometí a mí misma que si algún día voy a tener un hijo/a, voy a cuidarlo y amarlo… algo que mi propia madre no hizo. '' Baja su mirada al suelo y Henry la abraza.

''Lamento mucho por todo lo que tuviste que pasar…''

''Algunas veces me hubiera gustado ser huérfana. Esa mujer no se merecía el título de madre. '' Dijo con ironía. ''Pero sin ella, no estaría aquí…'' dijo. ''Si tuviera un hijo, ojalá sea como tú. ''

Henry sonríe ante esas palabras y de repente siente una conexión que no puede explicar. Es como si conociera a esta mujer toda su vida pero en realidad la conoció hace muy poco tiempo. Saben lo que es cuando conoces a alguien y sientes una conexión inexplicable, pues así se sentía Henry con todos los presentes.

''Pues si tuviera una madre… quien lamentablemente me ha abandonado después de nacer. '' Dijo pensando en Emma. ''Ojalá fuera como tú. '' Ambos sonríen y Regina no pudo evitar acercarse a él junto con Esme y abrazarlo suavemente, ocasionando un mar de risas de parte de la pequeña pelirroja.

''Veo que le gusta los abrazos en grupo. '' Comenta Henry, riendo leve. Acariciando el cabello de Esme, quien se encuentra en mar de risas.

Ambos se separaron del abrazo y se sentaron en el sofá nuevamente a ver TV. Luego se une Zelena y Killian a la escena y ven TV. Minutos después, llega Emma.

''Hey…'' dijo la rubia, con un gesto pensativo. Todos voltean a verla y Henry es el único quién la mira con cierto decepción. Eso hace que Emma mire al chico, frunciendo el ceño.

''Henry, ¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué me miras así?'' Pregunta la rubia y Henry suspira, volteando a ver la TV, algo que extrañó a todos. Zelena se levanta y toma la mano de Emma para llevarla a su habitación. Cuando ambas entran, Zelena cierra la puerta con seguro.

'' ¿Sabes por qué me mira así?'' Pregunta Emma. Zelena niega con la cabeza y cruza los brazos.

''No. No sé pero creo que sospecha algo de nosotras. '' Dijo.

''No creo. No le hemos contado nada. ''

''Sí, no le hemos contado nada pero… ¿Hace cuánto él esta así?'' La pelirroja la mira directamente a los ojos.

''No sé, desde esta mañana quizás…''

''Okay, entonces… ¿Algo ocurrió anoche?''

''Bueno, estábamos saliendo del cine y…''

 ** _Flashback…_**

 ** _''Hades…''_**

 ** _''En vivo y a todo color. '' Dijo con una gran sonrisa. ''Dime, Emma Swan, ¿Cómo te ha tratado la vida aquí?'' Pregunta._**

 ** _''Eso no te incumbe. '' Dijo entre dientes._**

 ** _''Ah, no vengas con ese tono. Yo te permití volver aquí, ¿No era lo que querías desde hace mucho?''_**

 ** _''Bien dicho. Hace mucho, lo cual cambié de opinión hace muchos años cuando por fin encontré a mi familia. '' Dijo Emma con determinación. ''Ahora dime, ¿Qué quieres?''_**

 ** _''No, por el momento no quiero nada… pero pronto pediré algo. Solo te preguntaré una cosa. '' Con una mano, señala a Emma y eso hace que las sombras la aten de pies hasta el cuello. '' ¿Dónde están localizados?'' Pregunta Hades._**

 ** _''Eso no te lo diré. '' Hace un movimiento brusco y lo golpea antes de salir corriendo hasta el auto._**

 ** _Hades cae al suelo por el golpe que ha recibido por sorpresa. ''Me lo pagarás, Salvadora. '' Murmura antes de ponerse de pie._**

 ** _Emma llega rápidamente al escarabajo y encuentra a un Henry dormido y una Regina preocupada._**

 ** _''Emma, ¿Qué te pasa? Estás pálida. ''_**

 ** _''Tenemos que regresar… rápido. '' Dijo mientras encendía el auto y comenzaba a conducir._**

 ** _''Pero, Emma… ¿Qué pasó?''_**

 ** _''Tuve un encuentro no muy agradable y me amenazó con atacar a mi hijo. '' En parte no era cierto, pero la amenaza era cierta. Seguía conduciendo y Regina la mira con preocupación._**

 ** _'' ¿Piensas que le harán algo a Henry?'' Pregunta la morena._**

 ** _''Si… ese hombre es capaz de todo. '' Dijo mientras seguía conduciendo._**

 ** _Fin del Flashback…_**

''No…'' Emma desorbita los ojos y mira a Zelena. ''Zelena… yo creo que sé lo que pasa. ''

Zelena eleva una ceja y la mira detenidamente. '' ¿Qué?''

''Creo que Henry no estaba del todo dormido anoche y escuchó algo. '' Dijo y Zelena esconde su rostro con sus manos.

''Serás tonta, Emma… ¿Qué secreto soltaste esta vez?'' Zelena dijo, claramente molesta. ''De tal palo, tal astilla. Eres como tu madre cuando se habla de secretos. ''

''No soy como mi madre, Zelena. Te juro que ésta se me resbaló, pensé que Henry estaba dormido. ''

''Pues ahora ves que no. '' Dijo Henry al otro lado de la puerta. Zelena y Emma voltean a verlo con sorpresa.

''Henry…''

'' ¿Por qué?'' pregunta Henry, con seriedad en todo su rostro.

''Primero que nada, jovencito. ¿Cómo lograste abrir la puerta? Yo lo cerré con seguro. '' Dijo la pelirroja. ''Segundo, ¿No te enseñaron que escuchar lo ajeno es de mala educación?'' Henry ignora completamente a la pelirroja, ya que solo tenía una cosa en su mente, que Emma le cuente el por qué lo abandonó.

''Chico, lo que ocurre es que yo era muy joven para cuidarte y…''

''He conocido muchas mujeres jóvenes que tienen hijos y lo cuidan ellas. ¿¡Por qué tú no lo hiciste!?'' Grita molesto antes de irse de la habitación. Emma y Zelena miran la una a la otra antes de salir corriendo, sin percatar que todos habían escuchado la conversación. Zelena se detiene a explicarles mientras Emma corre a buscarlo y al no encontrarlo, suspira y vuelve al departamento.

''Así que… ¿El niño es hijo de Emma?'' pregunta Killian y Zelena asiente. ''Wow, no esperaba eso. ''

''De verdad que en su rostro se ve que había sufrido mucho en el sistema. '' Dijo Mary Margaret.

''Estoy de acuerdo con Mary. '' Comenta David. Killian asiente y lo señala.

''Lo mismo digo. '' Responde Killian al final.

''Okay, cálmense todos. ¿No se fijaron que Henry salió?'' Pregunta Regina, claramente sorprendida. ''Puede pasarle algo. '' Al ver que nadie le prestaba atención, decidió ir por su propia cuenta a encontrar a Emma para luego buscar a Henry pero para su sorpresa, Al salir por la puerta, ve a Emma volver… sin Henry.

'' ¿Y Henry? ¿Dónde está?'' Sentía una opresión en su pecho cuando Emma negó con la cabeza y lo que sintió luego, fue ira.

'' ¿¡Cómo que no lo encontraste!? ¡Tenemos que ir a buscarlo otra vez, Swan! No quiero que le pase algo. '' Dijo, empujando a Emma para ir a buscarlo pero Emma la detiene. '' ¿¡Qué!?'' Voltea a verla, completamente enojada.

''Lo más seguro está en el parque o algo, necesita procesarlo. Cuando vuelva, hablo con él. '' Dijo antes de que ambas entrasen por la puerta pero a Regina no le convenció nada. Tenía un mal presentimiento con todo esto. La tarde pasó en un ambiente silencioso y tenso, es la primera vez que pasa algo así y cuando llega la noche, Henry aún no llega.

''Emma, yo creo que deberías ir a buscarlo una vez más, como dijo Regina. '' Dijo Mary Margaret. ''Las calles son peligrosas de noche. '' Eran las 10:30PM y aún no había señales del chico. Emma suspira y busca sus llaves.

''Está bien, pero ustedes…'' señala a los presentes. ''Deben ir a dormir. ''

''Voy contigo, Emma. '' Sentenció Regina y Emma asiente. Todos se despiden y se van a dormir mientras Regina y Emma salen a buscar a Henry.

''Debe de estar por ahí. '' Comenta Regina mientras observaba todos los lugares y Emma conducía, quien también observaba con detenimiento cada lugar a donde iban.

''No veo señales de él. '' Dijo Emma en un suspiro cansado.

'' ¿Cómo se enteró que tú eres su madre? Nadie dijo nada. ''

'' ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó anoche?'' Regina asiente. ''Pues resulta que Henry no estaba del todo dormido y escuchó todo. '' La morena queda boquiabierta y mira a Emma.

''Ahora lo entiendo todo… yo reaccionaría igual si esto me pasa a mí. '' Dijo sin más y siguen mirando. Pasa una hora y no encuentran nada de Henry. Ninguna señal, nada. Con preocupación y lágrimas en sus ojos, vuelven al departamento, abrazadas, a punto de llorar pero aguantan. Se despiden y cada una va a sus respectivas habitaciones, intentan dormir pero la preocupación es mucha. Así que lo único que logran hacer, es dar vueltas a la cama.

 ** _Mientras tanto, Al otro lado de Boston…_**

Henry iba caminando por el otro lado de Boston, una parte donde sabe que nadie sería capaz de cruzar por aquí. Iba caminando por esas calles tan peligrosas de noche pero no se da cuenta de que alguien lo sigue. Minutos después, cae en cuenta de que no está solo y comienza a correr lo más rápido que puede pero el sujeto es más listo que él, en una nube de humo azul, desaparece. Cuando Henry toma su descanso, al darse cuenta de que nadie lo sigue, resulta que estaba equivocado. Segundos después de tomar su descanso, siente que alguien lo agarra del brazo y tapa su boca con un pequeño pañal.

''Si gritas, no verás la luz del Sol. '' Estas fueron las últimas palabras que escuchó Henry antes de caer inconsciente.

 ** _Continuará…_**

 ** _A/N: Hasta aquí el capítulo 16. Lamento muchísimo la tardanza pero a pesar de que estuve un tiempo incomunicada, estaba bloqueada y las musas no aparecían pero ya se hizo presente y de verdad, espero que les guste el capítulo y valga la pena la espera. ¡Estoy bien y estoy viva! Dejen sus comentarios para saber que aún siguen ahí y también saber qué piensan. Gracias_**


	17. El Plan de Hades

**_A/N: Lamento mucho la tardanza. Les advierto que este capítulo puede ser un poco doloroso para aquellos que conocen y aman a Henry. Hades tiene un plan, ¿Qué será? Eso hay que leerlo. Mientras, lamento una vez más la tardanza, estuve ocupada pero volví con un nuevo capítulo y espero que les guste, de todo corazón. No piensen que abandonaré esta historia porque eso no va a pasar. Ahora, a disfrutar el capítulo._**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

 ** _Capítulo 17_**

 ** _El Plan de Hades_**

 ** _20 de octubre de 2011_**

 ** _2:00 AM_**

Hades lleva a Henry al departamento donde se está hospedando durante la maldición y al llegar, tira al joven al sofá, inconsciente. Busca una soga y consigue atarlo manos y pies y con cinta adhesiva, tapa su boca. A las 2AM, Henry despierta y mira el lugar, no recuerda haber vuelto al departamento, solo recuerda que estaba huyendo de alguien que lo estaba persiguiendo y luego, todo queda en blanco. Hades, al ver que el joven por fin despierta, se acerca a él con una sonrisa malévola.

''Vaya, vaya, pero si el joven Henry ha despertado. '' Dijo Hades. ''Por fin''

Henry lo mira y desorbita los ojos. Trata de hablar pero no puede a causa de la cinta adhesiva.

Hades, al ver que intenta hablar, se acerca y le quita la cinta en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. El joven grita de dolor y luego levanta su mirada.

'' ¿Quién eres?''

''Eso a ti no te interesa, por el momento…'' dijo con una media sonrisa. ''Te sugiero que te pongas cómodo pero esto va para largo. ''

Henry no hizo caso y trata de ponerse en pie pero cae al suelo.

''Te dije que acomodaras, no que huyas. Qué bueno que pensé muy bien las cosas. '' Hades se sienta en el suelo junto con Henry. ''Porque sabía que pensarás en huir y no, salir por la ventana no será un buen plan. ''

 _'' ¿Salir por la ventana? Pero… ¿Cómo supo que ese era mi plan?''_ Pensó el joven.

''Tengo mis maneras de descubrir las cosas. Ahora, te quedarás en el suelo por intentar huir. '' Se levanta del suelo y camina hasta uno de los cuartos. Mientras tanto, Henry se queda en el suelo y el cachorro de Hades lo observa desde debajo de la mesa. Henry lo observa y trata de llamarlo pero el cachorro tiene otros planes, Hades lo entrenó para ignorar visitantes y obedecer solo a él. Sigue intentándolo y en ese momento llega Hades.

''Así que veo que estás llamando a mi mascota. Dime, ¿para qué lo quieres?'' Pregunta.

''Para escapar de aquí. '' Dijo en tono arrogante.

Error.

Hades le da una patada en su estómago y el joven gruñe de dolor. El hombre llama al perro y éste obedece.

'' ¿Ves lo que está ahí?'' Señala a Henry. ''Será tu comida si no se comporta. '' Dijo entre dientes. Henry lo mira enojado y se queda callado, tratando de ignorar el dolor en su estómago. Hades se despide y va a su cuarto mientras que el cachorro se acerca y comienza a olfatearlo de pies a cabeza.

''Eres un cachorro tonto. '' Dijo y el cachorro lo muerte en la pierna y Henry grita.

'' ¡Ahhhh!'' grita lleno de dolor y el cachorro sigue olfateando. Es como si le hubiera dicho algo ofensivo y entendió el mensaje y luego captó el mensaje. Los perros entienden a los humanos, a su manera, pero lo hacen.

Henry piensa en lo que había descubierto la noche anterior respecto a Emma. Lo había abandonado porque no podía cuidarlo, pero no quiso escuchar más y salió para procesarlo todo. Ahora piensa si salir fue la mejor decisión y se arrepiente haberse molestado con la rubia, ahora su madre. Lo sacó del sistema, y cuando estuvo a punto de quedarse en la calle, ella lo recogió. Le dio un techo, comida, todo lo que había soñado.

Eran las 3:30AM cuando el cachorro se acerca a su rostro y lo observa como un león observa a su presa, a punto de devorar pero su amo no ha dado la orden de comer a su víctima y hasta que él no de la orden, no tiene derecho a atacar. El joven observaba al cachorro y suspira, sabía que no tenía salvación si lo ataca en ese preciso momento, estaba atado manos y pies y no había forma de escapar, así que cerró los ojos y les rogó a todos los dioses que venga alguien a rescatarlo.

Cinco horas después, Hades despierta y lo primero que observa, es su cachorro en la cama y eso le preocupa y rápidamente va en dirección a la sala y encuentra a Henry en el suelo, dormido y luego mira la mordida en su pierna. Sonríe al ver que el grito de anoche era precisamente por eso. Camina en dirección a la cocina y prepara un vaso de agua y vuelve solo para derramar el agua sobre él y Henry despierta bruscamente.

''Despierta, muchacho. Hay mucho que hablar. '' Comenta Hades y Henry lo mira con sorpresa y enojo. Al ver que el chico no hace ningún movimiento además de mirarlo, Hades se arrodilla y lo toma por la quijada con un poco de fuerza. ''Levántate si no quieres que te levante yo. ''

Henry no responde.

Hades lo levanta de mala gana y lo sienta en la silla.

''Hay muchas cosas que no sabes y creo que es hora que te diga…'' dijo, mientras se sentaba al otro lado de la mesa y Henry frunce el ceño.

'' ¿De qué hablas? Por cierto, ¿Qué hago aquí?'' Pregunta.

''No responderé tu primera pregunta, al menos no ahora. '' Levanta su mano y luego la pone sobre la mesa. ''Tengo un plan, es todo lo que tengo que decir. Si te cuento, no lo entenderás. '' Encoge los hombros y esas respuestas hacen enojar a Henry, ya que detesta que no le cuenten la verdad como debe ser.

''No entiendo que quieres conmigo, yo apenas te conozco. '' Dijo. ''Y vendrán por mi… mi ma—digo, Emma vendrá a buscarme. '' Eso hace reír a Hades.

''Jovencito, no creo que eso sea posible. '' Dijo entre risas. ''Ella no sabe dónde estoy. ''

 _Tiene razón._ Pensó Henry y baja su mirada al suelo.

''Yo me iré al cuarto, tengo que preparar algo. Mientras…'' Usa su magia para preparar el desayuno sin que el joven se dé cuenta y luego lo pone frente a él. ''Provecho. Oh, espera, estás atado manos y pies. '' Ríe y luego camina en dirección a uno de las habitaciones.

 **OUAT**

 ** _Departamento de Zelena_**

 ** _12:00 md_**

Emma y Regina no pudieron dormir, al igual que todos los presentes. Henry nunca apareció cuando ellas fueron a buscarlo y Killian se ofreció a buscarlo durante el día junto con David y Emma, sin mucho ánimo, aceptó. La rubia se quedó junto con Zelena, Regina y Mary Margaret en el departamento, pensando claramente que hacer pero la mente de Emma estaba en otro lado. Sabía que Hades tuvo algo que ver en todo esto y Zelena también pero, ¿Cómo explicar a Regina y Mary Margaret que Hades secuestró a Henry? Ellas no entenderán, no tienen sus verdaderos recuerdos.

''Creo que tomaré una siesta, Zelena. '' Dijo Emma. La pelirroja asiente, con su hija en brazos.

''Será lo mejor, Emma. Nosotros pensaremos en un plan. '' Dijo Regina, mirando a la rubia y asiente. Emma pudo ver en su mirada que estaba decidida a ayudar y no obtendrá un no como respuesta, moverá cielo y Tierra para rescatar a Henry, solo para ver a Emma feliz.

Si Regina Mills supiera que Henry también es su hijo.

Emma entra a su habitación y al tocar la almohada, cae profundamente dormida.

 ** _'' ¡Emma!'' Llama Esmeralda desde el Castillo cerca de la playa, el lugar favorito de Emma._**

 ** _''Esme, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Tú madre sabe que estas aquí?'' Emma pregunta y ella asiente._**

 ** _''Según en tu sueño, tú ofreciste traerme aquí y ella aceptó. '' La niña miente y a Emma se encendieron todas sus alarmas, la niña miente._**

 ** _''Esme…''_**

 ** _Esmeralda suspira._**

 ** _''Nadie sabe que estoy aquí. Me atrapaste, pero yo sabía que ibas a estar aquí y debo advertirte que debes actuar rápido. Henry está sufriendo. ''_**

 ** _''Eso lo sé, pero no sé dónde está. ''_**

 ** _''Yo tampoco, pero no debes rendirte. ''_**

 ** _''Killian y David salieron a buscarlo, espero que tengan suerte. '' Dijo Emma._**

 ** _''No lo tendrán. '' Esme niega con la cabeza y Emma se acerca a ella._**

 ** _'' ¿Cómo lo sabes?'' Pregunta y ella simplemente encoge los hombros._**

 ** _''Yo solo debo decirte que estas cerca de romper la maldición. ¿Cómo lo harás? No sé. '' Dijo, caminando hacia el otro lado del Castillo._**

 ** _''Rumple me dio una clave y ya tengo a todos. '' Comenta Emma y Esme la mira, eso toma a Emma por sorpresa, no esperaba ver una mirada triste en su rostro._**

 ** _''Sí, pero no todo saldrá como quieres. '' Comenta. ''Hades tiene un plan y no piensa rendirse hasta obtener lo que quiere y ya lo obtuvo. Es Henry. ''_**

 ** _'' ¿Qué quiere Hades con Henry?'' Pregunta._**

 ** _Esme niega con la cabeza y la mira con ojos llorosos, ella sabe lo que va a pasar y no puede contarle a Emma. Eso hace que todo sea doloroso._**

 ** _''Esme…''_**

 ** _''No puedo contarte. '' Dijo y trata de desaparecer con magia pero no puede. ''No puedo contarte, eso tienes que descubrirlo tú. '' Intentó una vez más y obtuvo éxito, logró desaparecer, dejando a Emma sola en el Castillo._**

 ** _'' ¡Maldita sea!'' Emma maldijo en voz alta._**

 ** _''Emma… Emma… Emma…'' Su nombre se escuchaba alrededor. La rubia miraba a todos lados y no veía a nadie. Salió de Castillo y corrió, corrió, siguiendo esa voz que repetía su nombre una y otra vez sin obtener respuesta._**

'' ¡Emma!'' Gritó Regina, moviendo los hombros de Emma y haciendo que ella se levante bruscamente de la cama, mirando a Regina, parpadeó una y otra vez y cae en cuenta que se encuentra en la habitación del departamento de Zelena. Cae nuevamente en la cama, soltando un suspiro pesado.

''Solo fue un sueño. '' Dijo.

'' ¿Quieres hablar de eso?'' Pregunta Regina en un tono suave, un tono que Regina Mills ha usado solo con Henry, claro, cuando tenía sus recuerdos. Emma niega con la cabeza, pensará que está loca si le cuenta que soñó con la hija de Zelena.

''Bueno, dicen que hablando ayuda. '' Comenta la morena una vez más y Emma la mira lo que parecía ser eterno.

''No lo entenderás. ''

''Los sueños son raros y muchas veces incomprensible. '' Dijo.

''No, en serio, no lo entenderás, Regina. No ahora. '' Sentenció la rubia antes de levantarse de la cama y salir de la habitación, dejando a una Regina confundida.

''Emma…'' Llama Zelena, mostrando la poción que tenían guardado desde hace mucho. ''Tenemos que darle la poción, quieras o no. '' Le dijo en un susurro en el pasillo. Emma negó con la cabeza. ''Pero… es la única que nos puede ayudar, necesito a mi hermana. '' Dijo.

''Lo sé, pero no es el momento. Si Regina recupera sus recuerdos y se da cuenta que Henry fue secuestrado, prenderá el departamento en llamas y asesinará a quien se cruce en su camino hasta tener a Henry en sus brazos, lo sabes. '' Zelena mira mal a Emma, sabe que la rubia tiene razón.

''Está bien. '' Murmura la pelirroja y escuchan la puerta principal abrir y cerrar. Emma llama a Regina, y las tres corren a la sala para ver a Killian y a David… sin Henry. Regina y Zelena se desilusionaron pero a Emma no le sorprendió, como Esme dijo en su sueño, no iban a tener éxito pero eso no le impedía rendirse, iba a seguir buscando hasta encontrarlo y en ese momento, se le ocurrió una idea.

 **OUAT**

 ** _Departamento de Hades…_**

 ** _6:00PM_**

Hades estaba dentro de la habitación, buscando entre sus cosas y por suerte, encontró un pequeño frasco donde tiene una poción única. Una poción que traerá caos a todo esto y su víctima, iba a ser nada más y nada menos que el Autor, Henry Mills. Con una pequeña sonrisa malévola, mira detenidamente el frasco cuando de repente, escucha la puerta. Gruñe en lo bajo mientras sale a atender. Era Rumple.

''Vaya, vaya… si es el Oscuro. '' Dijo con una media sonrisa y luego vuelve a su gesto serio. '' ¿Qué quieres?''

Rumple simplemente lo ignora y pasa a la fuerza. Luego de unos segundos, se da cuenta que Henry está sentado en la mesa y voltea a ver a Hades.

''Sabes que vendrán por él, ¿verdad? Tu plan no va a funcionar. '' Dijo Rumple, señalando a Henry con la boca sucia, ya que no tuvo más opción que comer el desayuno sin usar los utensilios. '' ¿Por qué Henry tiene la boca sucia?''

''Simple. Le gustó su desayuno. '' Dijo Hades, cruzando los brazos, escondiendo la poción en su mano derecha.

''No es cierto, me tiene atado. Por favor, ayúdame, haz algo. '' Henry lo mira, suplicante, rogándole a aquel señor que lo rescate porque esto está mal. Acto seguido, Rumple lo mira y simplemente niega con la cabeza.

''No puedo, Henry. ''

'' ¿Cómo tú…?'' Iba a completar su pregunta pero Hades interrumpe.

''Mucha charla. Rumple, lo mejor será que te vayas. ''

''Rumple, por favor, sácame de aquí. '' Grita Henry y Hades saca a Rumple a la fuerza. Qué bueno que no tiene su magia, porque si lo tuviera, hubiera destrozado a Hades en segundos. Cierra la puerta en sus narices y voltea a ver al chico y se acerca a él.

''No hables cuando hay visita. ¿Quieres que ponga la cita adhesiva en tu boca nuevamente? ¿Quieres que mi mascota disfrute su comida? Lo mejor será que mantengas silencio. '' Dijo entre dientes.

''Eres un ser despreciable. No sé cuál sea tu plan, pero ojalá no tenga éxito y la vida te brinda el peor castigo. '' Dijo Henry y segundos después, recibe una cachetada de parte de Hades.

''Tienes suerte que es una cachetada y no un puñetazo. '' Dijo, completamente enojado mientras acariciaba su mano para aliviar un poco el dolor. ''Voy a mi habitación. Luego cuando caiga el Sol, te contaré la verdadera razón por la cual estás aquí. ''

Henry asiente lentamente y Hades se marcha. Media hora después, alguien arroja un papel por debajo de la puerta principal y eso llama la atención de Henry. Mira las puertas de las habitaciones, todas están cerradas y así, lentamente, se levanta de la silla y da pequeños saltos, asegurándose que Hades no escuche sus pasos y luego de tres saltos más, logra llegar hasta la puerta y observa el papel. Solo tenía 4 palabras, tres palabras que le dieron esperanza a Henry.

 ** _Vendrán por ti, Henry._**

De repente escuchó una cerradura y eso significaba una cosa: Hades salió de la habitación.

Henry tiró el papel nuevamente al otro lado de la puerta y rápidamente salta hasta llegar al sofá. Justo a tiempo.

'' ¿Qué haces ahí?'' Pregunta Hades, con un gesto serio.

''Solo quería estar cómodo. '' Responde el joven, encogiendo los hombros. ''Ahora, ¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿Cuándo piensas desatarme?''

''Muy inteligente. Ese comportamiento me gusta. '' Comenta Hades antes de sentarse a su lado. ''Tengo un plan y tú eres el único que va a llevarlo a cabo. '' Sonríe y mira al joven. ''Pero primero, necesito que tomes esto. '' Le muestra el frasco y cuando lo acerca a su boca, Henry se echa para atrás.

'' ¿Qué es? Tiene un olor fuerte y extraño. '' Comenta Henry, arrugando su nariz por el olor.

''Las pociones son así pero verás que después de tomarlo, entenderás. '' Le acerca la poción y se aleja más, lo cual hace a Hades enojar.

'' ¡Ven acá y toma la maldita poción!'' Grita entre dientes y toma a Henry por la quijada, haciendo que tome la poción a la fuerza, hasta la última gota y luego tira el frasco al otro lado del departamento y mira a Henry.

El joven tragó la poción a la fuerza. Por unos segundos, se sintió extraño, tenía un sabor raro pero luego comenzó a hacer su efecto. Los recuerdos llegaban lentamente, uno por uno.

 _'' ¿Eres Emma Swan? Mi nombre es Henry, soy tu hijo. ''_

 _''Conocí a mi verdadera madre. ''_

 _''Tú vas a rescatar los finales felices de todos. ''_

 _''Yo lo llamo: Operación Cobra. ''_

 _''El bien siempre ganará. ''_

 _''Estoy feliz de que estás aquí. ''_

 _'' ¿Están seguros de eso? Ustedes saben que mis mamás vendrán por mí, Ambas. ''_

 _''No eres una villana, eres mi madre. ''_

 _''Puedes rendirte pero yo no me rendiré contigo y no me iré solo porque me lo dices tú. Yo pertenezco aquí y volveré todos los días porque ésta también es mi casa. Extraño mi cuarto. ''_

 _''Operación Mongoose. ''_

 _''Operación Cobra Parte 2''_

 _''La magia es real. Está en todos nosotros. ''_

 _''Soy el autor. ''_

Muchos recuerdos llegan a su cabeza y respira profundo. Como si hubiera estado bajo el agua por mucho tiempo y por fin sale a la superficie. Piensa unos segundos, procesando todo y luego mira a su lado derecho, donde se encuentra Hades, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

''Buenas Noches, Querido Henry Mills. '' Dijo con una gran sonrisa cínica.

Henry lo mira detenidamente por unos segundos, luego su mirada cambia de sorpresa a ira.

''Déjame ir. '' Dijo en un tono amenazante.

''Lamento decirte que eso no—'' Observa como la puerta fue abierta a la fuerza. Era August Booth y su amigo Roger.

Roger se acerca a Hades y golpea su rostro mientras August se acerca a Henry para desatarlo.

''August. Llegaste. '' Dijo Henry con sorpresa. '' ¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí?''

''Emma y Zelena llamaron y me contaron todo. '' Dijo mientras terminaba de desatarlo. ''Tienes algo en…'' señala su boca y Henry rápidamente toma una servilleta que está al lado del sofá para limpiarse. Acto seguido, se levanta y sale del departamento junto con August mientras Roger golpeaba una vez más a Hades, dejándolo adolorido en el suelo.

''Todo esto es por lo que me hiciste mientras me tenías atrapado aquí. '' Dijo, lleno de furia antes de salir corriendo del departamento, detrás de Henry y August.

'' ¿Estas bien, Henry?'' Pregunta Roger y Henry lo mira, asintiendo.

''Sí, estoy bien. ''

''Qué bueno. August, vamos a llevarlo de vuelta. '' August asiente y los tres se montan al auto de Roger.

''Tenemos que llevarte con Emma. ''

''August—''

''Debe de estar preocupada. '' Dijo August, interrumpiendo a Henry.

''August—'' Repite Henry, llamando la atención de August.

'' ¿Qué, Henry?'' August mira a Henry y lo que escuchó, no era lo que esperaba.

''Ya recuerdo todo. ''

Roger mira a August, luego a Henry y luego a August nuevamente. Con la mirada que tiene August, esto no debía pasar. August mira a Henry por varios segundos, procesando lo que dijo mientras Roger arranca el auto.

''Oh, vaya. '' Dijo August. _Esto no tenía que pasar._

 ** _Continuará…_**

 ** _A/N: ¡Por fin! Henry fue secuestrado y fue rescatado. August y Roger han vuelto y por si se preguntan cómo es Roger, les cuento que lo imaginen como Ian Somerhalder. De verdad, estoy inmensamente agradecida por aquellas personas que han estado leyendo y han estado pendiente de cada actualización y han comentado o me han dejado mensajes. Se les agradece que en todo este tiempo han estado ahí. ¡Gracias! Ahora, quiero escuchar sus opiniones, ¿Qué opinan sobre este capítulo? Sean honestos. Ahora sí se avecina lo bueno. ¡Hasta la próxima!_**


End file.
